La Rebelión de las Hadas
by Jack Volcano
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Tártaros los ciudadanos de Fiore empezaron a estar hartos de los desastres que los magos causaban. Tanto que ahora la magia está prohibida y los magos son perseguidos por el ejército. Lucy trata de vivir su vida, pero sigue echando de menos a cierto Dragon Slayer que la dejó sola. (NALU principal. Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus etc.) Lemon.
1. El pasado Siempre te encuentra

**Bueno, aquí estoy comenzando un fanfic sobre Fairy Tail. Sé que estoy trabajando en dos historias además de esta, pero no he podido evitar la tentación de empezar a escribir sobre este magnífico Anime xD**

 **Si habéis leído el resumen sabréis que tiene lugar después del salto en el tiempo que tiene lugar cuando empieza Fairy Tail Zero.**

 **Quiero aclarar ciertas cosas antes de empezar. Primera y muy importante, yo no leo el manga pero estoy al día con el anime. De modo que esto es un AU (probablemente, no creo que tenga las mismas ideas que Hiro Mashima , si las tuviese no estaría escribiendo Fanfics sino probablemente ganando dinero con mis historias jejeje). Así que agradecería que evitaseis hacer referencias al manga en los comentarios para evitarme Spoilers, gracias**

 **Sin embargo, hay ciertos detalles sobre lo que ocurre después que sí conozco y que probablemente incluya. Pero no voy a decir cuales. Los que habéis leído le manga los reconoceréis pero los que no, no lo veréis como un Spoiler ya que no sabréis lo que es cierto y lo que no, así que estáis a salvo jejeje.**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, espero que os guste esta nueva locura que se me ha ocurrido xD Vamos con la historia.**

El pasado siempre te encuentra

 _Hargeon, ciudad portuaria_

Lucy se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, casi esperaba encontrarse a Natsu y a Happy en su apartamento, el joven Dragon Slayer sentado en su sofá o incluso metido en su cama mientras que el Exceed rebuscaba en el frigorífico en busca de pescado. Se levantaría como todas las mañanas y recibiría a Natsu con una patada que realmente no le dolería… Siempre se había quejado de las intrusiones tan inapropiadas de aquellos dos, pero en ese momento daría cualquier cosa para que volviera a ocurrir, sin embargo sabía que no iba a ser así.

La maga celestial abrió los ojos, incorporándose en su cama antes de fijar la vista en su mesilla de noche y agarrar un papel arrugado de haberlo hecho una bola y arrojado contra la pared mas de una vez en un ataque de frustración.

" _Me voy de viaje con Happy para entrenar. Volveré dentro de un año más o menos, díselo a los demás._

 _Adiós, Lucy."_

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel, uniéndose a las ya numerosas marcas que lo adornaban, mientras que la muchacha lo apretaba con fuerza "Idiota…"

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que Natsu le había dejado esa carta en su habitación, Lucy había intentado esperarle el máximo tiempo posible, había querido quedarse en Magnolia, pero simplemente no pudo, demasiadas cosas habían pasado durante el tiempo que el Dragon Slayer había estado fuera… Lucy lo tenía muy claro, todo parecía ir de mal en peor cuando él no estaba por allí.

Fairy Tail ya no existía, el maestro lo había disuelto el mismo día que Natsu se marchó y todos los demás habían emprendido caminos separados. Lucy había tratado de mantenerse en contacto con los demás pero al cabo de tres meses le fue imposible preocuparse de ello.

Tres meses después de la batalla contra Tártaros un grupo armado había atacado el castillo real en Crocus y habían asesinado al rey y a la princesa, tomando el control del reino. Al principio la gente se había revelado, los magos incluidos, pero el líder de aquel grupo, un hombre que siempre llevaba una máscara de color blanco, dejando únicamente visibles su ojos, había convencido a todos los habitantes del reino de que era lo mejor. La familia real anterior había apoyado a los magos y gracias a eso los habitantes de Fiore habían sufrido el ataque de dragones, gremios oscuros y un millar de cosas más, Lucy no lo podía creer cuando por decreto de ley, bajo pena de encarcelamiento y muerte en caso de resistencia, se prohibió el uso de la magia y la existencia de los gremios de magos en todo el mundo.

Al principio pensó que los magos se revelarían y lucharían. Y así fue por un tiempo, pero de alguna forma los soldados del reino desarrollaron una manera de contener la magia por unos instantes, los suficientes para reducir al mago en cuestión. Los gremios Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale habían liderado la rebelión, pero tras el encarcelamiento de miembros como Orga, Ichiya, Ren o Lyon y la muerte de otros como Rufus y los maestros Obaba y Bob no tuvieron más opción que dejar de luchar. Muchos otros gremios también sufrieron bajas y al final los magos desaparecieron, se mezclaron entre la gente. Lucy pudo haber ayudado pero no podía luchar, no se sentía con fuerzas para luchar si él no estaba a su lado… Siempre era el que nunca se rendía y estaba segura de que Natsu habría seguido luchando a pesar de todo… Pero ella no era tan fuerte, nadie era tan fuerte como el Dragon Slayer…

Lucy ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, no había día que en el que no pasase unos minutos en su cama pensando, queriendo simplemente no levantarse, pero debía hacerlo. Como cada mañana dejó la carta de nuevo en su mesilla de noche y se quitó la ropa para darse una ducha. Tenía un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon, cuanto todo aquello empezó decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer, mezclarse entre la gente y empezar de nuevo fuera de Magnolia, donde nadie pudiese reconocerla.

Se vistió y se puso los dos guantes de color blanco que siempre llevaba para cubrir su marca de Fairy Tail, y con un suspiro salió a la ciudad.

Dibujó esa sonrisa falsa que todas las mañanas disfrazaba su rostro y saludó alegremente a todos sus vecinos, se paró en la pastelería a comprar unas galletas para su desayuno y pidió un café de camino al trabajo. No era mucho, pero una pequeña tienda de ropa la había acogido y la matrona era una buena mujer, ya entrada en años, a la que le encantaba la moda pero no podía encargarse sola de la tienda. Había encontrado a Lucy un día buscando trabajo en el bar de al lado como camarera y se apiadó de ella, ofreciéndole un empleo justo incluso recomendándole un bloque de apartamentos con un alquiler razonable.

"Buenos días Lucy" saludó la anciana cuando su empleada entró a la tienda. "Buenos días señora Handers" respondió ella con una amable sonrisa en la cara "Voy a seguir ordenando los trajes de etiqueta mientras espero a que entre algún cliente" anunció Lucy antes de acercarse a uno de los estantes y coger enorme caja llena de ropa. Acababan de llegar unos pedidos de ropa de fiesta, sabían que la iban a necesitar ya que dentro de poco iba a ser el aniversario de la ascensión al poder del nuevo gobierno y la gente solía festejarlo.

"¡Lucy! Tenemos un cliente…" la joven de cabello dorado dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se colocó detrás del mostrador "Buenos días ¿Puedo ayudarle?" Lucy no se fijó en el aspecto del cliente hasta que habló "Sí, gracias, quisiera un traje de sirvienta para…"

De pronto el hombre que había hablado se quedó mirando a Lucy fijamente, y la maga celestial empezó a notar un sudor frío caer por su frente al reconocerle. Era un hombre bajito y gordo, con un enorme bigote marrón que parecía sobresalirle de las fosas nasales, así como un escaso pelo en la redonda cabeza. Era le Duque Everlue, el hombre en cuya mansión Lucy se infiltró durante su primer trabajo con Natsu, en el que consiguió la llave de Virgo. _"No, no, no, no… Por Favor…"_ pensó Lucy, rogando para que no la reconociese como maga de Fairy Tail.

"Eh… Sí, claro, ahora mismo" respondió ella, tratando de alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, si se apartaba de su vista esperaba que no fuese capaz de reconocerla. Fue a darse la vuelta para ir a buscar el vestido que le habían pedido, pero de pronto el hombrecillo volvió a hablar a sus espaldas "Espera… Yo te conozco…"

Aún dándole la espalda Lucy tragó saliva, completamente tensa "E-Eso no puede ser señor… Nunca le había visto en mi vida…"

Intentó alejarse pero al instante sintió la mano del hombre aferrarse a la suya "Espera un momento. Tú eres la chica que se llevó a Virgo… ¡Eres una maga!"

La maga celestial se sintió desesperada por un momento "¡No! ¡Le digo que me confunde con otra señor!" en un último intento Lucy trató de zafarse del agarre del Duque, pero no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de horror cuando, al hacerlo, el hombre se quedó con su guante, dejando al descubierto la marca de Fairy Tail que resplandecía en un color rosa claro en el dorso de su mano.

Todos los presentes en la tienda se quedaron sin habla. Lucy estaba aterrorizada, el Duque Everlue la miraba con rabia y la señora Handers simplemente no se lo podía creer cuando vio la marca en la mano de su empleada "¡Es una maga! ¡Es una maga de Fairy Tail, cogedla!" les ordenó el Duque a dos hombres que habían entrado en la tienda con él. Uno de ellos era alto y llevaba su pelo negro con un peinado muy curioso en forma de estrella. El otro era más bajo, su cara estaba cubierta de tatuajes rojos y portaba una sartén gigante.

Lucy sabía quienes eran, no les conocía personalmente pero Natsu le había hablado de la ocasión en la que tuvo que enfrentarse a ellos, los hermanos Vanish, unos mercenarios que se jactaban de especializarse en la lucha contra magos. El hombre más alto desapareció de la vista de Lucy y antes de que la muchacha pudiera reaccionar y de pronto Lucy sintió como se le cortaba la respiración al recibir un tremendo golpe en la espalda que la hizo caer al suelo de bruces. Su oponente había aparecido detrás suyo y le había propinado una fuerte patada en la espina dorsal.

"¡Lucy!" gritó la dueña de la tienda, corriendo hacia su empleada, pero el otro hermano Vanish la detuvo colocando su sartén delante de ella "No se acerque señora, es una maga, debemos entregarla a las autoridades" la dijo, más bien como una advertencia. La señora Haster observó con impotencia como la joven que había trabajado tan duramente en su tienda se retorcía en el suelo, luchando por levantarse. "Ábrete… Puerta del León… ¡Leo!"

Ninguno de los dos mercenarios pudo hacer nada antes de que Lucy empuñase la llave del líder de los espíritus del zodiaco. Tras un destello dorado un hombre de cabello marrón anarajado en punta, que recordaba ligeramente a la melena de un león, vestido con traje y con gafas oscuras se materializó frente a ella "No te preocupes Lucy, yo me ocupo de esto." Ella sonrió "Gracias Loke…"

"¿Pero qué…?" el hermano que la había atacado se vio sorprendido cuando Loke dio un paso al frente con la luz de Regulus envolviéndole los puños y "¡Regulus Impact!" tras recibir el duro puñetazo en el pecho por parte del espíritu celestial el hermano menor de los Vanish cayó al suelo de culo.

"¡Vete! ¡Sal de aquí!" le gritó Lucy a la encargada de la tienda, que no tardó en obedecer y salió corriendo del establecimiento.

Leo saltó hacia arriba para esquivar un golpe de la enorme sartén que usaba el otro hermano como arma "¡Regulus Impact!" esta vez el ataque de Leo no alcanzó su objetivo ya que su oponente levantó la sartén y la interpuso entre él y el puñetazo, bloqueándolo.

De pronto tras Loke apareció el otro hermano, dispuesto a atacarle por la espalda, pero no tuvo oportunidad "Ábrete, puerta del toro dorado… ¡Tauros!"

El espíritu con forma de vaca apareció portando su enorme hacha "¡Mooooooo! ¡Déjamelo a mí, Lucy! No dejaré que a ese cuerpazo le hagan daño." Diciendo esto levantó su hacha y golpeó duramente al hombre con el pelo en forma de estrella, que salió volando contra una pared y no se levantó, inconsciente.

Al ver que no podía superar la defensa de aquella sartén Loke usó otra táctica "¡Lion Brilliance!" una luz dorada surgió del cuerpo de Leo, cegando momentáneamente al último de sus oponentes, oportunidad que aprovechó el espíritu del zodiaco para moverse hacia un lado y, esquivando la sartén usó su ataque más poderoso "Régulus… Dame el poder…" cargó por un momento el ataque en su puño y lo lanzó en forma de un proyectil de magia en forma de León contra el mercenario, golpeándole de lleno y dejándolo en el mismo estado que a su hermano.

"¿Estás bien, Lucy?" preguntó Leo, ella simplemente asintió, mirando al suelo, apenada "Me… Me han descubierto… Ahora tengo que volver a marcharme…" una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la muchacha. Puede que no fuera la vida que ella deseaba pero al menos era algo con lo que podía vivir. Sin embargo ahora se veía forzada a huir, cambiar de lugar y comenzar de cero, y ni siquiera sabía si iba a encontrar una manera de ganarse la vida ahora que no podía trabajar con magia. "Entonces tenemos que irnos…" dijo Loke y antes de que se diese cuenta Lucy estaba en los brazos del espíritu León. "Yo te llevaré y te ayudaré, Lucy… ¡Eso es lo que dicta nuestro amor!"

La maga celestial no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó cargar mientras que Tauros les seguía, pero en cuanto salieron de la tienda se encontraron con un escuadrón de soldados del reino.

"¡Hemos recibido un aviso de magia! ¡La descripción es una joven rubia con la marca del desaparecido Gremio Fairy Tail en el dorso de la mano derecha!" gritó el que parecía ser el líder, ahora los soldados de los escuadrones reales no llevaban armaduras sino que su armamento se había modernizado y portaban artefactos especializados contra los magos "¡Cogedla!"

"¡Mooooo! ¡Leo, llévate a Lucy, yo los entretendré lo más que pueda!" el líder de los espíritus celestiales asintió antes de echar a correr en la dirección contraria mientras Tauros enarbolaba su hacha y golpeaba el suelo para resquebrajarlo y desequilibrar a os que trataban de perseguirlos "¡Tauros!" gritó Lucy, pero Leo la interrumpió "¡Déjalo! ¡Los espíritus protegemos a nuestro invocador, estamos orgullosos de ello!"

De pronto el espíritu celestial frenó al ver que una nueva patrulla se acercaba hacia ellos directamente por delante "Mierda…" Loke dejó a Lucy en el suelo y se lanzó contra ellos. Ella se levantó y cogió de su cintura el látigo de estrellas que Virgo le regaló "Yo también pelearé… ¡Haaaa!" el látigo se extendió y chisporroteó en azul y amarillo, derribando a tres soldados mientras que Leo peleaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero de pronto Lucy sintió un pinchazo en su espalda "¡Agh! ¿Pero qué…?" giró la cabeza para ver un dardo clavado en su piel, con lo que parecía ser una pequeña lácrima conectada "No…" Lucy conocía bien ese artefacto, era lo que usaban para drenarles la magia a los magos. Esa lácrima portaba una poción que inhibía el poder mágico durante un corto periodo de tiempo una vez inyectada. Y esa poción ya estaba en el cuerpo de Lucy.

Los movimientos de Leo comenzaron a hacerse más torpes y lentos, al fin y al cabo la fuerza de un espíritu celestial dependía el poder mágico de su invocador "Lucy…" un disparo proveniente de uno de los cañones de un soldado atravesó al espíritu zodiacal y éste desapareció en un brillo dorado.

Lucy cayó al suelo, agotada y sin poder mágico para hacer nada más. Se sentía impotente "¿Por qué…?" preguntaba, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas "¿Porqué nos hacéis esto? Los magos no os hemos hecho nada… ¡No os hemos hecho nada!"

Ante ese despliegue de lágrimas los soldados no hicieron más que reír "Vaya parece que hemos atrapado a una hadita, ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo haberte visto en los grandes juegos mágicos de hace dos años… No es que tuvieras un gran papel, perdiste una pelea y luego te apalearon, fue bastante divertido de ver."

Lucy agachó la cabeza ante esa burla, recordaba perfectamente aquel día, el dolor y la humillación que había sentido, el grito de Natsu, desesperado por ir a ayudarla… Por salvarla… Como siempre había hecho. Hasta que se marchó, y Lucy no podía evitar preguntarse que, si él hubiese estado allí… ¿Estarían en esta situación?

"Bueno, será mejor terminar con esto de una vez, ponle las esposas y se la llevaremos al rey" ordenó uno de los soldados. Lucy no ofreció resistencia cuando se acercó a ella y le ató las manos por detrás de la espalda. Tenía la esperanza de poder vivir una vida pacífica, sin más combates aunque fuese escondiéndose, pero ni siquiera la permitían hacer eso. La muchacha no podía detener las lágrimas que caían sin control por sus mejillas, era horrible pensar en el sufrimiento que los demás magos habían tenido que soportar, y tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar con ella ahora. "Vamos, camina" El soldado que la había atado la empujó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y Lucy comenzó a andar hacia donde la guiaban.

"¡Mirad! ¡Arriba!" "¡¿Qué es eso?!" los soldados comenzaron a mirar hacia arriba "Parece una… Persona"

Lucy miró también hacia arriba al escuchar aquello "No puede ser…"

"¡KARYÜ NO TEKKEN!" un tremendo impacto hizo saltar a Lucy y al soldado que la apresaba, obligando a la maga celestial a cerrar los ojos. Cayó al suelo con fuerza y sintió un tremendo calor a su alrededor. No lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo… Abrió los ojos y allí estaba, delante de ella y encarando a los miembros del ejército del rey, tenía su pelo rosado un poco más largo pero era inconfundible "Natsu…" exclamó Lucy, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él giró la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado "¡Hey Lucy! Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. No tengo la historia completamente construida así que agradezco sugerencias xD Eso sí, si vais a sugerir algo que aparece en el manga no me digáis que aparece , así no sabré que es un Spoiler xDDD**

 **Espero que de momento os esté gustando aunque este capítulo de introducción no sea demasiado intenso, pero ahora que Natsu está aquí podremos tener momentos Nalu :p Soy un romántico ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Nada más que añadir por mi parte, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible pero también me debo a los lectores de mi otro fanfic de Dragon Ball, así que tengo que alternar la escritura** **Hasta la próxima y sed buenos :P**


	2. Te lo prometo

**Bueno pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de "La rebelión de las Hadas", supongo que os sorprenderá la actualización rápida. Esto se debe a que cuando empecé la historia quería escribir todo esto y me sentía muy inspirado para ello. Al menos hasta este momento de la historia, pero decidí partirlo en dos capítulos en primer lugar porque de lo contrario me habría quedado muy largo y en segundo lugar para subir el primer capítulo antes y comenzar a engancharos a la historia jejeje.**

 **Pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo tardará algo más ya que voy a centrarme en subir un capítulo del fanfic de Dragon Ball Z que estoy escribiendo de forma simultánea. Estoy llegando al final y estoy seguro de que mis lectores están esperando mi actualización**

 **Muchas gracias a los que seguís la historia y la habéis añadido a favoritos, así como a los que habéis comentado xD**

 **Giuly DG: Muchas gracias xD Te aseguro que la historia tiene bastantes giros inesperados, me alegro de que te haya gustado.**

 **Edwinedx: jejejeje entonces creo que serás feliz durante todo el fanfic xD Habrá capítulos donde me centre en otras parejas pero Nalu siempre será la principal xDDD**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, disfrutas del capítulo.**

Huele como tú

Lucy no lo podía creer, era algo con lo que ya no contaba, pensó que se había terminado. Cuando todo iba mal y los gremios de magos caían uno tras otro esperó a Natsu, esperaba que apareciera y dijese algo que la reconfortase, como siempre hacía. Pero esta vez no fue así. Fairy Tail se disolvió, Acuarios no estaba, todos sus amigos se fueron por caminos separados y no sabía a donde. Cuando todos se despidieron ella había decidido quedarse en Magnolia, manteniéndose en contacto con Gray,Juvia, Cana o Levy, pero al empezar la persecución de magos por todo Fiore Lucy se vio obligada a mudarse de forma precipitada y al parecer todos sus amigos se habían visto en la misma situación ya que ninguna de las direcciones que tenía eran correctas o parecían llegar a buen puerto. Y por supuesto ninguno de ellos sabía donde encontrarla.

La maga celestial había contado con Natsu desde que le conoció, por mucho que las cosas fuesen mal sabía que el Dragon Slayer terminaría pro arreglarlo todo, pero esa confianza e había desvanecido al ver todo su mundo desmoronarse, ya había renunciado a que su mejor amigo la salvase, pero allí estaba ahora, interponiéndose entre ella y los que querían hacerla daño, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo "Natsu…" Lucy estaba viviendo un torrente de emociones en ese momento. EL miedo y la rabia que había sentido cuando la habían descubierto y solo por ser maga estaban dispuestos a encarcelarla, todo eclipsado ahora por la repentina aparición del Dragon Slayer que la hacía sentir alivio por una parte, pero por otra quería gritarle y echarle en cara esos dos últimos años con todo su ser.

De pronto sintió una ligera corriente de aire a su lado, antes de que un conocido gato azul con alas aterrizase a su lado "¿Ha-Happy?" preguntó ella, al fin y al cabo era lógico que el Exceed estuviese allí también, Happy levantó la mano en señal de Saludo "¡Aye!"

Natsu rió un poco ante la atónita mirada de los soldados, ladeando la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Lucy "No te preocupes, Luce, ya me encargo yo de esto."

Su expresión cambió a una más seria cuando se dio la vuelta para encarar a los soldados del reino. Envolvió sus puños en llamas antes de gritar, prácticamente rugir "¡No vais a volver a tocar a mis amigos!"

Uno de los hombres que le apuntaba con un bastón pareció reconocerle "¡Esperad! ¡Sé quien es! ¡E cabello rosa, magia de fuego, una bufanda que parece hecha de escamas de Dragón…! ¡Es Natsu Dragneel, el Dragon Slayer!" los demás soldados miraron a su compañero. Por supuesto la fama de Natsu le precedía, siempre había sido así, desde el momento en el que Lucy le conoció.

"¡Eso qué más da! ¡Apuntadle con las lácrimas!" gritó el que estaba al mando y varias pistolas se cargaron para apuntar al mago de fuego "¡Cuidado Natsu! ¡Esas cosas pueden drenar tu poder mágico!" el aludido simplemente sonrió y se lanzó hacia delante con una velocidad que sorprendió a Lucy "¡Kariüno Yokugeky!"

Ambos brazos de Natsu se envolvieron en llamas y cargó contra los soldados, más de la mitad del escuadrón saltó por los aires y cuando el que quedaba en pie apuntó hacia Natsu y disparó el Dragon Slayer se elevó en el aire. Happy se le había acercado por la espalda y le había levantado para esquivarlos "Jejeje… Gracias Happy. Ahora acabemos con esto" Natsu sonrió con diversión pero cierta malicia mientras envolvía ambos puños en llamas "¡Aye, Sir!" gritó Happy, lanzándose hacia abajo para acercarse lo más posible a los soldados y asegurarse de que el ataque de Natsu no fallase.

El hijo de Igneel juntó las dos manos por encima de su cabeza y las llamas se agruparon para crear una enorme bola de fuego "Karyüno… ¡KÖEN!"

Lanzó la bola de fuego y una gran explosión se generó en la calle. Lucy se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos y a cubrir se con el brazo la cara a cause del viento y el polvo que el masivo ataque de Natsu habían provocado. Cuando abrió los ojos la nube de polvo se iba disipando poco a poco y Lucy pudo ver como todos y cada uno de los soldados estaban en el suelo, inconscientes y con graves quemaduras por todo su cuerpo.

"Aaaaaahhhh… Quizás me he pasado un poco, todavía no termino de controlar del todo bien este poder mágico." Dijo Natsu, aterrizando frente a la maga rubia y estirando un momento su brazo y hombro derecho. "Vamos, tenemos que irnos, Lucy" Natsu sonrió y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Lucy se quedó mirando la mano del Dragon Slayer por un momento, ante lo que Natsu ladeó la cabeza un poco, visiblemente confuso "¿Pasa algo?" Lucy no sabía que decir. Todo había pasado demasiado deprisa, la habían descubierto, la vida que había llevado durante casi año y medio volvía a cambiar drásticamente y había pasado de verse sola y de enfrentarse de nuevo a la perspectiva de huir e incluso a la de ser encarcelada a estar frente a frente con Natsu después de dos años, ofreciéndole la mano… Antes de todo aquello no habría dudado ni un segundo, así que se tragó las lágrimas. Decidió que ya había llorado bastante por un día y sonrió, cogiendo la mano de Natsu, que se sentía extrañamente cálida al tacto, más de lo que Lucy recordaba. Y aunque no lo quería admitir, al menos no de momento, se volvió a sentir segura, se volvió a sentir en casa "No, no pasa nada, vamos…"

El Dragon Slayer sonrió y tiró de ella suavemente para ponerla de pie y miró a su alrededor "uhm… ¿A dónde vamos?" Lucy sonrió un poco, parecía muy decidido a marcharse pero, como siempre, no tenía un plan "Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, y tenemos que hablar, vamos a mi casa, supongo que tendremos unas horas antes de que averigüen donde vivo, así que nos dará tiempo a prepararnos antes de irnos."

Natsu asintió emocionado "¡Suena bien! ¡Echaba de menos estar en tu casa!" dijo el joven de pelo rosa, antes de tirar de la mano de Lucy para comenzar a caminar "¡Ah…!" Lucy, sorprendida, se apresuró a aclararle a Natsu algo importante, al fin y al cabo no estaba segura de hasta donde el Dragon Slayer lo había razonado por sí mismo "Natsu, ya no vivo en Magnolia… Mi casa no es la misma…"

El la miró como si hubiese dicho lo más obvio del mundo "Ya lo sé, fui a buscarte allí y no estabas. Pero es tu casa ¿No? Jeje, estoy seguro de que olerá como tú…"

Natsu aclaró esto último como si fuese de lo más normal y volvió a mirar al frente, sin embargo Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras apartaba la mirada "Su-Supongo…"

Happy, que hasta ese momento había volado detrás de ellos, se colocó a la altura de Natsu y le preguntó "Oye Natsu… ¿Tú sabes dónde vive Lucy?"

De pronto el joven mago se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta "Pues la verdad es que no… jejeje…" confesó el Dragon Slayer con una sonrisa algo estúpida en la cara, antes de dirigirse a su compañera "Lucy, guíanos."

Lucy soltó la mano de Natsu con un suspiro resignado y se colocó al frente de la marcha "Vamos…" dijo echando a correr, no sabía muy bien como sentirse ni como reaccionar. Quería preguntarle a Natsu por todo lo que había pasado, quería gritarle por dejarla sola, pero también se alegraba de tenerle allí, por primera vez en casi dos años, volvía a tener esperanza.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al apartamento de la maga celestial. Lucy miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie les había seguido y abrió la puerta. En cuanto el acceso al apartamento estuvo abierto Natsu y Happy se precipitaron al interior sin siquiera encender la luz, cosa de la que se encargó Lucy tan solo dos segundos después. "¡¿Cómo habéis legado ahí tan deprisa?!" gritó Lucy cuando, al iluminarse la habitación, se encontró al Dragon Slayer sentado en su sofá y a Happy en su regazo, con una expresión muy relajada "Aaaaaahhhhh… Hacía tiempo que no me sentaba en un sitio tan cómodo" Natsu empezó entonces a olisquear el aire y sonrió mirando a su ex compañera de equipo "Jejeje, sigues usando el mismo Champú ¿Verdad?"

Lucy se sorprendió por la pregunta "¿Uh?" Natsu volvió a olisquear y su olfato aumentado hizo el resto "Sí, fresas y vainilla… ¡Ese es tu olor, Luce! Lo he echado de menos."

"Yo… Yo también te he echado de menos, Natsu… Pensé… Pensé que con todo lo que había pasado no volverías…" Natsu entonces cambió la expresión, mirando a Lucy algo más serio.

"Te prometí que volvería, no puedo dejar Fairy Tail" Lucy entonces apretó los puños en sus costados.

"Fairy Tail ya no existe, Natsu… Y me prometiste que volverías en un año, han pasado más de dos." El mago de fuego se defendió "¡Eh! Happy y yo llegamos a Magnolia hace un año… Pero cuando entramos a tu casa por la ventana estaba totalmente vacía. Le pregunté a la señora gorda dónde estabas y me dijo que habías desaparecido y algo de que la magia está prohibida… ¿Te lo puedes creer? Jejeje. Bueno, el caso es que decidimos ir al gremio y vimos que no estaba reconstruido, me pareció raro y pregunté por ahí. Me dijeron que Fairy Tail se había disuelto y cuando les pregunté por ti nadie sabía nada, así que fuimos a buscarte" Natsu entonces se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza en señal de confusión "El caso es que nadie sabía nada de ti , incluso tratamos de ir a los otros gremios para ver si alguien te había visto pero están todos vacíos, y durante este último año buscándote me han atacado muchas veces y la gente parecía asustarse al verme usar la magia, me ha parecido todo bastante raro."

"Natsu… Lo que te dijeron era verdad, la magia está prohibida, la princesa Hisui y el rey han muerto y ahora el gobierno está deteniendo a todos los magos y han disuelto todos los gremios. No podemos usar magia."

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de par en par, asimilando poco a poco la información de Lucy "¿Qué? N-no… Estás mintiendo… Dime que es una broma."

Ella negó, mirando al suelo, las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con llenar sus ojos "No es ninguna broma, Natsu, ahora a los magos los encarcelan y si oponemos resistencia, nos matan."

"¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Deberíamos haber luchado! ¡Deberíamos…!"

"Tu no estabas aquí, Natsu" le cortó la rubia, y el Dragon Slayer pudo detectar el reproche en sus ojos, como si con eso quisiese decirle que no tenía derecho a reprochar nada "Los gremios lucharon, pero muchos de sus miembros murieron y la gente simplemente decidió que no quería más muerte, así que cedimos, Natsu, nos rendimos… Nos rendimos… No pudimos…" no pudo contenerlo más, las lágrimas volvieron bañar el suelo de su piso. Happy miraba a su amiga también al borde de las lágrimas "Lucy…" el pequeño Exceed no podía creerlo, todo esos años de gremio y de magia, echados a perder.

Natsu entonces se levantó, con una dura mirada en sus ojos ligeramente rasgados, acercándose a Lucy. Ella negó con la cabeza, se arrepentía de ese reproche, pero no podía evitarlo, al fin y al cabo Natsu había sido el que siempre la había apoyado. Prácticamente desde que se escapó de casa, conoció al mago de fuego a los pocos días y desde entonces siempre había estado a su lado. Protegiéndola y apoyándola, hasta que de pronto se marchó, sin previo aviso. Entre llanos Lucy levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar al Dragon Slayer, pero antes de que tuviese tiempo de decir nada éste colocó una mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Lucy, apoyándose suavemente en su pelo rubio para atraerla sin brusquedad hacia él, en un abrazo reconfortante, sonriendo con cierta ternura "Está bien, Luce, estoy aquí ahora" dijo Natsu con una voz menos burlona y despreocupada de la que usaba normalmente "Te prometo que lo arreglaré, reconstruiré Fairy Tail y devolveré la magia." Lucy no pudo más, hacía mucho tiempo que había esperado a escuchar esas palabras de Natsu, y hacía un año las habría creído. Pero había visto demasiadas cosas, había vivido demasiado y ahora no estaba segura, hasta ahora siempre había confiado ciegamente en que Natsu lo arreglaría, que Natsu siempre estaría allí y no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriese a ella ni a Fairy Tail. Pero ahora no podía creer ciegamente, sin embargo, había algo en la voz y la mirada de Natsu que comenzaron a hacerla tener esperanza en que aún era posible. Las lágrimas no dejaban de deslizarse por las mejillas de la maga celestial, mientras sollozaba sobre el pecho de Natsu con las manos apoyadas ligeramente en su pecho desnudo debajo del chaleco, hasta que toda la emoción pudo con ella y se abrazó a Natsu fuertemente, como temiendo que se volviese a marchar, entre sollozos "Natsu… No te vuelvas a marchar…" él sonrió, colocando la mano suavemente en su cabeza y abrazándola con la otra "No lo haré, Luce, te lo prometo."

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo xD Naluuuuuu *-* jejeje. Me quedé con ganas de una escena así en el anterior capítulo pero creo que separarlo y dedicar un capítulo entero al reencuentro de estos dos ha merecido la pena. ¿Vosotros qué pensáis? ¿Demasiado sentimental? ¿Ha faltado algo? Por favor no me digáis que faltaba un beso porque tengo planeado que la relación de estos dos evolucione a un ritmo calmado xD**

 **Pero bueno, gracias por seguir ahí y como ya dije la última vez no tengo la historia completamente pensada. De modo que se agradecen y mucho las sugerencias (El argumento principal está más o menos pero detalles o escenas que os gustaría leer quizás se hagan realidad si me las sugerís** **) eso sí, os recuerdo que no leo el manga, solo estoy al día con el anime así que… ¡Nada de Spoilers por favor! xDD**

 **Bueno, nada más que decir por mi parte, espero que os haya gustado y que me sigáis leyendo. No olvidéis comentar. Hasta la próxima y sed buenos :P**


	3. El Hombre Ácido

**Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que tan ilusionado me tiene xD Wow no esperaba tanta acogida con los dos primeros caps** **Muchas gracias a todos. Parece ser que se me da mejor escribir anime que cualquier otra cosa. Es bueno saberlo jejeje.**

 **Siento la tardanza en actualizar comparado con el capítulo anterior pero como ya dije el segundo lo tenía casi prácticamente escrito antes de terminar el primero. Pero este lo he escrito de cero y además lo he tratado de hacer más largo xD**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir adelante con la historia.**

 **Kagome-Nekko: Me alegro de que te guste** **Y espero que el segundo capítulo te haya parecido igual de interesante. Disfruta del tercero xD**

 **Giuly DG: Gracias jejeje La verdad es que yo también me lo he pasado genial escribiendo el Nalu. Una de las escenas mas intensas entre ellos al menos en un par de capítulos que serán más de historia xD**

 **Axeex: Gracias, Me alegra que te guste, la verdad es que intento mantener esa tensión pero con avance en los caps. xD Y bueno, lo intentaré, este capítulo lo he hecho más largo. Pero ten en cuenta que canto más largo más lentas las actualizaciones**

 **Edwinedx: Jejejeje, me alegro que te haya gustado. A mí también me encanta escribir NALU, es genial la relación que tienen estos dos incluso sin estar juntos ¿Verdad? Estoy deseando escribir los avances xD Y sí, habrá Lemon jejeje. Ya que lo mencionas. Al final de esta nota de autor hablaré sobre ello.**

 **Lady-Werempire: Gracias xD Este tipo de comentarios me ayudan a seguir. Y bueno, siempre he creído que Natsu es de fijarse en detales y soltarlos en el momento justo para hacer que Lucy se ponga roja cual tomate xD**

 **Hotary-Channya: Claro que la voy a seguir xD Me alegra que te guste y de estar en tus favoritos. Intento mantener esa tensión entre ellos y describir como Lucy ha perdido un poco de confianza en él. Y en cuanto a la trama aún quedan muchas cosas por ver xD**

 **Bueno, ya que Edwinedx lo ha mencionado, hablemos de Lemon. Hay varias parejas en este fanfic, algunas más desarrolladas que otras, pero no puedo hacer Lemon de todas ellas, ya que no quiero saturar la historia con ello. Desde Luego Natsu y Lucy tendrán su ración, que para eso es la pareja principal. Pero entre las otras no sé si lo haré de dos o de sólo una. De todas formas quiero que votéis para vuestra favorita. Los candidatos son JerZa, GaLe o Gruvia. Lo siento pero ElfGreen no es una pareja que me entusiasme y Miraxus está descartada por razones que ya veréis más adelante. No sé si haré una o dos, pero si no me lo decís vosotros elegiré yo a mis favoritas, que desde ahora os digo serían GaLe en primer lugar y JerZa en segundo, sin embargo puedo cambiarlo por vosotros ;)**

 **Ahora sí, sin más dilación, vamos con el capítulo.**

El Hombre Ácido

Lucy apagó la ducha, sabía que tenían poco tiempo pero no tenía ni idea de cuanto iba a pasar hasta que pudiese lavarse como es debido, ya que lo más probable era que Natsu y ella pasasen mucho tiempo huyendo y caminando sin rumbo. Se sentía bastante mejor, es cierto que veía su relación con Natsu de manera diferente, el no tenerle allí cuando más le necesitaba había hecho mella en el alma de la joven, pero el mago de cabello rosa siempre era capaz de levantarle el ánimo y ahora estaba dispuesta a luchar de nuevo.

Salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla de color blanco para cubrir su cuerpo mientras con otra se secaba el pelo… "¡Hey Lucy! ¿Dónde está la…?"

La puerta se abrió y el Dragon Slayer de pelo rosa entró al cuarto de baño de pronto, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero a Lucy le faltó tiempo para ponerse histérica "¡Fuera!" sin poder reaccionar Natsu salió disparado fuera del baño y chocó contra la pared del salón a cause de una patada en la cara que la maga celestial le propinó, furiosa.

"¡Espera a que salga, idiota!" le gritó Lucy desde la puerta antes de volver a cerrarla de un portazo. El Dragon Slayer se levantó y se sentó en el suelo, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero bastante infantil "Sólo quería preguntarle donde estaba la comida… Apenas tienen la nevera."

Happy se acercó planeando al mago y con una sonrisilla le preguntó "¿Seguro que sólo era eso lo que querías? Natsu, eres un pervertido… pffff…" el gato rió tapándose la boca con las manos, mientras Natsu miraba hacia otro lado "Cállate…"

Cuando Lucy salió del baño al cabo de unos minutos, ya completamente vestida, Natsu y Happy estaban saqueando su nevera. La maga celestial había preparado una pequeña mochila con lo esencial para el viaje, entro lo que había comida. Había decidido hacerlo de ese modo y mantenerlo fuera de la vista de Natsu y Happy, segura de que ambos dos habrían acabado con sus reservas si no lo hubiese hecho, y como era lógico no podían pasar por las tiendas de Hargeon a comprar para el viaje ahora que eran criminales buscados.

"Lucy apenas tienes comida…" se quejó el Dragon Slayer, a lo que el Exceed se mostró de acuerdo "¡Sí! Solo he encontrado un pescado…"

Ella sonrió y decidió no decirles la verdadera razón "¿Esperabais que mi nevera estuviese llena? Vivo sola y ya no tengo visitantes inesperados que me dejan sin comida, así que solo compro lo necesario para mí… Que al parecer ya ha desaparecido" era cierto, la nevera estaba casi completamente vacía.

Lucy se estiró un poco antes de comentar "Bueno, tendremos que marcharnos en breve, supongo… ¿Qué podemos hacer?" la verdad era que nunca se había planteado lo que podría hacer si Natsu volvía o si tenía que dejar su casa, se había resignado al tipo de vida que llevaba, pero el mago de pelo rosa respondió muy convencido "Buscaremos a los demás, volveremos a unir Fairy Tail y derrotaremos a los que no les gusta la magia."

Ella decidió no contestar, al fin y al cabo seguía teniendo esas dudas internas sobre si debía confiar plenamente en las palabras de Natsu, tan alentadoras como siempre… "Eso está muy bien… ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar a buscar?" preguntó entonces, pero Natsu la miró con cara de confusión "Pues no lo se… No tengo ni idea de por donde puede estar ninguno…"

Lucy resopló y se pellizcó ligeramente el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice "Vale… ¿Qué hiciste para encontrarme a mí?" la maga celestial dedujo que esa sería una pregunta más fácil y quizás les llevase a alguna parte, sin embargo Natsu se encogió de hombros antes de contestar "Nada… Fue casualidad, te estuvimos buscando casi un año y nadie sabía decirnos dónde estabas ni sabía nada de ti… Así que cuando nos quedamos sin nadie a quien preguntar Happy y yo decidimos venir a Hargeon."

Ella levantó una ceja, algo suspicaz, al fin y al cabo era mucha casualidad "¿Y por qué Hargeon?" Natsu se encogió de hombros "No sé, siempre nos pasan cosas buenas cuando venimos aquí."

Al escuchar aquello Lucy frunció un poco el ceño, esa era una afirmación bastante exagerada "¿En serio? ¿Cuántas veces habéis venido aquí?" Natsu sonrió de forma alegre y sincera antes de contestar "Sólo una, pero te conocimos a ti."

Ella entonces no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado "Yo… Sí… Su-Supongo…" se acababa de percatar de que, quizás, cuando estaba decidiendo a dónde mudarse tras huir de Magnolia que su primera opción fuese Hargeon tuvo algo que ver con que aquel fuese el lugar dónde su vida dio un cambio brusco para bien por primera vez al conocer al mago de fuego… Puede que, inconscientemente Lucy aún tuviese la esperanza de que aquello se repitiese en la misma ciudad, y así había sido.

"Te gggggggusta…" dijo de pronto Happy en la oreja de Lucy, sacándola de sus pensamientos "¡No es cierto! ¡Cállate gato!" respondió ella, aunque era incapaz de que el sonrojo desapareciera de su rostro.

De pronto Natsu levantó la cabeza, con una expresión algo más seria. Lucy le miró sin comprender "¿Natsu…?"

"Hay que irse" dijo de pronto el Dragon Slayer, ante lo que Lucy se puso en tensión, sin comprender demasiado bien lo que ocurría "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Natsu se acercó a la puerta del apartamento con cuidado "Decías que no sabías cuanto tardarían en encontrar tu casa ¿No?" preguntó él, girándose para mirar directamente a los ojos marrones de la maga celestial, bastante serio "Pues huelo al menos treinta personas subiendo por las escaleras, así que vámonos."

Lucy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que al instante siguiente Natsu la estaba cargando al hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas. "¡Espera! ¡Natsu! ¡No, nonononono, ni se te ocurra!".

El mago de fuego ni siquiera la escuchó, echó a correr hacia la ventana y saltó por ella rompiendo el cristal. Lucy no pudo reprimir un grito histérico, al fin y al cabo vivía en un cuarto piso y si caían al suelo lo más probable era que no lo contasen.

Sin embargo justo cuando iban a impactar contra el suelo de los pies de Natsu surgieron dos lenguas de fuego muy potentes, parecidas a las que a veces el Dragon Slayer había usado para elevarse en el aire. Pero esta vez lo que hicieron fue amortiguar la caída y permitir que Natsu aterrizase sin problemas debajo de la ventana de Lucy "Jejeje, no te pongas histérica, no estoy tan loco, Luce" dijo Natsu, antes de echar a correr, sin percatarse siquiera de que seguía cargando a la maga celestial a hombros. Por suerte para Lucy sus llaves y su látigo de estrellas estaban firmemente sujetos a su cinturón, una costumbre que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo, de lo contrario probablemente no habría tenido oportunidad de recuperarlos de su casa ya que a los pocos segundos la cabeza de un soldado del reino asomó por la ventana "¡Van por ahí! ¡Alertad a todos los escuadrones!"

"¡Natsu! ¡Bájame!" Gritó la joven rubia de una forma casi histérica. Ser perseguida era algo que no le gustaba, pero además que Natsu la cargase como un saco la ponía de muy mal humor, y honestamente se sentía más cómoda si tenía que escapar con sus propios pies.

El Dragon Slayer obedeció y la dejó en el suelo, sólo para que tanto él como Lucy como su compañero Exceed comenzasen a escapar y a perderse de nuevo entre las calles de la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora, Lucy?" preguntó Natsu, suponiendo que la muchacha tendría un plan o al menos una idea, ella no paró de correr incluso mientras contestaba "Bueno, no podemos usar ningún tren o barco porque estoy segura de que los soldados los están vigilando todos ahora que hay dos fugitivos en la ciudad… Tendremos que salir de la ciudad y adentrarnos en el bosque, caminar hasta la siguiente zona habitada… E intentar reunir algo de información sobre los demás."

Natsu asintió sin parar de correr, eso sonaba muy bien la verdad, estaba deseando volver a reunir a los demás y luchar por la magia, no podía ser que todo lo que habían construido, toda su familia y su estilo de vida hubiese desaparecido por completo. Durante un instante miró a Lucy, que corría delante de él, y se planteó durante un segundo lo que había tenido que sufrir la maga celestial. Él lo estaba pasando mal y se había enterado después, pero ella lo había vivido todo mientras el mundo de los magos se desmoronaba, y en ese instante Natsu deseó haber estado allí.

No miraron atrás en ningún momento, ni se detuvieron, hasta que la expresión de Natsu cambió por completo en un instante "¡Lucy!" aumentó su velocidad para colocarle la mano en el hombro a la maga celestial y tirar hacia atrás, antes de que un enorme torrente de líquido entre amarillento y anaranjado que parecía hervir les cortó el paso. Por suerte el Dragon Slayer llegó a tiempo y consiguió evitar que Lucy fuese alcanzada de lleno por esa sustancia.

Natsu podía oler perfectamente como aquello no era un líquido normal, despedía una fragancia desagradable, casi corrosiva… Y Natsu no tenía ni idea de lo acertado que estaba.

"Dios…" escuchó decir a Lucy, cuando lo que les cortaba el paso desapareció el suelo ya no existía delante de ellos. Por donde había pasado lo que quiera que fuese eso ahora solo había un agujero en la acera, no demasiado profundo pero si lo suficiente como para haber destruido todo el cemento y haber llegado hasta la tierra. Los bordes del pavimento alrededor del agujero parecían estar quemados, pero no por fuego, sino más bien deshechos. Ante ellos había un hombre, no demasiado alto, con el cabello de color verde y ligeramente alborotado cayéndole por los hombros. Sus ojos eran ligeramente rasgados y de color amarillento. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su piel. Estaba llena de ronchones, como si se hubiese quemado, pero simplemente era que su piel original se había levantado y una nueva había crecido. "Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia…" dijo entonces. El Dragon Slayer se puso en guardia, estaba claro que no era un amigo.

"No podía creerlo cuando me informaron de que se te había visto, me muero de ganas de pelear contra otro Dragon Slayer, el último me decepcionó un poco, la verdad."

Natsu envolvió su puño en llamas y le mantuvo la mirada firmemente "¿Quién eres?"

"Es Hatory… Es parte de uno de los escuadrones más temidos del reino…" Lucy fue la que contestó, sin embargo Natsu no estaba muy convencido "¿Por qué siento magia en él?"

El aludido se rió de forma socarrona "Porque soy un mago… La rubita te lo puede decir, soy como tú, un Dragon Slayer, bueno, no como tú exactamente, yo soy de segunda generación." explicó "Cuando todo esto empezó decidí que me gustaba usar la magia, así que ofrecí mis servicios al reino a cambio de poder usar mi magia, y me he dedicado a atrapar magos desde entonces." Giró la cabeza y le mostró a Natsu una cicatriz en el cuello, bastante pequeña "Lo único que tuve que soportar fue una pequeña lácrima explosiva en mi cuello por si me revelo, pero sinceramente, no pienso hacerlo."

La vena de la frente de Natsu se hinchó, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando "Te vendiste… Vendiste a tus compañeros magos…" Hatory negó con la cabeza "No sólo les vendí, también he capturado a unos cuantos, incluso les he matado."

El Dragon Slayer de fuego no se quedó a escuchar más, con un grito de rabia envolvió su puño en llamas y se lanzó contra el mago traidor "¡Karyüno Tekken!"

La velocidad de su ataque sorprendió incluso a Hatory, que solo pudo cruzar los brazos frente a él para cubrirse, saliendo disparado hacia atrás por la fuerza. Cuando se detuvo no perdió ni un segundo y sonrió "Sanseiryüno… ¡Hökou!"

Al vislumbrar el ataque de Hatory Lucy gritó "¡Natsu! ¡No dejes que eso te toque!"

Él trató de hacerla caso y se apartó cuando de la boca abierta de su rival surgió un torrente de esa misma sustancia amarillenta y viscosa, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el ataque de Hatory le rozó en un costado. Un desagradable olor a carne quemada acompañado de un sonido de abrasión hizo al Dragon Slayer de pelo rosa gritar de dolor "¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Quema!"

En el lugar dónde el rugido de Hatory le había alcanzado la piel de Natsu estaba quemada, deshecha y en carne viva…

"Es ácido, Dragoncito de fuego, mucho más efectivo que tus insignificantes llamas a la hora de quemar lo que sea…"

Natsu sonrió "Eso me gustaría verlo…" a Hatary no pareció impresionarle aquello, simplemente rió un poco "Eres arrogante, ese idiota de veneno también lo era antes de que lo destrozase y lo echase de cabeza a su celda…"

Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca, completamente sorprendida "No puede ser… ¿Cobra?" de todos era sabido que el Dragon Slayer de Veneno que Natsu a duras penas consiguió derrotar era un mago extremadamente poderoso. Sin embargo aquello solo pareció emocionar aún más al Dragon Slayer de fuego "Muy bien… No es que el tipo me cayese bien pero voy a vengarle… Estoy encendido."

Hatory simplemente sonrió y envolvió sus puños en un ácido anaranjado y viscoso, listo para corroer cualquier cosa que tocase. Sin embargo Natsu exhaló muy profundo, generando unas ligeras lenguas de fuego que entraban en su boca como si fuese aire.

"¡Lucy! ¡Debemos cubrirnos!" gritó Happy de inmediato, antes de coger a la maga celestial por la parte de atrás de la camiseta y volar con ella a la máxima velocidad que pudo para ocultarse tras un edificio.

"Karyüno…" murmuró Natsu, el Dragon Slayer de ácido levantó una ceja, veía venir ese ataque desde lejos, sería capaz de esquivarlo sin problemas, pero algo que no había calculado ocurrió "¡HÖKOOOOOOUUUUUU!"

Hatory abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. El ataque llameante que surgió de la boca de Natsu, además de ser el mayor y más intenso rugido que jamás había visto, le alcanzó en menos de un segundo. Intentó moverse pero no pudo y le impactó de lleno, provocándole un grito de dolor mientras era lanzado hacia atrás contra un edificio.

Happy y Lucy, por su parte, se vieron obligados a cubrirse la cara con las manos y a pesar de la distancia entre ellos y Natsu sintieron la potencia del ataque del Dragon Slayer de fuego. Todo el suelo tembló mientras que el edificio contra el que Hatory había chocado se derrumbó completamente, dejando esa parte de la calle completamente en ruinas. "Dios mío…" exclamó la maga celestial, contemplando al pelirosa completamente estupefacta. Sabía que Natsu era ahora más poderoso, pero jamás, jamás había visto un rugido como aquel, era casi comparable al que presenciaron cuando Igneel lo usó en la pelea contra Acnologia… ¿Habría alcanzado Natsu el poder de un auténtico Dragón?

Hatory no volvió a salir de los escombros, pero Natsu parecía haber usado mucho poder mágico. Lucy se acercó a él, algo preocupada pero mayormente impresionada "Eso ha sido… Increíble…"

"Jejeje, Gracias, Lucy, he estado entrenando mucho." Contestó el Dragon Slayer con una sonrisa, como restándole importancia.

"¡Ahí están, cogedlos!" al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que dos nuevos escuadrones de soldados les rodeaban. Natsu y Lucy se colocaron en guardia. La maga celestial no había recuperado del todo su poder mágico después de que se lo drenaran así que empuñó su látigo de estrellas, ambos listos para defenderse.

"¡Grand Chariot!" de pronto siete haces de luz parecidos a meteoritos cayeron contra los soldados del reino, como si de una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se tratara, haciendo el suelo explotar y eliminándolos a todos, sin excepción.

"Un momento…" dijo Natsu "Yo conozco esa magia."

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Natsu, Lucy…" los dos mencionados se giraron para encontrarse frente a frente con un hombre alto, de pelo azul y un tatuaje rojo parecido a una runa que le cruzaba de arriba abajo la parte derecha de la cara.

"¡Lo sabía!" exclamó Natsu. Lucy sonrió, emocionada de ver al mago de magia de cuerpo celestial "¡Jellal!" dijo la rubia, corriendo a abrazarle. Nunca había tenido demasiada relación con el… "amigo" de Erza, pero ver simplemente otra cara conocida la llenaba de gozo. El miembro de Crime Sorciere se mostró incómodo, poniéndose rígido mientras Lucy le abrazaba. Miró entonces a Natsu con una expresión algo más seria "¿Dónde te habías metido?"

El Dragon Slayer de fuego captó duda en los ojos de Jellal y casi hasta un ligero reproche, no tanto como Lucy pero sí que estaba ahí. Lo que no llegaba a comprender era que Jellal le tenía un profundo respeto y confiaba en él para acabar con las mayores amenazas, al igual que hizo cuando le otorgó su poder para luchar contra Zero. Sin embargo, al contrario que Lucy, sabía perfectamente que, por muy poderoso que fuese Natsu, un solo hombre no habría podido cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. Pero quizás sí evitar las muertes y encarcelamientos de algunos de sus compañeros de gremio.

"Entrenando" contestó el Dragon Slayer, ante lo que Jellal asintió simplemente. El mago peliazul sacó entonces una lácrima de comunicación y habló "Ya está, tengo a los objetivos, no te vas a creer quienes son."

Al instante siguiente otro hombre apareció al lado de Jellal "¡Mest!" Natsu le reconoció, al fin y al cabo habían sido rivales en el examen de clase S en la isla Tenrou. El hombre de pelo oscuro y con una fea cicatriz en la cara le miró "Natsu y Lucy… Me alegro de veros" entonces miró a Jellal "Tenemos que movernos, aquí estamos al descubierto".

El aludido asintió y colocó la mano en el hombro de Mest, mirando a Lucy, Natsu y Happy "Vamos, tenemos que irnos. Los demás estaban preocupados por vosotros al no haber dado señales de vida"

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron con cierta ilusión y duda "¿L-Los demás?" preguntó, ante lo que Jellal sonrió con comprensión y algo de misterio "Vamos, os lo explicaré todo por el camino." Los demás asintieron y, sin dudar, colocaron una mano en el cuerpo de Mest, antes de que éste usase su magia para hacerlos desaparecer de allí.

 **¡Y se acabó! Jejejeje. No ha habido demasiado Nalu, he preferido avanzar un poco en la trama. Han aparecido nuevos personajes, hacedme saber que pensáis de Hatory, estuve pensando bastante antes de crearlo. Por cierto, pido disculpas a los que sepan japonés por si he metido la pata con la traducción de dragón del ácido, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido**

 **En el próximo capítulo entraremos de lleno en la trama principal del fanfic y espero que os guste la verdad. Como he dicho, no tengo todo pensado así que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. Siempre y cuando no me digáis que es un Spoiler del manga, al fin y al cabo no me lo he leído, os lo recuerdo xD**

 **En el próximo capítulo empezarán a aparecer personajes a los que seguramente tendréis ganas de ver, espero no decepcionaros. Llevar a Lucy y Natsu es fácil pero sólo con ellos no se puede hacer una buena historia de Fairy Tail ¿No creéis? Bueno, lo dicho, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, de modo que nada más que añadir por mi parte.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. No olvidéis dejarme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y votar por vuestra pareja favorita para el Lemon entre GaLE, JerZa y GruVia. Hasta la próxima y sed buenos :P**


	4. El Gremio

**Bueno, aquí vengo a traeros el capítulo 4 de "La rebelión de las hadas" cada vez me salen más largos, aunque por culpa de eso tardo algo más en actualizar jejeje. No se puede tener todo ¿No?**

 **Este capítulo tendrá pinceladas de otras parejas y menos Nalu (lo siento no me matéis) ya que tengo que empezar a introducir a más personajes, espero que os guste este capítulo, me ha resultado ciertamente difícil mantener el ritmo y no hacerlo caótico con todas las nuevas incorporaciones que ha habido a la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia y la tenéis en favoritos, y por supuesto a mis reviewers, os quiero, me ayudáis muchísimo a seguir**

 **Guest: Muy bien, lo anoto, Gale también es de mis preferidas.**

 **Lady-werempire: La verdad es que Jerza también me encanta, y creo que un Lemon suyo puede ser muy interesante xD Me alegro de que te haya gustado, en este capítulo van a aparecer muchos más personajes queridos ^^**

 **Giuly DG: Me alegra que te haya gustado, intento ir avanzando poco a poco en la historia dejando detalles y no perder el ritmo**

 **Bueno, no olvidéis que aún estáis a tiempo de decirme cual es vuestra pareja favorita para el lemon entre GaLe, JerZa y GruVia. Ahora os dejo con el capítulo 4**

El Gremio

"¿Qué has querido decir antes con que los demás estarían preocupados?" le preguntó Lucy a Jellal en cuanto él, Natsu, Happy, Mest y ella reaparecieron en lo que parecía ser un bosque.

El maestro de Crime Sorciere miró a la maga celestial "Bueno, mi gremio y yo estamos acostumbrados a operar a espaldas del gobierno, huyendo de la ley" explicó el peliazul "Así que cuando todo esto empezó nos dedicamos a viajar y a ayudar a todos los magos que pudimos, nos hemos estado reuniendo desde entonces en un lugar, pero sinceramente nos estábamos preguntando que habría pasado con vosotros, si el gobierno hubiese capturado o matado al Dragon Slayer más famoso de todo Fiore o a una de las escasísimas magas celestiales que existen se habrían encargado de divulgarlo."

Mientras el mago de cuerpo celestial se explicaba todos habían estado caminando y abandonado el bosque, para simplemente encontrarse frente a una gran explanada de hierba.

Los rescatados miraron a su alrededor, hasta que Natsu preguntó "¿Dónde se supone que estamos? ¡Aquí no hay nada!"

Jellal sonrió ante la impaciencia del Dragon Slayer "No esperaríais que estuviésemos al descubierto ¿Verdad?" preguntó, sacando entonces la lácrima de comunicación de nuevo "Soy Jellal, misión cumplida, estamos fuera…" el mago de cabello azul frunció un poco el ceño antes de pronunciar "Hisui E. Fiore"

Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, reconocía ese nombre "¿El nombre de la princesa? ¿Qué quiere decir?" Jellal se giró hacia ella y sonrió tristemente "Es la contraseña, nuestra forma de honrarla"

Al instante siguiente frente a ellos surgió un enorme resplandor de luz, que comenzó a tomar la forma de una gigantesca mansión. Mest miró hacia arriba, antes de dirigirse hacia los asombrados magos de Fairy Tail "Bienvenidos al último gremio de magos…" Se hallaban ante un enorme castillo, más grande que el gremio de Fairy Tail, a Natsu le brillaban los ojos de la emoción "Wooooooow… ¡Este gremio es genial! ¿Cómo se llama?"

Jellal negó "No tiene nombre, es un lugar donde los magos de todos los gremios disueltos nos hemos reunido, por eso sólo lo llamamos "El Gremio", al ser el único que queda." Mest captó la mirada algo sombría del mago de pelo azul, al igual que la tristeza de los magos de Fairy Tail, así que trató de animar el ambiente "¡Vamos dentro! Seguro que todos se alegran de veros."

El gremio estaba tan bullicioso como siempre, Decenas y decenas de magos reían, bebían, charlaban y bromeaban sentados alrededor de las mesas. Puede que las cosas fuesen mal, pero los miembros reunidos de los gremios Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Crime Sorciere y muchos otros sabían como disfrutar de los momentos que la vida les brindaba. Al fin y al cabo estaban en un gremio de magos, un gremio que el gobierno no era capaz de desmantelar.

De pronto las puertas dobles de madera se abrieron y entró un personaje muy conocido por todos los presentes, el maestro de Crime Sorciere, el gremio fundador de aquella "sociedad". Todos saludaron a Jellal con alegría, pero la mayor sonrisa era la de cierta maga vestida con una armadura, que se acercó inmediatamente a él, ondeando su melena pelirroja.

"Jellal, bienvenido" dijo ella, clavando su mirada castaña en los ojos de él "No pensé que fueses a marcharte tú."

Ciertos murmullos se escucharon por el gremio, es más, los dos magos pudieron escuchar perfectamente como alguien pronunciaba las palabras "¿Soy el único que pensaba que le iba a besar?"

La cara de Erza se puso tan roja como su cabello, mientras que Jellal miraba hacia otro lado "Bu-bueno…" balbuceó el mago de pelo azul "Sé que había reunión de maestros pero Meredith puede ocuparse… Y quería despejarme un poco."

La maga guerrera asintió, preguntando entonces en un tono más amable, con una sonrisa cálida "¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Habéis encontrado a los magos?"

En ese instante la sonrisa de Jellal pasó a una algo más enigmática, asintiendo ligeramente y apartándose de la puerta para dejar paso a Natsu y a Lucy, el gremio de pronto se quedó completamente en silencio.

"Natsu…" Erza parecía haber visto un fantasma, al igual que todos los demás allí presentes. Al fin y al cabo todos y cada uno de ellos habían visto como el Dragon Slayer de fuego hacía frente de forma incondicional a todas las amenazas que se habían cernido sobre ellos. La más notoria cuando se enfrentó a la versión futura de Rogue y logró que los dragones de la Puerta Eclipse nunca existiesen "¡Idiota!"

Natsu no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando el puño de Erza impactó en su cabeza, haciéndole caer al suelo "¿Tienes idea de lo que nos has hecho pasar, largándote así? Nunca cambiarás Natsu."

Hubo un murmullo de risas en el gremio mientras el Dragon Slayer se levantaba con dificultad. Antes de que pudiera responder la maga guerrera le abrazó la cabeza, golpeándole de paso la cara contra su coraza "Me alegro de verte, Natsu" se giró entonces hacia la maga celestial de cabello dorado que acababa de entrar detrás del Dragon Slayer "¡Lucy!"

Erza soltó a Natsu y corrió hacia su amiga "¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! Levy decía que de pronto había dejado de saber de ti y no habías dado señales de vida, nos temíamos lo peor…"

La maga rubia miró hacia el suelo, algo avergonzada, al parecer todos habían seguido peleando menos ella "Bueno… Yo…"

"¡Lu-Chan!" de pronto Lucy sintió como una figura algo más pequeña se abalanzaba sobre ella y la abrazaba con fuerza, vislumbrando el revoloteo de un cabello azul "Levy-chan…" Lucy pronunció el nombre de su amiga al borde de las lágrimas, mientras la devolvía el abrazo y empezaba a ver como más y más gente se acercaba a ellos. Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Yukino, Minerva, Miliana, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Angel, Reedus, Cana, Lissana, Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Cherry y Cheria… Había tantas personas a las que había echado de menos que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar mientras abrazaba a Levy. Por fin se sentía en casa.

"Ara ara… Bienvenidos, Lucy, Natsu, Happy…" una dulce voz muy familiar se dejó oír cuando los ánimos de todos los demás se calmaron. La maga celestial se giró hacia la barra del bar para ver a Mirajane Strauss saludándolos con esa encantadora sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro "¡Mira San!" los tres recién llegados se acercaron a la barra, mientras la maga demonio los saludaba con la mano "Ha pasado mucho tiempo… jejeje… No sé por qué me imaginaba que vosotros dos apareceríais juntos." Comentó con un sonrisa un tanto traviesa y llena de significado. Sin embargo la reacción de Lucy no fue la misma que solía ser cuando eso ocurría, enrojeciendo completamente y balbuceando azorada. El rubor evidentemente recorrió sus mejillas, pero miró al suelo y se tensó, ella no lo había pensado, es más, se había resignado a no volver a ver al mago de fuego, sin embargo se obligó a sonreír de nuevo y devolverle la sonrisa a Mira, aunque no contestó.

El que si lo hizo fue Natsu "¡Claro! Somos compañeros al fin y al cabo" parecía que para él no había pasado el tiempo, que esos dos años fuera, sin contactar, dejándola sola, no habían significado nada ni habían hecho mella en él… Bueno, pues para ella habían significado mucho, demasiado…

"¡Mira-Nee!" Lissana se acercó a su hermana mayor con mirada acusadora "¿Qué haces detrás de la barra? Deberías estar descansando… ¡Espero que no estés otra vez sirviendo! ¡Sabes que los demás nos podemos encargar!"

Lucy parpadeó un par de veces, confundida, al fin y al cabo Mirajane siempre se había encargado de servir bebidas. La maga de Take Over hizo un mohín ante la reprimenda que la menor de los Strauss le había brindado.

"No estoy inválida, Lissana… Aún puedo trabajar" dijo, antes de que se escuchase el grito de alguien en el gremio pidiendo dos cervezas "¡Ahora mismo voy!" contestó Mira, preparando la bandeja mientras ignoraba completamente a su hermana menor, pero cuando salió de detrás de la barra Lucy, Natsu y Happy se quedaron absolutamente en shock, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

Mira lucía una inmensa barriga abombada que se sujetaba con una mano, era enorme, tanto que la hacía caminar ligeramente encorvada hacia atrás para compensar el peso.

"M-M-Mira…" Lucy no lo podía creer… "¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?" las preguntas se arremolinaban en el cerebro y en la boca de la maga celestial, pero se centró en la más importante de todas "¡¿Con quién?!"

"¡DIOS MÍO MIRA ESTÁS MUY GORDA!" en cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Natsu el puño de Elfman impactó en su cabeza de arriba abajo, incrustándole contra el suelo de un plumazo "¡No es eso imbécil! ¡Está embarazada! ¡Va a tener un bebé!" le espetó el futuro tío de la criatura aún no nacida.

"woooooow…" Natsu se incorporó y los ojos le brillaron "¡Eso es genial, Mira! ¡Uno más para la familia!"

Lucy al fin reaccionó "¡Sí, enhorabuena!" ante eso Mirajane sonrió contenta "Gracias, a los dos" y sin hacer caso a su hermana pequeña y cargando con esa enorme barriga salió de detrás de la barra para servir las cervezas que le habían pedido.

De pronto la puerta del gremio volvió a abrirse y tres personas entraron. Mira se giró para mirarles y soltó una risilla "Vaya, el equipo Dragon Slayer ya ha vuelto…"

Natsu y Lucy se habían girado hacia la puerta, pero fue Happy el primero en reaccionar. El gatito azul voló hacia la puerta con un grito feliz en los labios "Charleeeeee…"

Los recién llegados se quedaron quietos, bastante sorprendidos por la llegada del exceed, que se abrazó a la gata blanca que se había quedado parada en el aire "¿Happy?" preguntó, devolviéndole inconscientemente el abrazo.

"¿Natsu… San?" una voz femenina e infantil preguntó por el Dragon Slayer de fuego en cuanto le vio. Allí estaba Wendy, con sus ya casi 16 años de edad había crecido bastante, su cara ya no era tan de niña y llevaba su pelo azul ondulado y algo más corto… Sin embargo no había crecido demasiado en esa parte del cuerpo que tanto parecía acomplejar a la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

Wendy corrió hacia Natsu y se lanzó contra él para abrazarle con lágrimas en los ojos "Me alegro mucho de verte…" la pequeña siempre había considerado al Dragon Slayer de fuego algo así como un hermano mayor, al fin y al cabo había sido observándole a él cómo había aprendido la mayor parte de sus técnicas de ataque, eran tanto él como Gajeel los que la inspiraban como Dragon Slayers y la hacían esforzarse más y mas. Pero Natsu tenía un carácter más jovial y familiar, lo que hacía más fácil ese tipo de relación entre ellos.

Se giró entonces hacia la maga celestial con una gran sonrisa "Lucy-San, me alegro mucho de que estés a salvo" dijo, y también la abrazo, ante lo que la rubia sonrió y le devolvió el cariño.

"Gehee… Parece que no es tan fácil librarse de ti, después de todo, Salamander" Gajeel acababa de entrar detrás de Wendy, seguido de Rogue, los tres Dragon Slayers que había en el gremio parecían formar equipo, lo que tenía sentido. El ex miembro de Phantom Lord saludó a Natsu con una fuerte palmada en la espalda que le hizo boquear.

"¡Eh! ¡¿A qué ha venido eso, cabeza de metal?!" se quejó Natsu, dándose la vuelta hacia él con cara de pocos amigos "¡Oh, ya veo! ¡¿Buscas pelea, cerebro de llama?!" le respondió Gajeel, y al instante siguiente ambos Dragon Slayers se habían golpeado las frentes mutuamente y hacían presión, antes de comenzar a pelear.

Lucy, Wendy y Mira se llevaron la mano a la frente "nunca cambiarán…" suspiraron las tres a la vez.

"Si Gajeel pelea yo también lo haré…" dijo Rogue de forma susurrante antes de unirse a la pelea.

"¡Resolver las diferencias con los puños es de hombres!" gritó Elfman antes de hacerlo también.

Al cabo de pocos segundos, sillas, mesas y vasos volaban por el gremio al haberse formado una pelea de bar en la que prácticamente todos los miembros masculinos participaban, Lucy suspiró "Erza.. ¿No crees que deberías…?" pero enseguida comprobó que la maga pelirroja estaba mandando a volar de una patada a Wakaba en ese momento, escuchó una risa masculina a su lado y se giró para ver a Jellal sentado en la barra "Últimamente está peleando más… Supongo que es su forma de liberar estrés…"

Normalmente era la maga pelirroja la que se encargaba de parar estas jaranas, pero al parecer esta no iba a ser una de esas ocasiones. El alboroto en el gremio crecía y crecía hasta que, de pronto, en el piso de arriba se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse "Vaya, parece que la reunión de los maestros ya ha acabado…" dijo Jellal tranquilamente, dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia arriba.

Todo el lugar se quedó súbitamente en silencio, a pesar de que estaba hecho un completo desastre, la pelea se paró y todos los magos miraron hacia el piso de arriba. Natsu sonrió, expectante por volver a ver al viejo, pero no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

"¿Pero qué…?" en fila, las personas que habían salido y que ahora estaban en pie mirando hacia abajo no eran las que esperaba encontrar. Kagura, Hibiki, Meredith (en sustitución de Jellal), Jura, Sting y Laxus.

El nieto de Makarov sonrió un poco al ver a Natsu y el estado del gremio "Uhmf… Así que ya has aparecido, Natsu, me preguntaba cuanto tardarías, parece que la tranquilidad del gremio se va a ir al garete si tú estás por aquí."

"¿L-Laxus?" preguntó el Dragon Slayer de fuego, al fin y al cabo se esperaba ver a Makarov. El rubio tornó su expresión en una algo más seria al mirar hacia abajo "¡Mira!" la maga de pelo blanco sonrió con una risilla de disculpa "¡Te he dicho que dejes a los demás hacer el trabajo!"

El Dragon Slayer del rayo bajó al piso de abajo para colocarse al lado de la maga de Take Over, con una mirada acusadora, pero ella simplemente colocó los brazos en jarras y le miró algo molesta "¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo servir bebidas? ¡No me va a pasar nada por eso, Laxus!"

Lucy y Natsu observaban la escena bastante sorprendidos, aunque los demás no parecían darle demasiada importancia a que el Dragon Slayer de fuego estuviese echándole la bronca a la mayor de los Strauss "¡Estás de ocho meses, Mira! El trabajo no es bueno para el beb…"

La maga le colocó el dedo en los labios y le miró con el ceño fruncido "Calla, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer y deja de preocuparte, bastante tienes con ser uno de los maestros del gremio, de nuestro bebé me encargo yo hasta que nazca." Y diciendo esto la mujer albina le colocó un beso fugaz y leve en los labios a Laxus antes de volver hacia la barra con andares orgullosos, a pesar de tener que estar sujetándose la barriga.

El Dragon Slayer de segunda generación dejó caer la cabeza con resignación, sabía que era inútil discutir con Mira, de modo que se acercó a Natsu y Lucy. Sin embargo la maga celestial no le prestaba demasiada atención, se estaba dedicando a señalar a Mirajane y a él de forma alternativa, aún sin poder creérselo "Pe-Pero… Mira… Laxus… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Vosotros dos estáis…"

La adorable mujer de pelo blanco se había vuelto a posicionar detrás de la barra y rió dulcemente antes de contestar "Bueno… Cuando Fairy Tail se desmanteló nosotros no sabíamos a donde ir, el maestro había desaparecido, así que Elfman, Lissana y yo decidimos ir por nuestra cuenta… Y como Laxus tampoco tenía a dónde ir él y los Raijinshuu nos acompañaron" la chica miró entonces al mago de la cicatriz en el ojo de una forma visiblemente enamorada "Y bueno… Han cuidado mucho de nosotros, Laxus nos protegió y se hizo cargo del gremio cuando Jellal nos encontró… Supongo que simplemente ha salido así…"

Lucy no pudo evitar fijarse en que Mirajane se estaba sonrojando, vaya… Siempre era ella la que andaba intentando emparejar a todos los del gremio entre sí, pero cuando se trataba de su propia relación parecía una colegiala enamorada.

"Te ggggggusta" dijo Happy entonces, que acababa de llegar a su lado, Mira simplemente volvió a sonreír y asintió "¡Pues claro que se gustan, gato bobo, van a tener un bebé!" replicó Lucy.

Por otra parte, Meredith se había reunido con Jellal, Erza y Kagura "Odio que me hagas pasar estas reuniones por ti… Si lo que quieres es pasar más tiempo con Erza aprovecha tus ratos libres…" le recriminaba la maga de pelo rosa.

Tanto Jellal como Erza se pusieron rojos, nadie sabía por qué exactamente no estaban juntos ya si estaba completamente claro que estaban cada uno loquito por los huesos del otro "Lo siento Meredith…" se excusó Jellal "Pero esta vez ha merecido la pena… Hemos encontrado a Natsu y Lucy… ¿Qué me he perdido?"

Fue Kagura la que contestó "No demasiado, hemos conseguido saber que el gobierno está empezando a mandar a miembros de la brigada mágica contra objetivos menores en caso de que aparezcamos. Eso está haciendo bastante más complicado el proceso, por lo que quizás tengamos que hacer equipos más grandes…" Erza asintió "Estoy de acuerdo, la verdad es que las últimas misiones han sido un poco arriesgadas, la captura de Cobra y la muerte de Racer en el último trabajo son una prueba de ello, eran dos de nuestros mejores magos, creo que ir en parejas o grupos de tres ya no es suficiente, todos necesitamos más apoyo."

"¡Natsu-San! Me alegro de verte" Sting había bajado y le había pasado un brazo por los hombros al Dragon Slayer de fuego "Me he hecho mucho más fuerte que antes, deberíamos tener una revancha un día de estos" el nuevo maestro de Sabertooth se mostraba alegre y jovial con todo el mundo, al fin y al cabo era el Dragon Slayer de la luz, algo tenía que mostrarse en su carácter "Jejeje, yo tampoco he estado de brazos cruzados, pero pelearemos cuando quieras…" respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

De pronto una alarma sonó en el gremio y una lácrima colocada techo empezó a brillar en un color rojo.

"¡¿Otro color rojo?!" exclamó Rogue, completamente sorprendido "No puede ser… Acabamos de tener uno." Sting miró a Natsu al decir estas palabras y el Dragon Slayer de fuego se extrañó "¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

El maestro de Sabertooth señaló a la lácrima del techo "Esa lácrima tiene un potente hechizo de detección de Etherion y alcance amplificado, ahora en Fiore apenas se usa la magia, así que cuando hay un gran pico de poder lo detecta y nos avisa. Se ilumina en Azul, verde amarillo o rojo según el poder del mago en cuestión… Vosotros habías sido un código rojo, pero nunca hemos tenido dos tan seguidos."

Laxus se subió encima de una de las mesas para calmar los ánimos, al fin y al cabo todos estaban murmurando sorprendidos "¡Esta bien, calma! ¡Necesitamos calmarnos y darnos prisa en planificar!"

"Hibiki-dono, si eres tan amable…" dijo entonces Jura, dirigiéndose al maestro de Blue Pegasus. El mago de Archive asintió y sus pantallas holográficas aparecieron en el aire. Empezó a hacer cálculos y enseguida habló "Ya está, tengo las coordenadas del pico de energía, con un margen de error del 5%." El maestro de Lamia Scale asintió y se dirigió al gremio "¡Está bien! Sólo ahora sólo falta saber quien…"

"¡Yo iré!" Erza dio un paso al frente, pero Jellal la detuvo, preocupado "¡Erza! ¿Qué acabamos de hablar? ¡Tenemos que empezar a enviar equipos a las misiones!" esto tenía una explicación, Erza siempre había salido sola o a veces con Jellal, no parecía muy dispuesta a formar equipo, pero entonces la maga pelirroja sonrió "Bueno… Eso era antes de que mi equipo se reuniera." Les dirigió una mirada a Natsu, Lucy y Wendy, que en ese momento estaban juntos en la barra, el Dragon Slayer de fuego sonrió y se levantó "¡Eso es! ¡El antiguo equipo vuelve a hacer trabajos unido! ¡Sólo falta el muñeco de nieve y estará completo!" Lucy sonrió y también se levantó "Supongo que después de tanto tiempo sola volver a ir con vosotros será divertido…" Wendy rió un poco y se colocó al lado de Lucy "Os he echado mucho de menos, chicos, me encantaría volver a trabajar con vosotros…"

"¡Aye Sir!" gritó Happy, Charle simplemente sonrió y cruzó los brazos, manteniéndose al lado del Exceed azul. Erza asintió "Muy bien, preparaos, partiremos en diez minutos" Natsu alzó el puño al aire y lo envolvió en llamas "¡Sí señor! ¡Estoy encendido!"

 **¡Y hasta aquí! Hehehe, el equipo de Natsu ha vuelto xD ¡Y Mira está embarazada! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os lo esperabais? Ahora sabéis por qué Miraxus no está en la lista de posibles Lemon, siempre había querido escribir a una Mira embarazada, me parece súper tierna xDD**

 **Bueno, espero que aprobéis mi idea de un gremio común con todos los magos unidos en plan resistencia, siempre he fantaseado con algo así en Fairy Tail y me resulta muy interesante escribirlo xD**

 **¿Quién podrá ser el código rojo? ¿Vosotros qué creéis? Bueno, nada más por ahora. No olvidéis comentar y decirme qué lemon preferís entre GaLe, JerZa y GruVia. Hasta la próxima y sed buenos :P**


	5. Mejor Yo que Tú

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy con el quinto capítulo de "La Rebelión de las hadas". He tardado algo más que mis actualizaciones habituales por una sencilla razón. Durante las vacaciones de semana Santa he salido fuera y no tenía mi pc para escribir jejeje. De todas formas espero compensar la tardanza con el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y unos cuantos momentos de pareja, espero que os guste**

 **He aprovechado este capítulo para introducir otra pareja de mis favoritas, habrá NaLu pero no demasiado. Lo siento xD Muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís y comentáis, significa mucho para mí y de verdad no sabéis lo que me ayuda para seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

 **Lady Werempire: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste. En cuanto a quién es, bueno tndrás que esperar jejejej. JerZa también es de mis favoritas y un Lemmon de ellos se presenta bastante interesante de escribir, la verdad.**

 **Invitado: Bueno no está en la lista porque ese es seguro que va a haber una escena pro lo menos. Al fin y al cabo son la pareja principal del fanfic** **Gracias, me apunto el GaLe y me alegro de que te guste mi fic xD**

 **Guly DG: Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero como dije he estado de vacaciones xD En cuanto al Miraxus la pareja me encanta y sinceramente quería explorar ese aspecto de una Mira embarazada**

 **La Osa Roja: Me alegra que te sorprendiera es lo que pretendía, pero siempre he visto a Mira y Laxus como los primeros en ser padres en parte por que son los más adultos también. Y sí, ya empieza a haber más gente, faltan algunos pero no creo que tarden mucho en aparecer jeje**

 **Nivi Shina: Pues me alegra escuchar eso, siempre agradezco los nuevos lectores xD Es genial que te guste y muchas gracias, intento avanzar poco a poco y haciendo la historia interesante y coherente con los pjs. En cuanto la gremio e suna idea que siempre me ha intrigado, vemos esas rivalidades entre los gremios pero nunca se han unido de esa forma, lo más parecido fue con Oracion seis y a pequeña escala jejeje, por eso he querido hacerlo… ¿Por qué todos asumen que Gray y Juvia aparecerán juntos?** **Silba** **me temo que tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo**

 **Hotaru-channya: Muchísimas gracias, me encanta ver que a los fans de la serie os gusta lo que escribo, es muy gratificante. Jejejeje a mi también me encanta Miraxus y quería darles algo especial**

 **Valkiria-San: Hola xD Me alegro que te haya sorprendido, creo que se esperaba un Miraxus menos avanzado pero pensé… ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo en situaciones como esta es cuando los amores más florecen jeje. Me apunto el GaLe y muchas gracias, espero seguirte sorprendiendo con la historia**

 **Nada más que añadir de momento, vamos con el quinto capítulo.**

Mejor yo que tú

 _El Gremio_

La puerta del gremio se cerró después de que Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charle lo abandonaran junto con Mest, que se encargaba del transporte de los equipos hasta el lugar de las misiones. Gajeel estaba sentado en una de las mesas bebiendo una cerveza y sin apartar la vista de la puerta, Salamander había vuelto, eso era bueno, ahora quizás podrían patearles el culo a esos idiotas del castillo más fácilmente, aunque por supuesto él no necesitaba a la lagartija de fuego para nada. Lily, que estaba sentado al lado de su amigo tomando su zumo de piña, miró al Dragon Slayer de hierro "¿Te preocupa algo?"

Gajeel negó con la cabeza, apurando su jarra de un trago "No, solo pensaba que con la salamandra y la rubia aquí no creo que tardemos mucho en pasar a la acción" contestó "Por alguna extraña razón cuando ese idiota anda cerca pasan cosas…"

El mago de Fairy Tail se levantó y se estiró, dirigiendo una disimulada mirada hacia la barra, donde Levy estaba sentada hablando con Mira "Estoy cansado, me marcho a la habitación" le anunció entonces a su Exceed negro antes de comenzar a caminar.

El gremio estaba dividido en dos plantas, la primera de ellas tenía el gran salón con la barra y el bar en la parte delantera junto con las escaleras para subir a la parte más alta, dónde se encontraban los dormitorios de los maestros de gremio, las salas de reuniones, biblioteca, archivos, artefactos mágicos etc.

El resto de la planta inferior estaba compuesta principalmente por habitaciones para los magos residentes, ya fueran individuales o compartidas.

En la barra, a Levy no se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que Gajeel le había dirigido esa mirada e infló los mofletes algo molesta. Mira levantó la ceja de forma algo pícara ante de preguntarle a su amiga de pelo azul "Jijiji ¿Te pasa algo? Parece como si cierto Dragon Slayer provocase que te enfurruñases" Levy enrojeció hasta el cuero cabelludo y negó con la cabeza "¿Qué? ¡Nonononono" ¡Nada de eso! Puede hacer lo que quiera…" sin embargo la mirada penetrante de Mira la hizo bajar la cabeza un poco "Es que… No sé… Entiendo que la llegada de Natsu y Lucy sea emocionante y eso… Pero ha llegado y ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra. Un hola enana o algo así hubiese bastado ¿Sabes?"

La maga de Take Over no pudo evitar reír un poco ante las quejas de la pequeña maga "¡Vamos Levy! No voy a negar que tengas razón… Pero sabes mejor que nadie que a ese tipo no se le pueden aplicar las normas de educación normales… Sólo dale tiempo" Levy suspiró, tenía sus razones para estar molesta, pero no se las podía decir a Mirajane, mayormente porque se moriría de la vergüenza.

"Tienes razón" admitió, levantándose "creo que me voy a ir a leer un rato, nos vemos luego, Mira-San."

La futura madre asintió y se despidió, mientras que la maga de escritura se dirigía hacia su habitación. Cuando perdió de vista el salón del gremio suspiró y tensó los puños a ambos lados de su cintura mientras daba patadas a piedras imaginarias despotricando "Gajeel… ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!" murmuraba para sí misma "Vale que no queramos hacer ruido… ¡Pero claro! Llevas tres días de misión y es más importante pegarte con Natsu… No te importa que pueda haber estado preocup… ¡Kya!"

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el sentir que alguien la agarraba firmemente del brazo y tiraba de ella provocó que soltase un gritito de sorpresa, antes de encontrarse con la espalda pegada a una de las columnas de madera que soportaban el piso superior, con Gajeel aprisionándola y mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras le sujetaba una mano.

"Gehee… ¿Sabes? Con el oído de Dragon Slayer se escuchan cosas muy interesantes, enana… ¿Así que estabas preocupada por mí?" preguntó él con una pícara sonrisa. Levy no pudo evitar hinchar de nuevo los mofletes, molesta, y apartar la mirada para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo, con escasos resultados, pero no pudo negar lo evidente "Pues claro, idiota… ¿Después de todo lo de estos dos años crees que no voy a dejar de preocuparme cada vez que sales?"

Gajeel sonrió un poco más y la obligó a mirarle colocando su otra mano en la barbilla de ella "Eres la mejor, enana."

Ella clavó sus ojos en los de él y de pronto sintió como los labios del Dragon Slayer de hierro atrapaban los suyos. Levy cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso, abriendo sus labios para dejar que sus lenguas jugasen la una con la otra durante unos segundos antes de que ambos se separaran. Levy tragó saliva un momento, con las mejillas rojas, antes de hacer un puchero.

"No te creas que te vas a librar con eso, sigo enfadada…" dijo entonces, aunque al parecer aquello solo provocó que el Dragon Slayer de hierro se emocionase más.

"Gehee… ¿Y ahora?" la mano de Gajeel se coló por debajo de la camiseta de tirantes que vestía la maga de escritura, acariciando la piel de su vientre, haciendo que Levy se tensase "¡Kyaa! ¡Gajeel! ¡P-Para!" exclamó la peliazul, revolviéndose un poco "E-Estamos en mitad del pasillo…"

Gajeel resopló un poco "Oh vamos enana… Llevo tres días de misión… Te he echado de menos" Levy sonrió un poco y colocó las manos en el pecho del Dragon Slayer "Estás castigado, la próxima vez aprende a decirme hola cuando llegues..." le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque la expresión de Levy cambió a una más traviesa "Aunque si esta noche te pasas por mi habitación me puedo plantear otra cosa, al fin y al cabo esas misiones siempre son muy estresantes… Gehee…"

Levy imitó la risa de Gajeel y se escurrió por debajo de sus brazos para escaparse, cuando estuvo a su espalda saltó para agarrarse a los hombros de él e impulsarse hacia arriba, colocando la boca en su oído "Ten paciencia, si te portas bien a lo mejor esta noche…" le susurró algo a Gajeel en el oído y después caminó hacia su cuarto, no sin antes girar la cabeza y dedicarle un guiño travieso al Dragon Slayer.

Él suspiró entonces ligeramente mientras un escalofrío de expectación le recorría todo el cuerpo… y decidió esperar en su habitación a que anocheciese, estaba impaciente.

Levy entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de si, apoyando la espalda en ella y cerrando ligeramente los ojos, sintiéndose algo culpable. La verdad es que no sabía por qué no había dicho nada aún sobre lo suyo con Gajeel, también era cierto que no habían hablado sobre lo que eran exactamente pero… El Dragon Slayer de hierro ya le había dejado claro a la joven lo que sentía, algo que ella sabía había sido muy difícil para él.

 **************FLASHBACK**************

 _Era, Nuevo consejo mágico. 5 Meses después de la batalla contra tártaros._

"¡Vamos! ¡Dirigíos todos a las salidas! ¡Daos prisa!" gritaba Levy, indicando a todos los miembros del consejo que quedaban dentro del edificio el camino para la evacuación. Tenía que ser fuerte, ser fuerte a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando. Había pensado estúpidamente que ella y Gajeel podrían tener una nueva vida trabajando en el nuevo consejo mágico que se estaba reconstruyendo poco a poco tras su destrucción de la mano de Tártaros, pero como siempre los problemas parecían ir detrás de ellos. De pronto hubo un golpe de estado y casi de la noche a la mañana el castillo real cayó y estalló una guerra civil en la que los magos llevaban las de perder cuando los ciudadanos se pusieron de parte del nuevo gobierno. Los magos habían luchado bien pero cada vez más y más gremios caían, y ahora le había tocado el turno al consejo de ser atacado.

Los rebeldes, aunque ahora ya no se podían considerar así, estaban a punto de llegar a esa sala, la maga de escritura era muy consciente de que los caballeros de la runa y algunos magos más estaban combatiendo para retrasarles y darle tiempo a la evacuación, se podían escuchar los ruidos de la batalla y el lugar se estaba llenando de humo y llamas a consecuencia de algunos hechizos que no daban en el blanco.

"¡Enana! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía?!" la peliazul se giró para ver como Gajeel avanzaba hacia ella. El Dragon Slayer de hierro caminaba sujetándose el hombro derecho con la mano izquierda y cojeando ligeramente, además de que tenía el uniforme del consejo rasgado y el cuerpo lleno de cortes y heridas, algunas bastante preocupantes.

"¡Gajeel!" la joven no tardó en correr hacia él para ayudarle, sin embargo el Dragon Slayer de hierro la regañó "¡Márchate de aquí! ¡Están a punto de entrar!"

"¡De eso nada! ¡Todavía queda gente y no pienso irme sin…!"

Pero Gajeel apenas escuchaba a la peliazul quejarse, puesto que su nariz y oído supersensibles habían detectado el sonido de un disparo mágico y el olor característico del residuo que una gran arma mágica dejaba al disparar. Sin pensarlo dos veces el Dragon Slayer abrazó a Levy y se giró, quedando él de espaldas a la puerta de la sala que explotó en ese preciso instante.

La onda expansiva y las llamas impactaron de lleno en el cuerpo de Gajeel, , lanzándole hacia delante mientras mantenía el pequeño cuerpo de Levy firmemente agarrado y protegido.

El Dragon Slayer terminó sobre su ex compañera de gremio, jadeando ligeramente "¿E-Estás bien, enana?" preguntó, con voz entrecortada. Levy abrió los ojos poco a poco, no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar y solo había sentido a Gajeel placándola y tirándola la suelo "S-Sí… Gracias Gajeel"

Sin embargo cuando alzó la cabeza para mirar al mago de pelo alborotado la expresión de Levy cambió a una de horror. Los ojos de Gajeel estaban cerrados y no se movía "¡Gajeel!"

La maga de escritura empujó el cuerpo inerte de su compañero y lo colocó boca arriba "¡No! ¡Por favor, despierta!" la pequeña maga acercó su oído al pecho de él y la mano a su cara, para respirar aliviada al escuchar el latido de su corazón y sentir su respiración, pero aún así seguían en problemas.

La explosión les había lanzado lejos de la puerta y, por suerte, habían quedado ocultos tras uno de los estantes de libros que aún no se habían derrumbado o quemado. Pero los atacantes que estaban entrando en la estancia no tardarían en descubrirles, de modo que intentó cargar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Gajeel para marcharse, pero como es obvio le resultaba bastante complicado debido a que era casi el doble que ella "Vamos, grandullón… Ayúdame un poco… Tenemos que irnos…" pero le estaba resultando imposible. Por mucho que lo intentase solo conseguía dar unos pocos pasos con el peso de Gajeel completamente cargado a su espalda.

"¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!" Levy giró la cabeza, asustada al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, efectivamente, dos de los invasores les habían descubierto y corrían hacia ellos con sus armas mágicas en alto, listos para disparar.

"¡Solid Script: Laser!" Levy consiguió dirigir la mano hacia ellos y hacer unos gestos con sus dedos índice y corazón extendidos hacia arriba. Unas enormes letras aparecieron en el aire formando la palabra "Laser". Las letras parecían brillar y chisporrotear en color rojo, justo antes de convertirse en un enorme rayo láser que voló hacia sus dos perseguidores, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Levy había estado practicando con su magia y aprendido varios hechizos nuevos, incluso se había basado un poco en la magia que había visto usar a Rufus en los juegos mágicos para crear nuevas palabras y hechizos. El láser era uno de los más útiles para atacar, había sustituido al fuego como su ataque estándar. Levy continuó caminando lo más deprisa que el peso de Gajeel le permitía, pero de pronto un escuadrón de cuatro hombres del gobierno le cortó el paso "¡Alto ahí!".

La joven no sabía qué hacer, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico ya que podía escuchar pasos acelerados a sus espaldas, indicando que hacia atrás no era una ruta de escape válida, Estaban rodeados.

De pronto Levy sintió una violenta ráfaga de viento por encima de su cabeza, cuando miró hacia arriba una figura volaba en dirección a los soldados que tenían delante y enarbolando una espada casi más grande que él los tumbó de un solo golpe.

"¡Lily!" el Exceed de color negro había llegado justo a tiempo en su forma de batalla para despejarles el camino. El musculoso gato se giró hacia la pareja y les apremió "¡Rápido! Dámelo, yo lo llevo" sin decir más se acercó a Levy y cargó a Gajeel en su hombro, echando a correr junto con la maga peliazul. Sin embargo ella se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus perseguidores, que ya les disparaban con las armas mágicas. Levy movió la mano izquierda "¡Solid Script: Block!" Las palabra "block" apareció en el aire de un color transparente y a su alrededor se formó una especie de barrera invisible que bloqueó todos los ataques que volaban hacia ellos, sin perder tiempo Levy usó la otra mano para gesticular otro hechizo "¡Solid Script: Explosion!"

La palabra explosión apareció brillando e amarillo y Levy la empujó hacia los soldados del gobierno. Cuando el hechizo les alcanzó éste explotó, generando una gran confusión que el trío aprovechó para salir del edificio.

Levy no lo podía creer, el consejo mágico estaba en llamas, los magos estaban cayendo y todos lo que trabajaban ahí estaban huyendo. Los antimagos estaban ganando, esa guerra estaba destinada al fracaso casi desde el principio. Sin embargo ella no se iba a dar por vencida, no mientras tuviese a Gajeel a su lado. Además, se había separado de Jet y Droy hacía dos meses, cuando entró a trabajar al consejo mágico, con todo lo que estaba pasando debía encontrarlos y asegurarse de que estaban bien.

En cuanto estuvieron al descubierto Lily agarró también a la pequeña maga y voló con los dos humanos hacia un bosque cercano, donde aterrizó y recuperó su forma normal, volviéndose del tamaño estándar par aun Exceed. Lily dejó a su amigo tendido en el suelo, Levy se sentó a su lado y le apartó un mechón de su pelo negro y enmarañado de la cara "Creo que os dejaré solos… Yo voy a buscar leña para una hoguera" comentó Lily antes de echar a volar. La pequeña maga se quedó allí, sentad al lado de su compañero y suspiró un poco "Gajeel… Eres un idiota…" una lagrima se deslizó pro la mejilla de la peliazul. El Dragon Slayer la había advertido que se marchara, pero ella había sido cabezota y por culpa de eso él había tenido que protegerla y ahora estaba herido.

"Ugh… En serio, enana, no llores por algo como esto, no merece la pena" dijo Gajeel entonces con voz ronca y dolorida, pero había abierto los ojos y miraba directamente a Levy, a quien se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa al escucharle.

"¡Gajeel!" sin responder a su pulla simplemente se le tiró encima y le abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que el pobre hombre soltase un ligero quejido, ante lo que ella se apartó de inmediato, prácticamente echando humo por las orejas "Y-Yo… esto… Lo siento, yo… G-Gracias por… Salvarme."

"Gehee… Estás muy mona así, cuando te avergüenzas" dijo él, incorporándose un poco antes de quedarse sentado en la hierba. Levy le miró "Te podrían haber matado… por mi culpa." Dijo ella, algo más seria, estaba claro que se sentía culpable, pero Gajeel respondió con el mismo tono serio "Bueno, mejor eso a que murieses tú, enana."

Levy abrió mucho los ojos, quedándose sin habla por un momento por las sorprendentes palabras de Gajeel, y más aún con el tono tan serio y sincero que había usado "¿Q-Qué? No digas tonterías…" exclamó ella entonces ¿Cómo podía decir algo como eso? ¿Morir por ella? "¿De verdad crees que te dejaría hacer algo tan estúpido? Morir por mí…"

"Me da igual lo que digas o pienses, no es algo que esté abierto a debate, enana. Pienso protegerte y ya está, y si tengo que ponerme delante de cien explosiones lo haré." Replicó Gajeel de forma cortante, como dejando claro que no admitía discusión ante algo como aquello, Levy empezaba a no saber qué decir, al fin y al cabo nunca había tenido una conversación parecida con el Dragon Slayer del hierro que no solía mostrar afecto o preocupación por nadie. Era cierto que entre ellos había cierta química, ella creía que en parte se debía a que Gajeel se sentía responsable por cómo se conocieron y quería compensarlo de alguna forma, pero ella ya le había perdonado hacía mucho tiempo "Gajeel… Yo… No-No sé…"

De pronto la pequeña maga se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban bastante cerca, Gajeel se había incorporado y su pecho estaba a algo más de un palmo del suyo, por lo que empezó aponerse nerviosa "Sé que… No soy muy bueno con estas cosas…" comenzó el Dragon Slayer de hierro, llevándose la mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza "Pero me importas, mucho… Seguramente más que cualquiera, enana, y noto cosas aquí" se llevó la mano enguantada con unos mitones al pecho "que me dicen que si te mueres o te pasa algo yo no podría soportarlo."

Esta vez sí que había conseguido dejar sin palabras a la maga de escritura, que se quedó parada en el sitio, con sus manos sobre su regazo y mirando a Gajeel con la boca entreabierta. Eso era prácticamente una declaración por parte del Dragon Slayer, y de pronto Levy sintió algo florecer en ella. Algo que ya llevaba ahí mucho tiempo pero que simplemente no había tenido ocasión de sacar a la luz. En su cara se dibujó una cálida sonrisa, mientras que él la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad, expectación y algo de vergüenza, sin saber muy bien como iba a reaccionar. Sabía desde hacía tiempo que sentía algo por la enana ¡Se habían hasta besado, por todos los dioses! Es cierto que fue para insuflarle aire, pero aún así contaba.

De pronto sintió la cálida y pequeña mano acariciarle la cara, levantó la vista y se encontró con que Levy se acercaba a él, poco a poco. Fijó su mirada en la de ella y tragó saliva. No es que nunca hubiese estado tan cerca de una chica, pero nunca de una que le hiciese sentir, la verdad.

Poco a poco, sus rostros se acercaron, con Levy bastante decidida y su delicada mano aún en la mejilla de él, hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

 **************FIN DEL FLASHBACK**************

Levy se dirigió a su cama y sonrió, tumbándose y cogiendo el libro que tenía a medio leer de la mesita de noche. Las cosas habían ido despacio con Gajeel desde aquel día, el único que lo sabía era Lily, y no porque Gajeel quisiera mantenerlo en secreto, sólo que ella quería estar segura de lo que tenían antes de hacerlo público. Al fin y al cabo no se habían dicho aún las palabras mágicas. Es cierto que cuando llevaban vagando por Fiore unos dos meses ella y Gajeel, sobre todo este último, provocó que las cosas subieran de tono, con el consentimiento de ella, obviamente. Sintió que estaba preparada y simplemente pasó, y no se arrepentía, es más, ambos se lo habían estado pasando muy bien desde entonces. Aunque debía decir que tener una cama en el gremio se agradecía…

 _Fuera del Gremio_

Mest miró al equipo con una sonrisa, el que era conocido como el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail ya estaba casi completo, sólo faltaba Gray. El mago de línea directa sonrió y extendió la mano "Venid" los cuatro magos más los Exceeds se acercaron a él y tomaron su mano, asegurándose de hacer contacto.

"Mest…" preguntó Lucy "¿Está muy lejos? Sé qué tu magia tiene un límite y no quiero qué…"

No te preocupes" le cortó él, levantando su otra mano para enseñarle una pulsera con una piedra de lácrima de color amarillo "Esta lácrima está conectada a otra que hay en el techo del gremio. Va recolectando una pizca de poder mágico de todos los presentes, nada de lo que preocuparse ni nada que notéis, pero todo junto es suficiente para traspasarme suficiente poder mágico y permitirme hacer viajes a cualquier parte" explicó.

Lucy le miró impresionada, al parecer los magos se habían tomado muy en serio eso de luchar contra el gobierno y los avances y sistemas que habían desarrollado eran impresionantes. De pronto la maga celestial se sintió muy pequeña al lado de los demás por no haber sido capaz de mantenerse firme. Mest sonrió y activo su magia. Al instante siguiente el grupo se encontró en lo que parecías era una montaña, y por el enorme golpe de frío y viendo que sufrieron nada más aparecer allí pudieron deducir incluso antes de verlo que ese lugar estaba lleno de nieve.

"B-bueno…" dijo el mago que les había traído, temblando un poco "Yo ya he acabado, cuando lo necesitéis usad la lácrima de c-comunicación y os encontraré… Buena suerte."

Mest desapareció ante los ojos del grupo, que miraron a su alrededor. Efectivamente estaban en lo que parecía ser una montaña llena de nieve que además estaba sufriendo una violenta ventisca. Erza y Natsu no se inmutaron, al fin y al cabo a ella la armadura la protegía y Natsu… Bueno, el frío no le afectaba demasiado. "Brrrrr… Ha-Hace M-Mucho frío…" se quejó Wendy, intentando abrazarse para darse calor. Sus mejillas y su nariz estaban empezando a enrojecerse, al fin y al cabo ninguno de ellos había cogido ropa de abrigo y la ya adolescente solo vestía con una falda y una blusa. Lucy también temblaba de cabeza a los pies, de modo que sacó una llave plateada de la cartera que llevaba colgada al cinturón y gritó "¡Ábrete, puerta del reloj, Holorogium!"

Hubo un estallido de humo antes de que el espíritu con forma de reloj de pared apareciese "Gracias, Lucy-San. Dice." Exclamó Holorogium, que ahora mostraba a la pequeña Wendy acurrucada en su interior con cara de alivio y moviendo los labios.

"Vaya, Lucy, pensé que ibas a entrar tú." Dijo Natsu, pero ella le miró, sonriendo un poco de forma dulce "B-bueno, Y-yo también T-Tengo frío pero c-creo que W-Wendy lo necesita más que yo…" respondió la maga celestial, aún temblando y tratando de darse calor con los brazos.

Lucy se dio la vuelta entonces para comenzar a caminar hacia Erza, pero de pronto sintió algo cálido y suave envolver su cuello, algo que hizo que su cuerpo dejase de temblar y que le tapaba hasta la nariz, reconfortándola… Miró hacia abajo y abrió mucho los ojos. Llevaba puesta la bufanda de Natsu, obviamente era muy cálida y la ayudó contra el frío, pero eso era lo de menos. Natsu le había dejado su bufanda, algo que para él era una de las posesiones más preciadas que poseía. Levantó la mirada y vio al Dragon Slayer caminar despreocupadamente con el cuello al descubierto, pudiéndose observar claramente la cicatriz en el lado izquierdo, su mirada se topó con la de Erza, que se la devolvía con una sonrisa dulce y de complicidad, antes de suspirar.

"¡Bueno, movámonos, tenemos que encontrar a esos magos!" gritó la pelirroja, comenzando a guiar al grupo. Los demás la adelantaron, pero Lucy se quedó quieta un momento con la mano en la bufanda mientras la mirada, hasta que una sonrisa sincera y agradecida se le dibujó en el rostro, y mientras seguía a sus compañeros una calidez hacia Natsu empezó a crecer en su pecho.

 **¡Y se acabó! Muahahahaha, lo sé, soy malo. Reconozco que es un poco puñetero cuando después de que pase algo interesante en un anime en el cap. Siguiente meten un flashback… Pero venga ¿A qué son cuquis Gajeel y Levy? No podéis decirme que no ha merecido la pena (?) Espero que hayáis disfrutado de los momentos de pareja porque los siguientes caps no tendrán tanto.**

 **Recordad que podéis seguir votando pro vuestra pareja favorita para el Lemmon entre JerZa, GruVia o GaLe. Intentaré actualizar para que descubráis de una vez quién es el código rojo… No olvidéis comentar con todas vuestras sugerencias, en serio, necesito montar mucho de la historia y me van a venir muy bien**

 **Nada más por mi parte, hasta la próxima y sed buenos :P**


	6. La Brigada Mágica

**Ugh… Mes y medio sin actualizar. Sorry, sorry, sorryyyy… Lo siento, pero han pasado bastantes cosas que me han mantenido fuera de circulación, entre ellas una muerte en la familia y una fiebre que ya me dura casi una semana. Sin contar que empiezan los exámenes finales y estoy estresado…**

 **Pero bueno, aquí estoy con el sexto capítulo, espero que os guste y que la espera haya merecido la pena. Una vez más muchas gracias por el apoyo y vuestros comentarios, os lo agradezco muchísimo:**

 **lady-werempire: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Y bueno, la verdad es que es el capítulo más largo, pero supongo que al tener un flashback no ha avanzado mucho y el leerlo en el móvil siempre influye. Espero que este no se te haga tan corto**

 **Valkiria-San: Jejeje, me alegro que te haya gustado. Sinceramente he preferido no empezar todas las relaciones desde el comienzo para poder centrarme en el desarrollo del NaLu al ser la pareja principal. Además el ver a otras parejas con una relación más avanzada creo que es interesante jeje. Y bueno espero que el NaLu me salga tierno pero no te preocupes, Natsu y empalagoso son dos conceptos que a mí personalmente no me cuadran en una misma frase ¿No te parece? Siempre he pensado que Natsu es de los que se toman las cosas con naturalidad y no le veo de esos de recitar poemas. Eso no es cierto** **no voy a tardar mas, solo quiero intentar haceros felices escribiendo lo que queréis leer, jo… Pero bueno muchas gracias por seguirme y por tus comentarios, intento mantener el ritmo y la acción, al fin y al cabo Fairy Tail es un anime shonen, y sobre las batallas, atenta a este capítulo ;)**

 **Giuly DG: Gracias, me alegro que te parezca interesante. Aún estamos en el principio así que quedan muchas cosas por ocurrir jejeje. Espero no decepcionarte xD**

 **Hotaru-channya: Me alegra escucharlo, es una historia que había pensado desde hacía tiempo y me alegra que esté quedando bien y haber conseguido tantos lectores** **Y perfecto, me apunto el JerZa. Si al final lo hago he pensado ya la situación y espero que no se me vayan mucho las personalidades de ambos, estoy intentando mantenerme lo más fiel posible a ello xD**

 **Bueno, una vez dicho esto vayamos con el capítulo, que ya os he hecho esperar bastante xD**

La Brigada Mágica

"Esta maldita tormenta no me deja ver nada…" se quejó Natsu. La verdad es que estaba siendo un camino muy complicado para el grupo de magos que avanzaban por la espesa capa de nieve guiados por Erza. La ventisca parecía hacerse más y más violenta a medida que iban adentrándose en la montaña, ni siquiera sabían lo que estaban buscando, pero los cálculos de Hibiki solían ser bastante exactos, o al menos eso era lo que Wendy y Erza les habían asegurado.

"Hay que seguir, el código rojo tiene que estar por aquí cerca, y si ha usado su magia de forma que les hayamos detectado tiene que estar en problemas" apremió la pelirroja, que no parecía afectada por las dificultades climáticas y seguía avanzando a un ritmo constante seguida muy de cerca por Natsu y Holorogium, que seguía resguardando a la pequeña Dragon Slayer del cielo en su interior.

Lucy caminaba pocos pasos por detrás de su espíritu celestial con forma de reloj, no había hablado demasiado durante todo el trayecto y se aferraba con una mano a la bufanda de Natsu que ahora envolvía el cuello y el rostro de la rubia hasta llegar a su nariz ligeramente enrojecida.

El calor que desprendía parecía no agotarse y gracias a ello Lucy no estaba teniendo tantos problemas para soportar las bajas temperaturas. Además de eso la maga celestial no pudo evitar fijarse en que, a pesar de que ella no tenía un olfato súper desarrollado, podía oler perfectamente el agradable aroma parecido a brasas ardiendo que desprendía la prenda de abrigo y se estaba dedicando a inhalarlo, por alguna razón la hacía sentir bien… ¿Sería ese el olor de Natsu?

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS MAGO?!" La voz de Natsu retumbó pro toda la montaña justo antes de que Erza le golpease fuertemente en la cabeza con el puño, provocando que se golpease la cara contra el suelo y que, de paso, se callara.

"¡IDIOTA!" gritó la pelirroja, incluso más alto que Natsu "¡¿ES QUE NO SABES LO QUE PUEDE PASAR SI GRITAS AQUÍ?!"

Erza levantó a Natsu por la pechera y comenzó a zarandearle "¡NOS PUEDEN DETECTAR, O PEOR AÚN, PUEDES PROVOCAR UNA AVALANCHA!"

"Pero si ella está gritando más…" Holorogium imitó la voz de Wendy por un momento antes de añadir "Dice"

Lucy suspiró, la verdad es que Erza a veces podía llegar a ser tan inconsciente como Natsu… Sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada ya que al instante siguiente todo el lugar comenzó a temblar.

"¿Q-Que está pasando?" preguntó Lucy mientras que al seísmo le seguía un enorme estruendo pro encima de sus cabezas. Tal y como Erza había predicho, de los altos picos nevados que se alzaban por encima de ellos comenzaba a deslizarse una gran ola de nieve.

"¡TE LO DIJE, ES UNA AVALANCHA!" volvió a gritar Erza. "Pero si has sido tú la que más ha gritado…" murmuró Lucy sin que la pelirroja escuchase, sin embargo al momento Natsu saltó delante de los demás, sonriendo y envolviendo sus puños en llamas.

"Ya me encargo yo de esto…" anunció con una confiada sonrisa adornando su cara. Los demás miembros del equipo dieron un paso atrás mientras Natsu cerraba los ojos un momento. La nieve continuaba avanzando a una velocidad pasmosa pero justo en el instante antes de que llegase a tocarle Natsu abrió los ojos y gritó, de su cuerpo surgió un enorme torrente de llamas que derritieron la nieve nada más tocarla, transformándola no en agua, sino en vapor directamente. El Dragon Slayer continuó generando llamas hasta que toda la avalancha hubo terminado, tanto él como sus compañeros estaban a salvo ya que el fuego había sido lo suficientemente intenso y extenso como para derretir toda la nieve que iba a alcanzarles. Aún había quedado algo en los laterales pero era como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

"W-Wow…" exclamó Lucy al verlo, aquello era aún más impresionante que el rugido con el que derrotó a aquel Dragon Slayer de ácido.

"Natsu-San se ha vuelto muy fuerte… Ella dice" comentó Holorogium imitando la voz de Wendy, que aún se acurrucaba en su interior. Erza simplemente sonrió, al fin y al cabo no la sorprendía demasiado que el poder de Natsu hubiese crecido tanto en un año, había sido testigo de cómo su poder podía variar de una forma inmensa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Bueno, espero que esto nos enseñe a tener más cuidado a partir de ahora…" dijo la pelirroja de una forma autoritaria y con cierto reproche dirigido hacia Natsu. Sin embargo no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado ya que frente a ellos una persona cayó del cielo, aterrizando sin ningún rasguño y sonriendo.

"Vosotros, escoria mágica, deberíais aprender a ser más sigilosos" no parecía ser un hombre que tuviese nada en especial, simplemente era un tipo alto, de pelo corto y rubio y tez pálida que vestía unos pantalones marrones y una chaqueta negra sobre una camiseta del mismo color. Lo que llamaba la atención eran los guantes que portaba en las manos. Ambos eran rojos y parecían muy grandes para set guantes, además de estar hechos con un material que era mucho más duro y rígido que la tela.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Erza entonces, ante lo que el tipo se rió.

"Vaya vaya, Erza Scarlet, tú has sido la responsable de derrotar a muchos miembros de mi brigada ¿Verdad?" la pelirroja se tensó, la brigada mágica, el cuerpo que el gobierno había formado con individuos especialmente preparados para atrapar magos, siempre eran enemigos formidables "Hemos tenido suerte jeje, no pensé que nos fuésemos a llevar un premio tan grande cuando detectamos magia en este lugar. Me llamo Tyron y es un placer…"

"¡Muy bien amigo, no sé quien eres pero te voy a borrar esa sonrisa de la cara!" gritó Natsu, interrumpiéndole y envolviendo su puño en llamas antes de lanzarse contra el hombre "¡Karyüno Tekken!"

El ataque de Dragon Slayer fue detenido con facilidad cuando su rival levantó la mano y atrapó el puño de Natsu con su mano enguantada, de pronto las llamas en la mano de Natsu desaparecieron y, con un empujón, el miembro de la brigada mágica hizo retroceder a Natsu.

"¡Rugido… Del Dragón del Cielo!" Wendy había aparecido detrás de Tyron, atacando por sorpresa, pero él se giró y consiguió interceptar el ataque con su otra mano, absorbiendo por completo la magia de la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

"¿Pero qué…?" exclamó Wendy al aterrizar en el suelo, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reaccionar ya que de pronto tenía a Tyron sobre ella, envolvió su puso en llamas para sorpresa de todos y golpeó duramente a Wendy en la cara, lanzándola hacia atrás.

"¡Wendy!" gritó Lucy, corriendo para atrapar a la pequeña al vuelo… ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Ese tipo acababa de usar el ataque de Natsu? La maga celestial no se lo pensó dos veces y sacó una llave dorada que resplandeció un momento en su mano "¡Ábrete, puerta del Arquero! ¡SAGITARIUS!" un hombre con disfraz de caballo apareció portando un arco "Aquí estoy… Moshi moshi."

Mientras Lucy se aseguraba de que Wendy estaba bien, Natsu ya había tomado de nuevo la delantera "¡Vas a pagar por eso! ¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!" de la boca de Natsu emergió un gran torrente de llamas directamente hacia Tyron, pero éste levantó su mano y de ella lanzó un remolino de viento con una gran violencia que, al chocar con el rugido de Natsu provocó que éste se disipase y que el Dragon Slayer de Fuego recibiese el ataque directamente, haciéndole volar de nuevo hacia atrás.

"¡Kureha no Yoroi!" tras ese grito Erza se equipó con una armadura de color negro que dejaba gran parte de su cuerpo al descubierto, además de estar equipada con dos alas negras a su espalda. La pelirroja blandió su espada con ambas manos y en menos de un instante estaba frente a Tyron, preparada para asestar un golpe, sin embargo el miembro de la brigada mágica levantó una mano y consiguió bloquear la estocada con su guante, Erza giró sobre sí misma para propinar una fuerte patada en el estómago de Tyron, que boqueó y cayó hacia atrás, golpeando el suelo nevado con su espalda en un duro golpe. De su cinturón sacó entonces una pistola y disparó a Erza desde el suelo. La pelirroja no dudo y volvió a cambiar de armadura en menos de un segundo, volviendo a vestir su usual atuendo con una única coraza que le cubría el pecho, pero eso fue suficiente para que las lácrimas que Tyron la había disparado rebotasen sin causarle ningún rasguño. Erza reconocía esa munición, eran esos malditos chismes que drenaban el poder mágico.

"Las lácrimas no tendrán efecto en mí" anunció ella, sin embargo a su lado se escuchó un nuevo disparo y Erza acertó a ver como una nueva lácrima, esta vez un cristal de color amarillo, volaba hacia ella.

Un nuevo rival había aparecido, portaba dos pistolas y había disparado a Erza sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, sin embargo ella no se arrugó "Os advertí que las lácrimas no tendrán efecto en… ¡Aaaaaaggghhhh!"

Cuando el cristal mágico impactó liberó una descarga eléctrica que se extendió por todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Erza cayó al suelo tras ese ataque, aunque por suerte o por desgracia para ella había recibido ataques eléctricos mucho más potentes, de modo que no se doblegó, sin embargo le costó moverse con facilidad durante unos instantes.

El hombre que había aparecido aprovechó ese momento para levantar de nuevo su pistola y apuntar a la cabeza de la pelirroja, sin embargo una flecha silbó y se clavó en su pierna, provocando que cayese al suelo con un grito.

"¡Agh! ¡Mierda!" Tyron se dio la vuelta para ver quien le había disparado a su compañero, sólo para ver como otra flecha volaba hacia él. Sin embargo movió su mano enguantada describiendo un arco y la flecha se partió en dos, como si el aire la hubiese cortado.

Sagitarius, el espíritu de Lucy, había intervenido una vez que la maga celestial se había asegurado de que Wendy se encontraba bien, aunque inconsciente.

"Strike no me quedan cargas" dijo entonces Tyron, dirigiéndose hacia su recién llegado compañero. Éste asintió y le apuntó con sus dos pistolas desde el suelo, disparándole dos proyectiles, uno de color rojo y otro de color amarillo.

Tyron simplemente colocó sus guantes frente a las lácrimas que, al impactar contra sus guantes liberaron un ligero destello de fuego y otro eléctrico, desapareciendo inmediatamente después.

"¿Pero que demonios…?" Lucy no entendía lo que acababa de pasar… ¿Su compañero le había disparado? "¡Lucy, cuidado!"

Erza, que en ese momento se encontraba peleando contra Strike, le lanzó un grito de aviso a la rubia, sin embargo ella había perdido la concentración por un segundo al ver como dos compañeros se disparaban entre ellos y no pudo reaccionar cuando Tyron juntó sus dos manos y de ellas surgió un torrente de energía. Era una mezcla mortífera de llamas y rayos que se acercaba a ella a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"¡RaienRyü Modö!" se escuchó un grito y una figura apareció frente a Lucy, impidiendo que el ataque de Tyron llegase a su objetivo, es más, comenzó a desaparecer con un sonido de succión muy característico.

Natsu se había colocado delante de su compañera y se estaba comiendo la mezcla de llamas y rayos, cuando terminó se relamió y sonrió, mientras que de todo su cuerpo surgían llamas acompañadas de ligeras descargas eléctricas.

"Jeje… Gracias por la comida…" dijo el Dragon Slayer ante la mirada del atónito Tyron, que no daba crédito a sus ojos "¿Pero qué…?"

"¡Agh!" a su lado cayó su compañero después de que Erza lo golpease con su enorme espada de la armadura del purgatorio. El miembro de la brigada mágica comenzó a verse acorralado y se distrajo un poco mirando a Strike, algo que pagó caro. Al instante siguiente Natsu estaba a su lado, había usado el poder de los rayos para moverse a gran velocidad, y cargaba su puño con fuego eléctrico "¡Toma esto!"

El puñetazo impactó directamente en la cara de Tyron, lanzándolo a volar hacia atrás. El equipo se reunió mientras Charle cargaba con la inconsciente Dragon Slayer del aire. Erza suspiró, mirando a sus inconscientes rivales "Estos no eran de los más poderosos, debemos andar con cuidado."

"¡Están ahí, detenedlos!" al escuchar aquello los magos de Fairy Tail se giraron, solo para encontrarse con más de un centenar de soldados portando armas de energía mágica y lácrimas de drenaje, que abrieron fuego contra ellos sin darles tiempo a reaccionar "¡A cubierto!" gritó Erza, pero no hizo falta que hicieran nada.

"¡Ice Make: Wall!" un muro de hielo apareció frente a ellos y bloqueó todos y cada uno de los ataques, aunque se rompió inmediatamente después. "¡Water Nebula!" un remolino de agua atacó a los soldados, haciendo saltar por los aires a más de la mitad. "¡Ice Make: Cannon!" un torrente de hielo voló contra lo que quedaba de los atacantes, acabando con ellos.

"¡Gray, Juvia!" Erza se giró para encontrarse con sus dos compañeros que habían aparecido detrás del grupo. El mago de hielo vestía sus habituales pantalones y seguía sin llevar camisa, mientras que Juvia lucía uno de sus abrigos largos acompañado de un gorro alto acolchado. "Erza-San, Natsu-San, Juvia se alegra de volver a verlos a todos."

"¡Gray! Me alegro de verte" Lucy se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y el mago de hielo levantó una mano en señal de saludo "Hola Lucy, me alegro de verte"

"¡Rival en el amor!" Juvia se interpuso entre Lucy y Gray con una expresión que parecía destinada a taladrarle el cerebro a Lucy "Ehm… Sí, Hola Juvia, también me alegro de verte…"

"¡Ja! ¿Qué pasa Natsu? ¿Tanto te han entretenido estos dos idiotas que no has podido llegar a tiempo hasta nosotros?" preguntó Gray de forma burlona, dirigiéndose al Dragon Slayer de fuego "¡Repite eso si te atreves, muñeco de nieve!" gritó Natsu entonces, acercándose a Gray con cara de malas pulgas "¡Pues claro que lo repito, cerebro de llama!"

Ambos chocaron sus cabezas mientras se miraban con cara de pocos amigos, pero antes de que pudiesen hacer nada Erza les interrumpió "¡Basta!" los separó con sendos empujones en la cabeza que a cualquier persona le habría roto el cuello, pero ellos simplemente se continuaron taladrando con la mirada desde la distancia "Mirad allí" dijo la pelirroja, señalando lo que parecía ser una nube de polvo "Vienen más soldados, tenemos que salir de aquí… Mest, misión cumplida, puedes venir a recogernos." Dijo entonces halándole a la lácrima de comunicación, antes de sonreír hacia los demás "Volvamos a casa."

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que la pelea me haya quedado decente, no estoy muy convencido de ello siempre me parece que no me quedan demasiado bien, además de que he tenido que pensar bastante para que los miembros de la brigada mágica tuviesen medios con los que plantar cara a los magos sin usar magia como tal ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Bueno, pues el equipo ya está completo y las parejas reunidas jeje, creo que no era un gran misterio que el código rojo iba a ser Gray. En los próximos capítulos la cosa empezará a empeorar, no todo puede salirles bien, de ser así no sería interesante ¿No os parece?**

 **Bueno, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible pero estoy de exámenes y han pasado bastantes cosas que me impiden escribir así que no sé cuanto podré retrasarme, de todas formas no os preocupéis, trataré de mantener el ritmo.**

 **No os olvidéis que aún estáis a tiempo de decirme cual es vuestra pareja favorita para el Lemmon entre JerZa, GaLe y GruVia. Además de que me podéis sugerir lo que os gustaría leer y quizás lo tenga en cuenta. Y pro cierto, si se os ocurre algún arma/habilidad que no use magia para los miembros de la brigada mágica os agradecería que me lo contaseis en los comentarios, estoy algo falto de ideas en ese aspecto.**

 **Nada más por mi parte, no olvidéis comentar, hasta la próxima y sed buenos :P**


	7. Lágrimas de Dragón

**Bueno bueno. Otro capítulo más. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Woooooaaaaaa! Casi un mes. Gomeeeeen.**

 **Como os dije estoy de exámenes y el escribir empieza a ser más complicado, pero aquí sigo al pie del cañón para traeros más Fairy Tail jejeje. Preparáos porque en este capítulo las cosas empiezan a torcerse, no voy a decir nada más, sin spoilers** **J**

 **De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, significa mucho para mí ver que el fanfic está teniendo esta gran acogida entre vosotros los lectores, me anima muchísimo a seguir escribiendo y me motiva para tratar de que la historia sea lo mejor posible.**

 **Giuly DG: Jejejeje sí, la verdad es que me ha costado encontrar malos que puedan darles problemas sin usar magia pero creo que estos dos hacen bien el papel si trabajan juntos xD Y bueno, Natsu ha estado entrenando un año entero así que me he imaginado como habría podido ser su progreso, me alegra que te guste** **J**

 **Carlie-Chan: Jajajaja me alegra escuchar que te gusta! Siempre es bueno ver que alguien se suma a la lectura** **J** **La verdad es que siempre me imaginé la idea de un gremio unificado y este tipo de historias de ir contra el gobierno me gusta bastante para una aventura xD Y bueno, Lemon NaLu va a haber fijo, al fin y al cabo son la pareja principal. La votación es para ver qué parejas gustan para otros Lemon xD Así que no te preocupes jeje.**

 **LaylahInTheSky: ¡Wow! Me alegra escucharlo, no sabes la ilusión que me hace que te haya gustado tanto mi fic xD Aquí está la actualización, como dije estoy de exámenes y no puedo evitar ir un poco más lento** **L** **Uhm… No me había planteado a Bisca y Alzack, supongo que tienes razón y al ser una pareja ya establecida es algo que no se hace mucho. Intentaré escribir algunas escenas suyas según avance la historia, aunque sean puntuales y fuera de lo que es el argumento principal xD Y por último me apunto el JerZa xD**

 **Valkiria-san: Wow impresionante Review. Es genial ver que tengo lectores como tú interesados en aportar. Muchas gracias** **J** **Cierto, Natsu es alguien que siempre pone a los demás antes que a sí mismo y pienso desarrollar ese concepto en el futuro, tengo muchas cosas planeadas para Natsu y Lucy y sinceramente espero no decepcionaros con ello, aunque como tú dices Natsu seguirá siendo él mismo.**

 **Muchas gracias, espero que según vaya escribiendo batallas más reñidas e intensas la cosa vaya mejorando, pero de momento me alegro que os parezca que las escribo bien, como he dicho no son mi fuerte y muchas veces veo que no consigo plasmar lo que me imagino. Y bueno, si te gusta el drama entonces atenta a este capítulo, espero que te guste xD**

 **Muchas gracias, de momento voy bien, espero seguir así y poder además actualizaros con frecuencia** **J**

 **Pues me acabas de dar una idea, muchas gracias. Creo que ya sé qué haré para otro de ellos y puede que para dos, jejeje, no es exactamente como has dicho pero voy a coger varias cosillas y mezclarlas xD Una vez más muchas gracias por tu review y por seguirme, que disfrutes del capítulo** **J**

 **Bueno, pues nada más que añadir por mi parte, espero que la espera merezca la pena para el capítulo, disfrutad y a leer xD**

Lágrimas de Dragón

La fiesta en el gremio duró hasta bien entrada la noche, a los magos les encantaba poder tener algo que celebrar tal y como estaban las cosas. No sólo festejaron la llegada de Gray y Juvia, sino que también Natsu y Lucy, al fin y al cabo no habían tenido tiempo para ello ya que ni siquiera había pasado una hora de su llegada y habían salido de misión en un código rojo que habían resulto perfectamente, era gratificante para todos tener al equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail de vuelta y trabajando juntos de nuevo.

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel día y todo había estado bastante tranquilo, sólo habían tenido un par de códigos verdes que resultaron con nuevos magos novatos uniéndose a ellos y siendo salvados de la persecución del gobierno, los que habían salido de misión informaron de que no se habían cruzado con ninguna complicación y que habían llegado allí antes que los miembros del ejército antimagos o de la brigada mágica, lo cual era una buena noticia, significaba que aún podían encargase de las misiones de menor rango con relativa seguridad, así que podía decirse que las cosas estaban yendo bien aquellos días.

Lucy se despertó cuando el sol de la mañana la golpeó justo en la cara a través de su ventana. Refunfuñó un poco ya que no quería levantarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no había dormido tan bien como en esa última semana y desde lego quería aprovecharlo.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama para alejar sus ojos de esa molesta luz y se acurrucó contra la fuente de calor que había junto a ella, incluso rodeó con los brazos lo que quiera que fuese, no estaba demasiado consciente, sólo sabía que eso le daba calor y era cómodo, así que quería mantenerlo cerca. Fue entonces cuando alcanzó a notar que la fuente de su comodidad empezaba a moverse ligeramente y a balbucear de forma inteligible. Lucy comenzó a ser un poco más consciente de dónde estaba y abrió los ojos "¡KYAAAA!"

Con una fuerte patada echó de su cama al intruso que se había colado y se colocó de rodillas sobre el colchón, sólo para ver como Natsu caía de bruces al suelo y se empezaba a despertar, frotándose los ojos amodorrado.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO EN MI CAMA?!" gritó la rubia, pero el Dragon Slayer de pelo rosado simplemente bostezó y se levó las manos a los oídos "Uuuuhhhhmmmm… Lucyyyyy… ¿Por qué siempre eres tan gritona por la mañana?"

De pronto un conocido gato azul apareció planeando por detrás de Natsu, con la misma cara de medio dormido que en ese momento tenía su mejor amigo "Es verdad…No grites tanto, algunos intentamos dormir."

La maga celestial abrió la boca para contestar de muy malas maneras pero fue interrumpida por una luz amarilla que iluminó todo el gremio junto con una sirena. Natsu pareció despertarse de inmediato y una emocionada sonrisa se dibujó en su cara "¡Un código amarillo!" exclamó antes de levantarse "¡Vamos Lucy! ¡Ya era hora de que pasase algo emocionante! ¡Estoy encendido!"

El Dragon Slayer de fuego salió de la habitación de Lucy, seguido bastante de cerca por su compañera. La casualidad quiso que cierta maga alcohólica les viera salir juntos con una Lucy aún recién levantada, dirigiéndoles a ambos una sonrisa pícara que Natsu no entendió en absoluto.

La mayoría de los miembros del gremio ya se habían reunido en el salón principal mientras que Hibiki tecleaba en su magia de Archivo para encontrar la localización de esa nueva alerta. Nadie sabía a quiénes mandarían a por ellos pero un código amarillo no era algo para tomarse a broma.

Por desgracia para Natsu habían llegado demasiado tarde y ya se había formado otro equipo para esa salida. Rogué, Yukino, Juvia y Gajeel serían los encargados de ello. Era bastante lógico, Yukino y Rogue estaban más que acostumbrados a trabajar juntos, eran del mismo gremio y además se llevaban muy bien desde el principio. Lo mismo les pasaba a Gajeel y Juvia, se conocían desde hacía mucho y llevaban haciendo trabajos juntos desde los tiempos en los que ambos estaban en las filas de Phantom Lord, además de que la maga de agua había expresado su deseo de salir a algún trabajo con Gajeel ahora que estaban todos juntos de nuevo.

Y por otro lado estaban Rogue y Gajeel, dos de los miembros del autoproclamado "Equipo Dragon Slayer" en el gremio, cuyos miembros eran originalmente ellos dos hasta que llegó Wendy y se les unió. Sting o incluso Laxus ocasionalmente salía con ellos pero al ser maestros no se dejaban ver tanto por el campo de batalla. Alguna que otra vez habían salido también con Cobra, pero al Dragon Slayer de Crime Sorciere no le gustó demasiado la experiencia, por lo que esas ocasiones habían sido dos antes de su captura.

Sin embargo ahora Wendy había vuelto a su antiguo equipo y debido a que ya no les permitía salir a misiones más altas que un código verde con menos de tres personas habían tenido que remodelarse, y sabían perfectamente que Juvia y Yukino eran magas excepcionales que les complementaban a ellos dos y la una a la otra.

"Ya tengo la localización" anunció el maestro de Blue Pegasus, mientras observaba un punto rojo tintinear en las pantallas de su magia Archive.

Jura asintió "Gracias, Hibiki-Dono, Mest-San ¿Estás listo?" preguntó el mago santo y el ex infiltrado en el consejo asintió.

"Buena suerte" les deseó Sting a los cuatro miembros del equipo, antes de que ellos junto con Mest saliesen por la puerta del gremio.

Natsu suspiró con fastidio "Agh… Quería ser yo el que fuese a esa misión" comentó mientras se sentaba en la barra "Ara-Ara, Natsu, no seas así" Mira se había colocado frente a él y le sonreía de esa forma dulce de la que solo ella era capaz "Deja descansar a tu equipo, no todos ellos tienen tantas ganas de meterse en líos como tú."

El Dragon Slayer de fuego miró a su alrededor, solo para observar como Erza estaba sentada en una mesa algo apartada hablando con Jellal, con una genuina sonrisa en la cara e incluso un ligero todo sonrosado en sus mejillas. Wendy jugaba con Asuka, Romeo, Charle y Happy mientras la hija de Alzack y Bisca reía y daba palmadas de felicidad. Gray en ese momento se encontraba recostado en una de las sillas hablando Cheria, probablemente sobre Lyon.

"Creo que Mira tiene razón parece que se lo están pasando bien ¿No?" Natsu se giró al escuchar la voz de Lucy a su lado, que se sentaba en la barra junto a él. El pelirrosa simplemente se encogió de hombros "Sí, eso parece…" realmente Lucy pensaba que cuando Natsu se enfurruñaba estaba bastante adorable, cruzado de brazos e hinchando los carrillos mientras apartaba la mirada "pero quería ir a la misión…"

La maga celestial simplemente se rió de forma melodiosa ante la reacción de su compañero, al fin y al cabo ese tipo de cosas eran de lo más normal en él y si le había hecho ilusión ir a ese trabajo en concreto pues estaría un tiempo de morros hasta que encontrase algo con lo que distraerse.

Sin embargo esa distracción llegó mucho más rápido de lo que Lucy había esperado, y de una forma que no le gustó absolutamente nada. La lácrima del techo volvió a brillar y un horrible sonido de alarma inundó el gremio mientras que el edificio entero se teñía de color rojo "¡Hibiki Dono!" gritó Jura, para hacerse oír por encima del griterío que acababa de crearse en el gremio. Meintras los maestros de Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale trabajaban en la localización Kagura se subió a una mesa "¡Silencio!" gritó "¡Es simple casualidad! ¡El otro día tuvimos dos códigos rojos muy seguidos! Así que mantened la calma y vamos a reunir un equipo."

Natsu se levantó inmediatamente pero antes de que pudiera ofrecerse para ir la voz de Hibiki le interrumpió mientras el mago de Archive inspeccionaba detenidamente las pantallas de su magia.

"¡Esperad! No puede ser… La señal… Proviene de…" Mira se acercó, curiosa, antes de abrir mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa al ver un punto rojo parpadeando en la pantalla, justo al lado de otro punto parpadeante, pero esta vez de color amarillo "Es el mismo sitio al que han ido los demás" comprendió la maga demonio.

"Gajeel…" Levy estaba sentada al otro lado de la barra pero se acercó en cuanto escuchó a Mirajane decir aquello, con el corazón encogido por la preocupación. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Mest entró, aunque pareció bastante sorprendido cuanto absolutamente todas las cabezas de los presentes se giraron para mirarle "Ehm… Hola… ¿Pasa algo?"

"¡Mest!" Laxus se acercó a él "¿Has visto algo raro donde has dejado a Gajeel y los demás?" le preguntó al mago de su gremio. Mest debió de notar la urgencia en el tono de su maestro ya que una expresión preocupada empezó a adornar su rostro "N-No… Era una montaña corriente, simplemente les dejé como siempre… No deberían tener ningún problema". El Dragon Slayer del rayo frunció el ceño un momento y después se giró para hablar con Jellal, Jura y Kagura, mientras Hibiki seguía haciendo cálculos "¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Enviamos refuerzos?" la maestra de Mermaid Hells se cruzó de brazos antes de contestar "No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos y si hay algún mago perdido los nuestros ya deberían haber llegado hasta él… Creo que lo mejor es volver a recogerles, no correr riesgos, si hay un código rojo la brigada mágica ya debe de estar en camino." Jellal asintió entonces "Sí, creo que es lo mejor, enviemos a Mest de nuevo, si va solo puede llegar más rápido."

Jura entonces se giró de nuevo hacia Hibiki "Hibiki-Dono ¿Puedes calcular en qué lugar se encuentran los miembros del equipo?" el maestro de Blue Pegasus asintió un poco "Sí… Creo que sí, pero tardaré un poco…"

"Tiempo es lo que no tenemos, hay que traerles de vuelta" dijo Laxus acercándose, seguido de una Levy con el corazón en un puño "Por favor, Hibiki…"

El mago de Archive apretó los dientes mientras sus dedos se movían a una velocidad de vértigo sobre las teclas holográficas de su magia.

Prácticamente el gremio entero contuvo la respiración durante unos aproximadamente 5 minutos que parecieron una eternidad hasta que algo en una de las pantallas de Hibiki emitió un sonido de campana "¡Lo tengo!" gritó el mago, dirigiéndose a Mest "Te voy a transferir las coordenadas exactas de mis cálculos, espero que sean precisos y que no tengas que buscarles mucho…" el mago de Archive tecleó varias veces más y una barra de progreso holográfica apareció sobre la cabeza de Mest, en cuanto se completo el mago de Fairy Tail asintió "Lo tengo, me marcho".

Diciendo esto salió corriendo por la puerta del gremio, dejando atrás una atmósfera completamente tensa.

Levy se sentó en una de las mesas, con las manos en su regazo tornadas en puños mientras se mordía el labio inferior "Estoy segura de que Gajeel está bien, es un tipo muy fuerte." La maga de escritura se giró para mirar a Lucy, que se había acercado a ella y sentado a su lado, Levy esbozó una ligera sonrisa "Tienes razón… Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme…"

"Es natural, se os nota muy unidos y te preocupas por él, pero no le va a pasar nada"

Levy simplemente sonrió un poco, antes de mirar a Lucy a los ojos, que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa comprensiva y genuina "Los Dragon Slayers no traen más que problemas ¿Verdad?" preguntó la peliazul con una sonrisa, ante lo que Lucy rió un poco, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la barra, donde Natsu se encontraba bebiendo y charlando con Sting, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía tranquilo "Sí… No traen más que problemas." Levy fue a contestar, sintiéndose algo más relajada, pero entonces la puerta del gremio volvió a abrirse y cuatro personas irrumpieron en el gremio.

Gajeel traía en brazos a un inconsciente Rogue mientras que Mest ayudaba a Juvia a caminar pasando el brazo de ella por sus hombros. Los tres miembros del equipo estaban muy heridos, con cortes y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y la ropa hecha jirones.

"¡Gajeel!" "¡Juvia!" Levy y Gray gritaron casi al unísono antes de acercarse corriendo. La pequeña maga abrazó a Gajeel lo mejor que pudo tratando en todo momento de no molestar a Rogue y bastante preocupada también por él, sin embargo no tanto como la maestra de Mermaid Heels que corrió a coger en Brazos ella misma al Dragon Slayer de la Sombra "¡Rogue! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!"

"No lo sabemos" respondió una muy debilitada Juvia, que apoyaba las manos en el pecho desnudo de Gray mientras este la cargaba en brazos "Después de que Mest-San nos dejara avanzamos hacia la montaña y cuando llegamos allí gran parte del lugar estaba literalmente hecho añicos, como si una parte de la montaña se hubiese destrozado… De pronto todo empezó a explotar. A Rogue-san y a mí nos alcanzó la primera explosión, pero él fue el que salió peor parado. Eran tres miembros de la brigada mágica y con Rogue y yo casi fuera de combate Yukino-san y Gajeel-kun tuvieron que luchar solos…"

"¿Dónde está Yukino?" todos miraron a Sting cuando escucharon su voz, tensa y visiblemente acongojada mientras preguntaba desde las mesas con los brazos cruzados. Tratando de mantener la compostura.

Juvia simplemente le miró y enterró su cara en el pecho de Gray unos segundos después, Mest bajó la mirada y Gajeel gruño un poco.

"No…" el Dragon Slayer de la luz abrió mucho los ojos mientras sus brazos caían como sin vida a los lados de su cuerpo "No sabemos si está muerta, puede seguir con vida" dijo entonces Gajeel, mirando al maestro de Saber "Cuando Mest llegó intentó traernos de vuelta pero los de la brigada no le dejaban, así que ella insistió en que yo cargase con Rogue mientras ella les retenía, no fui capaz de convencerla" Mest trató de volver a por ella pero la cuando llegó la montaña estaba total y completamente destruida. No sabemos lo que ha pasado pero la brigada mágica no pudo haber hecho algo como eso."

Lucy se llevó ambas manos a la boca, tratando de contener el llanto, estaba muy unida a Yukino, al fin y al cabo "Dios mío…" la maga celestial sintió una mano en su hombro, y al girarse pudo ver a Natsu tras ella, mirándola con una expresión seria, ella simplemente le abrazó, buscando consuelo y él la devolvió el abrazo, sin decir una palabra mientras Lucy estallaba en lágrimas por su amiga.

Levy se abrazó a Gajeel mientras que Kagura llevaba a Rogue a su habitación. "Gajeel…" unas ligeras lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en los ojos de la maga de escritura, y al verlo el Dragon Slayer le devolvió el abrazo "estoy bien, enana, estoy bien… Siento mucho haberte preocupado."

Una atmosfera muy extraña se había apoderado de todo el gremio. Aunque todos y cada uno de ellos estaban aliviados de ver a sus amigos a salvo la pérdida de Yukino les pesaba como una gran losa sobre los hombros. Pero ninguna de esas losas era tan grande como la que tenía que soportar el maestro de Sabertooth. Sting, se había quedado allí por unos momentos, viendo como Kagura se llevaba a su hermano a las habitaciones, pero era incapaz de reaccionar. Apretó los puños por un momento, cerrando los ojos con completa tensión y bajando la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas caían a la madera del gremio "Yukino…"

"Sting-Kun…" Lector se acercó a su compañero, tratando de reconfortarle de alguna forma, pero no había demasiado que el exceed pudiese hacer en esa situaciónn

Sin previo aviso el Dragon slayer cayó de rodillas al suelo, sollozando ligeramente y con los hombros temblándole por ello "¡Deja eso!" dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, provocando que se girase sorprendido. Frente a él se alzaba Minerva "¡Eres el maestro de Sabertooth! ¡Yukino era una maga de nuestro gremio y eligió quedarse para salvar a los demás, no querría que te derrumbaras, sino que siguieras luchando, es la mejor forma de honrarla!" gritó entonces la hija del ex maestro de Saber "¡Tu compañero Dragon Slayer está malherido y tú estás aquí llorando!"

Todo el edificio se quedó en silencio tras la reprimenda de Minerva al maestro de su gremio, pero eso sirvió para que el rubio se levantase y se secase las lágrimas, el tono de Minerva se suavizó antes de terminar "Además, ni siquiera sabemos si está muerta."

El Dragon Slayer asintió y simplemente corrió hacia la habitación de Rogue, mientras Minerva y Lector le seguían con la mirada, encontrando allí a Frosch tumbado y durmiendo en la almohada de la cama junto a la cabeza de Rogue y Kagura sosteniendo su mano con fuerza y lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos mientras que un ya despierto, aunque muy debilitado, Rogue le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano libre. Sin embargo cuando Sting entró el Dragon Slayer de la sombra bajó la mano y se giró para mirarle "Sting…"

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó el maestro de Saber por toda respuesta, viendo el sentimiento de culpa en los ojos de su amigo mientras se acercaba a la cama. Pero Rogue apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos, hablando con voz quebrada "Lo siento… Lo siento mucho, Sting… Siento no haber podido proteger a Yukino… Sé que no te gusta quedarte aquí mientras nosotros salimos y yo debería…"

"Basta" le cortó el rubio "Ya basta, no es culpa tuya. Yukino eligió, ella quiso que tu volvieses aquí. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es recuperarte."

Rogue negó y miró a Kagura un momento, que trataba de contener las lágrimas "Pero… Ella era tu… Si a mi compañera le ocurriese algo…" Kagura simplemente apretó más fuerte la mano del Dragon Slayer, antes de que Sting le colocase una mano en el hombro a su compañero "No te preocupes, Rogue, la recuperaremos. Sólo tienes que ponerte bien, si luchamos los dos juntos estoy seguro de que lo haremos." Ante esas palabras el Dragon Slayer de las sombras simplemente asintió, determinado a compensar a su amigo.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Noooooooo, pobre Yukino. Y pobre Sting, y pobre Rogue, y pobre Kagura… Espero no haber hecho un cap. Demasiado depre pero es que ya iba siendo hora de darle un poco de salsa a la historia. Al fin y al cabo están en guerra ¿No?**

 **He decidido centrarme un poco en otras parejas y espero que os guste mi elección, la verdad es que los Dragon Slayers gemelos tienen bastantes parejas cada uno por ahí pero sinceramente creo que estas son las que mejor les quedan. Aunque reconozco que dudé un momento con cual de los dos poner a Yukino jajajaja, es tan adorable y mona y los dos parecen llevarse muy bien con ella y tenerla cariño que la dejaría con los dos, pero no soy fan de los triángulos** **J**

 **Bueno, me alegra anunciar que la votación para el Lemon ha sido decidida y como parece que no os ponéis de acuerdo he decidido que, aparte del NaLu, otras dos parejas tendrán su ración de "Juegos para adultos", siendo estas JerZa y GaLe, espero que os agrade el resultado jajajaja. Espero no haceros esperar ya mucho para el primero, pero tampoco quiero llenar el fic de Lemon que esta es una historia Shonen xD**

 **Como siempre trataré de actualizar lo antes posible pero al igual que la última vez los exámenes me persiguen y no puedo escapar así que no sé cuanto tardaré en subir otro cap. ¡Estad atentos!**

 **Por último recordaros que vuestras sugerencias son de gran utilidad, podéis decirme lo que os apetece leer o alguna idea que tengáis para villanos sin utilizar magia. A ver si conseguimos que esta historia sea todavía mejor ¿No os parece?**

 **Bueno, nada más que añadir por mi parte, muchas gracias por seguirme y por el apoyo. No olvidéis comentar. Hasta la próxima y sed buenos :P**


	8. No tan oscuro

**Bueeeeeeno, ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo… Me tengo que disculpar con todos vosotros por el mayor retraso hasta ahora en la actualización, supongo que muchos esperarías que los capítulos fuesen más frecuentes ahora que han sido las vacaciones de verano… Honestamente yo también lo esperaba pero al parecer las vacaciones no son el mejor momento para trabajar en mi vida xD**

 **¿Alguna vez os ha pasado que, antes de empezar las vacaciones pensáis "Tengo un montón de proyectos! Ahora que tengo tiempo libre voy a avanzar con ellos un montón!" pero cuando llega el momento durante las vacaciones no os apetece hacer nada? Bein, pues a mí me ha pasado, sin embargo he empezado las clases hace una semana y al estar activo llego a casa y me apetece hacer cosas, de modo que podéis agradecerle al comienzo de las clases la reanudación de "La rebelión de las hadas"**

 **Y esa es la explicación pertinente, no es excusa, porque no lo es, pero al parecer necesitaba más descanso del que creía tras este curso. Pero bueno hablemos del capítulo de hoy, es algo diferente a lo que os tengo acostumbrados, centrándome en una pareja secundaria y con nada de acción, tratando de llenar algunos de los huecos sobre lo que pasó antes de que el fic comenzase, es decir, durante la guerra, aún así espero que os guste. Es que no quería pasar directamente al siguiente punto importante y determinante de la historia estando lo de Yukino tan reciente ¿Sabéis?**

 **Como siempre muchas gracias a mis seguidores, espero que no os hayáis tirado mucho de los pelos esperando el capítulo, y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo y me encanta ver que mi historia está teniendo esta acogida.**

 **Giu Giu Salamander: Uhm… Es una idea que puedo desarrollar, gracias xD Y me alegro que te guste el rumbo de la historia, aún quedan muchas cosas por pasar jejeje.**

 **Lady Werempire: Me alegro mucho de que te guste : ) Lo siento no estoy incorporando aspectos ni personajes que no hayan salido aún en el anime, sería una buena idea pero como digo esos personajes no entran en mi historia xD**

 **LaylahInTheSky: Bueno pues sinceramente me alegro de que te hayas puesto triste, ese era el objetivo del capítulo, como tú dices, es una guerra, no todo puede salirles bien xD Y bueno espero poder desarrollar bien a Yokino x Sting y Kagura x Rogue aunque sean parejas secundarias : )**

 **En cuanto a mutaciones y esas cosas tranquila, entiendo lo que quieres decir jeje, creo que usaré algo así xD Muchas gracias!**

 **Carlie-Chan: Bueno pues me alegro de que te parezca interesante, y sobre Yukino no digo nada se sabrá a su debido tiempo xD Jejeje Nalu es la pareja principal pero no pueden ser ellos los protagonistas todo el tiempo, hay muchas parejas muy buenas y merecen su tiempo de gloria ¿No te parece? Jeje. Gracias por seguirme xD**

 **Valkiria-san: Jajaja bueno espero que hayas tenido buenas calificaciones aunque ya sea un poco tarde para decirlo acabado el verano xD Sinceramente se agradecen reviews como los tuyos, muestras un gran interés en mi historia y eso me anima mucho para seguir : ) Y bueno si lo que esperas es drama de telenovela romántica entonces aquí no creo que lo encuentres, los momentos tristes van a estar más relacionados con tragedias de guerra jajajaja.**

 **¿Idea inconclusa? Nah, simplemente estaba dudando con que hermano ponerla y me decidí por Sting ya que Rogue con Kagura me gusta mucho también. La otra opción era poner a Sting con Minerva y a Rogue con Yukino pero al final lo descarté, así que nada de triángulos amorosos, estoy totalmente en contra xD Bueno sobre le Lemmon espero estar a la altura, no es el primero que escribo y he obtenido buenas críticas, además de que llevo escribiendo Lemmon en foros de rol durante ya casi 8 años, aunque no prometo nada con estos, es mi mayor reto hasta ahora xD**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme y por tus reviews, los lectores fieles como tú me animan a seguir leyendo, disfruta del capítulo xD**

 **Sergio1: Wow me halaga mucho, muchas gracias y me alegro de que mi historia te haya gustado tanto. Te entiendo muchas veces resulta molesto leer fanfics con tantas faltas de ortografía, yo no soy perfecto pero trato de cuidar lo que escribo, aunque soy el primero en admitir que a veces se me escapan sobre todo letras cambiadas de sitio porque me emociono al escribir y mi mente va más rápido que mis manos xD**

 **Y sobre tus sugerencias ya había pensado algo como armas o así parecido a los que he usado con las pistolas y los guantes de lácrimas, y en cuanto a la genética creo que lo combinaré con la sugerencia de capacidades aumentadas de Layla en su comentario, muchas gracias!**

 **Bueno, sinceramente se me había olvidado Sorano, no es un personaje que me guste especialmente y además en el anime no confirman su parentesco con con Yukino, aunque lo incluiré en este capítulo. Y bueno como ya he dicho antes sobre las capacidades ofensivas de Lucy (que ya sé a lo que te refieres) no voy a incluir cosas de ese estilo que no hayan salido en el anime, además de que en este tiempo Lucy no ha estado entrenando sino escondiendo su magia así que no tendría mucho sentido xDD**

 **Una vez más me alegro de que te guste mi historia y disfruta del capítulo.**

 **Bueno, una vez dicho esto creo que ya no queda nada más que añadir por mi parte… ¡Vamos con el capítulo 8!**

No tan oscuro

Aunque parecía que el gremio había vuelto a la normalidad después de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la misión, el ambiente no era el mismo. Estaban en guerra y no era el primer compañero que perdían, pero nunca se iban a acostumbrar a ello, Yukino era muy querida por todos y su falta se notaba muchísimo, al fin y al cabo era buena con todo el mundo, amable, simpática y siempre regalaba una sonrisa en cuanto podía.

Era cierto que, mirando hacia el salón principal, todo parecía normal, habían pasado dos días desde la misión fallida y en las mesas la gente bebía, hablaba y reía, había alguna pequeña pelea y los magos charlaban animadamente en la barra con Mira y Lissana, sin embargo se podía notar tensión, ciertos comentarios puntuales que recordaban a la maga celestial arrancaban la sonrisa de los rostros de todos y cada uno de los presentes, haciéndoles mirar al suelo al recordar que ya no estaba con ellos. Pero había dos personas cuyas sonrisas no habían vuelto desde entonces, la primera era Sorano, o Ángel, como la llamaban en su gremio oscuro.

La maga celestial había revelado hacía poco tiempo que era la hermana mayor de Yukino, las dos no es que estuviesen demasiado unidas debido al tiempo de separación pero para Ángel haberla vuelto a perder tras solo unos meses de estar juntas en el gremio había sido un golpe muy duro, sus compañeros de gremio trataban de animarla, intentando explicarla que aún no estaba todo perdido, que no tenía por qué estar muerta, se sabía de muchos casos en los que simplemente el gobierno retenía prisioneros. Es más, había más posibilidades de que Yukino estuviese viva ya que era una maga celestial, alguien importante para la comunidad mágica ya que no había muchas como ella, igual que los Dragon Slayers, de modo que si planeasen matarla lo más seguro es que lo hiciesen públicamente.

No es que le sirviese de mucho consuelo, pero al menos sí que podían mantener la esperanza de que Yukino siguiese viva.

Pero el que más afectado estaba por la pérdida de la maga celestial de Sabertooth era el propio maestro del gremio, Sting. Hacía ya varias semanas que el Dragon Slayer de la luz y Yukino habían empezado una especie de relación que era conocida por todos los presentes en el gremio, además de que era bastante evidente que los dos se querían. Los Dragon Slayers tenían una forma de amar algo diferente a los demás, cuando elegían una compañera era algo casi de por vida, o al menos eso habían explicado los Dragon Slayers que habían tenido la oportunidad de criarse con un dragón para que les contase todos esos detalles. Los Dragon Slayers no solo heredaban los poderes de los dragones, sino también muchas de sus peculiaridades, como el apetito, la capacidad para comer su elemento, el sentido del olfato, además de ese instinto casi animal y protector para con sus compañeras o compañeros una vez que los elegían. De modo que, para Sting, el haber perdido a su compañera sin ni siquiera haber estado allí para protegerla era algo que le carcomía por dentro. Aún así, el maestro de Sabertooth intentaba mantener la normalidad con sus actividades diarias y responsabilidades, a pesar de que Minerva se había ofrecido a relevarle durante un par de días, pero Sting insistía en que no debía dejar que aquello le impidiese seguir luchando por lo que Yukino creía correcto, además de que, en su cabeza, el estar ocupado con la organización de las misiones, el gremio y demás le hacía distraerse y no pensar demasiado en la maga de pelo blanco desaparecida.

Sin embargo todos y cada uno de los presentes, y sobre todo los que pasaban tiempo con él, podían ver que estaba sufriendo mucho con la situación. El que más lo notaba era Rogue, el Dragon Slayer de las sombras no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido. Sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de un Dragon Slayer por su compañera, especialmente desde que hacía algo menos de un mes él mismo había comenzado una relación con Kagura, sabía que su hermano contaba con él para proteger a Yukino, y le había fallado. Sting nunca había sido un hombre que se quedase apartado de la acción, o al menos no que le gustase hacerlo, Rogue y él siempre habían peleado juntos, cualquier batalla, por ello cuando se decidió que los maestros de gremio deberían quedarse para planificar y no poner sus vidas en riesgo la pareja de los Dragon Slayer gemelos se separó y Sting se vio obligado a no participar en casi ninguna de las misiones, dejando que sus compañeros se arriesgasen, y eso le ponía de los nervios y le preocupaba. Precisamente por ese motivo Rogue había tenido siempre especial precaución con Yukino, puesto que imaginaba que Sting jamás se lo perdonaría si a ella le ocurría algo y él se había quedado a salvo en el gremio, entendía ese sentimiento aunque, secretamente, él se alegraba de que Kagura fuese la maestra de Mermaid Heels y gracias a eso no tuviese que salir a demasiadas misiones.

"¿Estás bien?" Rogue se sobresaltó, había estado sentado en una de las mesas, bastante apartado del resto mientras una pequeña pelea tenía lugar en el gremio con Natsu y Gray involucrados, nada demasiado serio ni demasiado ruidoso, al parecer el desánimo también se reflejaba en las ganas de pelear de aquellos dos. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Kagura, que se acercaba a él con cara preocupada, habían pasado solo dos días desde la misión y él era el que peor se estaba recuperando, al fin y al cabo también era el que más castigo había recibido, varias costillas estaban rotas, tenía contusiones y un pequeño sangrado interno, además de varios huesos fracturados y dificultades para respirar debido a que una de las costillas había desprendido una astilla que se había incrustado en uno de sus pulmones. Sin embargo gracias a Wendy y Cheria estaba mejorando mucho, las costillas estaban casi curadas, ya no tenía el sangrado interno y respiraba con total normalidad. El Dragon Slayer de la sombra sonrió ligeramente y asintió "Sí… Estoy bien, estaba pensando." Contestó entonces, Kaguro suspiró y se sentó en una silla a su lado "¿Le estás dando vueltas otra vez a lo de Yukino, verdad? Sabes que no fue culpa tuya, y lo último que necesita Sting es que tu también…"

"Estaba dándole vueltas a lo de Yukino… Pero entonces he empezado a pensar en otra cosa" la interrumpió él, Kagura cerró al boca de golpe, mirándole de forma interrogante, hasta que el Dragon Slayer suspiró "Estaba pensando en nosotros, en lo que tenemos ¿Sabes?" explicó "No puedo evitar sentirme un poco egoísta pensando que, eres una maga excepcionalmente fuerte, más fuerte que yo, de hecho, y sin embargo me alegro de que seas maestra y tengas que quedarte aquí en lugar de salir a las misiones con nosotros, no sé, me parece algo un poco deshonesto, sobre todo sabiendo lo mucho que eso a ti no te gusta." En lugar de enfadarse o molestarse, como Rogue había pensado que ella haría, la maga de Mermaid Heels simplemente sonrió "¿Sabes? Esa sinceridad que tienes es adorable… ¿No mientes nunca?" preguntó, él soltó una risilla y negó con la cabeza "Bueno, intento no hacerlo" contestó, y ella se rió de forma dulce, sinceramente Rogue nunca hubiese dicho que la dura y aparentemente fría maestra de Mermaid Heels en realidad fuese una persona agradable y cercana "¿Y esa actitud que te gusta tener tiene algo que ver con que seas el Dragon Slayer de las sombras? Ya sabes , lo de buscar defectos en todo lo que haces, siempre algo malo que decir acerca de lo que sientes o piensas, echarte la culpa de todo, tomar la responsabilidad aunque no sea tuya… Tiene algo que ver con… _Oooohhhh… Soy el Dragon Slayer de las sombras… Soy oscuro y tristón, y aburrido… buuuuhhh…"_

Esa última parte la dijo poniendo la voz grave, como si quisiese imitar el tono de Rogue, además de que arrugó el gesto de una forma bastante cómica, moviendo las manos hacia delante como si fuese un zombi. El mago de Sabertooth sonrió con una carcajada sin abrir la boca, cerrando los ojos y negando ligeramente con la cabeza "¿De verdad crees que soy tristón y aburrido?"

Ella rió y le miró con una sonrisa "Bueno normalmente no lo eres ¿Crees que yo estaría con alguien así? Pero tienes que…" le señaló con el dedo directamente a la nariz "dejar. De. Quejarte. Y. Hacer. Algo" con cada palabra le dio un toquecito en la nariz y el sonrió con un suspiro "Vale, ya veo lo que dices, lo siento si he estado algo diferente estos dos días… Pero lo de Yukino…"

"Rogue, a todos nos afecta lo de Yukino, pero esto es una guerra, ni siquiera sabemos si está muerta, ya la lloraremos cuando lo sepamos, ahora lo que hay que hacer es levantarse y, mientras haya una posibilidad de que esté viva, planear como recuperarla, y creo que Sting te va a necesitar para eso."

Rogue asintió "lo sé… Gracias" dijo entonces, moviendo su mano pro encima de la mesa hasta alcanzar la de Kagura y tomarla suavemente "¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que acabaría con alguien como tú… No sé… Eres muy dulce, y yo siempre he sido más oscuro." Ella sonrió "no seas idiota, no eres oscuro, todavía recuerdo cuando todo esto empezó ¿Sabes? Había mucha gente desesperada y tú siempre fuiste de los primeros en calmarlos y ofrecerles apoyo, no me parece propio de alguien oscuro."

Mermaid Heel y Sabertooth eran dos gremios que se encontraban en la misma ciudad de Crocus, por lo que cuando la guerra comenzó fueron los primeros en organizarse y formar una alianza que fue de las mas fuertes hasta que Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus también se unieron. Algunos de los miembros desperdigados de Fairy Tail se habían unido a Saber y Mermaid así que la fuerza de la alianza era muy contundente a la hora de rechazar a las fuerzas del gobierno antimagos.

Al principio se instalaron en la sede del Gremio Sabertooth por ser la más grande y espaciosa, ya que todos los días llegaba algún mago refugiado huyendo de la persecución. Sting estaba muy ocupado siendo el maestro del gremio y a Kagura aún no la habían nombrado maestra ya que su predecesora seguía viva. De modo que Rogue y Kagura habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos tratando de ayudar a los heridos que llegaban, y a la maga de Mermaid Heels le había sorprendido la gran dedicación y entrega del Dragon Slayer, todo el mundo habría pensado que era alguien mustio y callado, pero hablaba con los enfermos y heridos, les reconfortaba e incluso jugaba con algún que otro niño y Frosch, eso impresionó mucho a la espadachina y se fijó más en él, trabajando a su lado, lo que empezó a ocasionar que Rogue también desarrollase un afecto especial hacia ella. Pero ambos eran tímidos, entre ellos había surgido algo muy rápido y es bien sabido que las situaciones extremas afloran los sentimientos, pero tuvieron que pasar varios meses, casi un año, para que Rogue por fin diese el paso y hablase de ello. A Kagura realmente le sorprendió, por supuesto, le gustaba el Dragon Slayer desde hacía tiempo pero él no había dado ningún tipo de señal de que devolviese el afecto, así que la maga estaba feliz de comenzar algo con él, algo que durante ese tiempo había crecido para hacerse solido, ambos incluso se habían acostado después de un tiempo de estar juntos.

Rogue sonrió al recordar aquello, puede que fuese cierto, si ella se había fijado en él por sus actos, entonces quizás no fuese alguien tan oscuro como se creía "Me alegro de tenerte aquí…" dijo, inclinándose hacia ella para atrapar suavemente sus labios con los suyos. Ella sonrió y colocó una mano en su cuello atrayéndole hacia sí y devolviendo el beso con delicadeza, sabía que Rogue aún estaba convaleciente. A pesar de que estaban apartados algunos miembros del gremio les miraron y sonrieron, cuchicheando en susurros. Tras unos segundos ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos "Ahora mueve le culo, tienes que recuperar la forma" dijo Kagura con una sonrisa pícara ante lo que Rogue rió, colocando una mano en su mejilla "Te quiero…"

 **Y hasta aquí… Sip, lo siento, la historia apenas ha avanzado, pero quería desarrollar un poco el efecto de la pérdida de Yukino, además de explorar la relación entre Rogue y Kagura y explicarla un poco. Espero que no os haya decepcionado, en el próximo capítulo habrá avance o al menos un hecho que algunos esperan desde hace tiempo, no digo nada más.**

 **Espero poder actualizar más rápido que la última vez ahora que estoy con las clases y que al estar empezando no tengo demasiado trabajo, pero el siguiente capítulo espero que me quede más largo así que a lo mejor se me alarga, pero merecerá la pena, ya os lo digo xD**

 **Bueno, no olvidéis dejarme vuestros comentarios y sugerencias, lo que os apetezca ver y a lo mejor tenéis suerte, nada más que añadir por mi parte xD**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, sed buenos :P**


	9. Las amigas no tienen secretos

**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo después de más de dos meses… Madre mía, lo siento mucho : ( Pero bueno… ¡Este es mi regalo de Navidad para todos! ¡Un nuevo capítulo y, como compensación, más largo que los últimos!**

 **Como todo, tiene su explicación, y es bastante simple, me había atascado. En el capítulo anterior dije que pasaría algo que algunos llevabais tiempo esperando, no sé si lo habríais deducido pero me refería al Lemmon. De hecho, tenía pensado que este capítulo fuese Lemmon Gale, centrado solo en ello, sin embargo no me veía capaz de escribirlo y os explico por qué, además de anunciar un pequeño cambio en la planificación del fic.**

 **La cosa es que para el Lemmon de Jerza y Nalu tengo las situaciones totalmente pensadas, sé como, cuando y por qué va a pasar ya que sería especial al ser la primera vez de las dos parejas. Sin embargo con el Lemmon Gale tengo el problema de que es una pareja que ya está formada, de modo que tengo problemas para que no quede simplemente una escena de sexo por sexo, y eso no me apetece demasiado.**

 **He empezado este capítulo a lo largo de este tiempo lo menos cuatro veces, tratando de empezar y poner en situación a los dos, sin embargo me parecía demasiado forzado, como si fuese un capítulo de relleno, y un capítulo de relleno solo de sexo se acerca demasiado al fanservice, y no quiero caer en eso. Es cierto que trato de escribir una historia que os guste y daros la dosis perfecta de las parejas que seguís, pero no me apetece escribir un capítulo entero de un Lemmon que no me convence como está quedando solo por el hecho de escribir Lemmon, este es un fanfic Shonen y no quiero llenarlo de Lemmon por que sí.**

 **Una vez dicho esto, no quiere decir que no vaya a haber Lemmon Gale, de hecho es una pareja que a mí personalmente me encanta y sí que me gustaría escribir algo así con ellos, el problema, no se me ocurre la situación, pero os doy mi palabra de que seguiré pensando todo lo posible para encontrar una. Aunque si no lo consigo antes del final del fanfic tendréis que conformaros con Nalu y Jerza, que tampoco es moco de pavo xD**

 **Una vez más gracias por vuestro apoyo y reviews, me encanta ver que mi historia tiene tan buena acogida xD**

 **Yona-Heartfilia: ¡Gracias Me alegra tenerte como lectora y de verdad espero que disfrutes de los demás capítulos xD**

 **Valkiria-san: Jajaja bueno me alegro de que lo entiendas, aunque me está dando la sensación de que por una cosa u otra los capítulos van a ser más lentos de ahora en adelante, tengo varios proyectos y aunque este no pienso dejarlo no saco tanto tiempo para ello en exclusiva, de todas formas mantente alerta, sabes que aunque tarde el capítulo siempre llega**

 **La verdad es que sí, no quería que lo de Yukino pasase como si nada, si no que esperaba que tuviese importancia tanto en la historia como en los personajes, además de que tienes razón, Rogue y Kagura son muy monos y me apetecía dedicarles este cap. xD**

 **Y bueno con telenovela me refería a que no me voy a dedicar a hacer un drama romántico jejeje**

 **Jem: De nada xD Para eso estoy, me alegro de que te guste.**

 **Lady-Werempire: Bueno, yo soy de la opinión que si intento dividir un cap entre varias parejas al final se queda un poco corto con cada una ya que no hago los capítulos muy largos para poder actualizar más. Así que espero que la espera merezca la pena para cuando lleguen capítulos de otras parejas : )**

 **Bueno pues sin más dilación vamos con el capítulo 9**

Las amigas no tienen secretos

 _El gremio_

Lucy estaba sentada en la barra del gremio, ya había pasado casi un mes desde lo que ocurrió con Yukino y parecía que todo estaba volviendo más o menos a la normalidad, aunque todavía había gente, en especial ella misma y los dragones gemelos de Saber que no podían evitar continuar algo mustios.

Sin embargo en ese mes las cosas habían ido más o menso bien, aunque no había habido demasiados avisos, solo un par de ellos que resultaron con la llegada del equipo al lugar en cuestión sin que ocurriese nada en absoluto, de modo que no habían tenido que pelear o salir del gremio. Lucy en parte se alegraba de ello, al fin y al cabo allí se sentía a salvo y en familia, aunque los maestros se habían estado reuniendo muy frecuentemente, no habían revelado aún cual era el motivo que les impulsaba a ello pero eso preocupaba a la maga celestial… ¿Habría algún problema que no les estaban contando? ¿O quizás estaban planeando algo en contra del gobierno? En cualquier caso, a Lucy no le agradaba la idea de salir a la batalla pero también sabía que era la única forma de recuperar el gremio y la magia, algo en lo que de nuevo empezaba a creer, aunque no del todo, sin embargo lo que tenía muy claro era que, ahora que se había reunido con los demás y todos estaban luchando, ella no se iba a quedar atrás.

"¿En qué piensas, Lucy?" dijo una voz a su espalda, la maga celestial se giró para encontrarse con una sonriente Lissana detrás de la barra, Mirajane por fin había cedido y había dejado de trabajar, el Bebé podía nacer en cualquier momento dado que ya estaban en el noveno mes y por mucho que se quejase su condición no la permitía moverse demasiado, por lo que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación que compartía con Laxus, tumbada en la cama con algún libro.

La rubia sonrió de vuelta y suspiró "En nada realmente… Sólo pensaba en como ha cambiado mi situación en muy poco tiempo" explicó ella, Lissana siempre le había caído bien y era alguien con quien se podía hablar "Hace poco más de un mes me había resignado a no volver a veros y a pasar vendiendo ropa el resto de mi vida, hasta que…"

Los ojos de la rubia se fijaron en Natsu, el Dragon Slayer de pelo rosa se estaba dedicando a engullir grandes cantidades de comida, al parecer Gajeel y él estaban haciendo un concurso. Lissana sonrió "Sí, él tiene la capacidad de poner todo patas arriba en cuanto aparece ¿Verdad?"

"¿Q-Qué?" preguntó Lucy, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas "No quería decir…" pero Lissana la interrumpió con una ligera carcajada al ver el nerviosismo de la rubia "Lucy, Natsu es un idiota" explicó entonces "Y a veces hace actos que afectan a los demás de una forma que él no puede llegar a entender, su pensamiento es bastante más simple que el nuestro en ese sentido. Cuando volví al gremio de Edolas, para él fue como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, nuestra relación seguía siendo la misma en su cabeza a pesar de haber estado tantos años separados… Supongo que esa es la gran virtud pero a la vez el gran defecto de Natsu." Lissana suspiró un poco, mientras que Lucy la miraba con los ojos como platos, eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo… ¿Era cierto que Natsu no se daba cuenta de lo que esos dos años habían significado para ella? Y no solo para ella, para todos los que estaban allí, él sólo había vuelto y trataba a todo el mundo de la misma forma que antes de marcharse, como si simplemente hubiese vuelto de un trabajo que le había llevado más de la cuenta… ¿Debería ella hacer lo mismo? ¿Olvidarse del tiempo que había pasado y volver a como estaban las cosas antes?

Sin embargo aquello era bastante más fácil de decir que de hacer, al fin y al cabo para ella todo no era tan simple… Nada le gustaría más que volver a la relación que tenía antes con Natsu, pero había algo, algo dentro de ella que le decía que tenía que ser diferente, o que simplemente no le permitía perdonarle completamente, y eso era extraño, ya que con todo lo que Natsu había hecho por ella se sentía muy mala persona al no ser capaz de simplemente dejarlo pasar, es cierto que poco a poco iba recuperando esa confianza en él, y trataba por todos los medios de que el Dragon Slayer no se percatase de su ligero cambio de actitud hacia él, pero al parecer había otras personas que si lo habían notado.

"Lucy" la maga celestial se sobresaltó cuando Lissana habló nuevamente "Con Natsu aquí las cosas van a revolucionarse, incluso me atrevería a decir de que la situación de la guerra va a cambiar…Él es capaz de hacer eso, pero te va a necesitar, al fin y al cabo fuiste tú a quien Natsu fue a buscar primero ¿No?"

Las mejillas de Lucy se colorearon incluso un poco más de lo que ya estaban, y miró a otro lado, era cierto ue Natsu le había asegurado que lo primero que había hecho en cuando había vuelto era ir a buscarla, y la verdad es que la rubia le creía, no tenía ninguna razón para mentir, sin contar además que era Natsu de quien estábamos hablando, él nunca mentía. Analizó las palabras de Lissana y pensó si podría tener razón, la albina parecía no haber perdido la fe en Natsu incluso después de esos dos años de ausencia, parecía pensar que, ahora que el Dragon Slayer estaba aquí, las cosas iban a cambiar.

Pero lo que más afectaba a Lucy en ese sentido era que, hasta hacía poco tiempo, ella también lo habría pensado, de hecho quería hacerlo, le gustaría tener esa fe ciega en Natsu que en el pasado la había tranquilizado y ayudado a sobreponerse a situaciones muy duras, sabiendo que su compañero estaría allí siempre y que nada podría vencerlo. La maga suspiró un poco y le dirigió una sonrisa algo triste y cansada a la maga Take Over "Supongo que sí" dijo simplemente, no quería que se notase demasiado lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de darle la razón a Lissana sin pensarlo. La albina simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa radiante, al parecer no conocía a Lucy lo suficientemente bien como para detectar ese cambio de expresión en su cara, pero cerca de ellas, sentada en la barra con una oreja puesta en la conversación de sus dos compañeras de gremio, había alguien que sí se había dado cuenta.

"Lu-Chan" Levy le tocó el brazo a su amiga con una radiante sonrisa pero que daba a entender que no había discusión posible sobre lo que estaba a punto de proponerle "¿Me acompañas a mi cuarto? Hay un libro que conseguí en el consejo mágico que quiero enseñarte" le dijo la peliazul.

"Ehm…" Lucy tardó un momento en responder, pero captó la mirada de Levy perfectamente, y asintió "Claro, seguro… Hablamos luego, Lissana" dijo entonces, despidiéndose de la camarera.

Las dos amigas caminaron por el salón principal del gremio mientras Levy colgaba alegremente del Brazo de Lucy, atravesaron las mesas y entraron en la zona de las habitaciones, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el cuarto de la maga de escritura. En cuanto estuvieron medianamente solas Lucy suspiró "Esto no tiene nada que ver con un libro ¿Verdad?" preguntó casi completamente segura de la respuesta, la peliazul simplemente la miró y sonrió, antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y prácticamente empujar a su amiga al interior, entonces cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella, cruzando los brazos y mirando a Lucy de forma acusadora "Vale, empieza a hablar ¿Qué hay entre Natsu y tú?" preguntó entonces.

Las mejillas de Lucy se pusieron entonces del mismo color que el pelo de Erza, se esperaba que su amiga le hablase sobre la conversación que había estado teniendo con Lissana pero desde luego no había previsto nada tan directo "¿Q-Qué? N-Nada… Absolutamente anda… Es todo como siempre…" Levy suspiró y negó con la cabeza "Eso no es verdad" contestó la peliazul "Sea lo que sea, es diferente ¿Habéis estado juntos? ¿Algo ha ido mal?" se interesó la peliazul, alejándose de la puerta y caminando hacia su amiga "Puede que engañes a los demás, Lu-Chan, pero puedo ver perfectamente que estás más distante con él… Cómo si te hubiese herido de alguna forma, y estamos hablando de Natsu, creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, al fin y al cabo él no ha cambiado su actitud hacia ti."

Lucy suspiró, estaba claro que no iba a poder escaparse de aquello, y no tenía mucho sentido intentar mentirle a Levy, sin embargo, si ella se hundía, se iba a asegurar de llevarse a su amiga con ella al fondo "Vale" contestó entonces, poniendo un gesto un poco más serio y señalando a Levy con un dedo acusador "Yo te cuento lo que me pasa si tu me dices de una vez lo que hay entre Gajeel y tú."

Esta vez le tocó a Levy enrojecer de tal manera que a su amiga le sorprendió que no echase humo por las orejas "Bu-Bueno… Y-Yo… Nosotros… Verás…" empezó a balbucear la maga de escritura. Lucy levantó una ceja, parecía que la cosa iba más allá de lo que había pensado inicialmente, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Levy a Lucy le pareció haber dado justo en el clavo "¿Entonces tenemos un trato?" preguntó la rubia. Levy se calmó y consiguió asentir "Muy bien… Al fin y al cabo las amigas no se guardan secretos…" dijo "Verás… Gajeel y yo… Estamos… Bueno, fuimos a trabajar para el nuevo consejo mágico, pero cuando fue atacado Gajeel tuvo que salvarme y escapamos los dos, no sé muy bien cómo pasó pero en cuanto lo supe nos estábamos besando…" tras terminar su historia Levy bajó la cabeza, esperando al reacción de su amiga, que no se hizo esperar "¡Levy! ¡Eso es genial!" dijo entonces "Quiero decir… Gajeel da un poco de miedo y eso… Pero se preocupa por ti… ¿Y cómo está la cosa? ¿Cómo habéis llegado de lejos? ¿Seguís juntos? ¿Por qué no lo has contado?"

La peliazul se sintió un poco abrumada por la batería de preguntas que la maga celestial estaba formulando "Pueeees… No sé exactamente lo que somos… Ya sabes… Él y yo hemos… Nos hemos…"

"¿Acostado?" Lucy termino la frase por ella, y Levy simplemente asintió, añadiendo con una vocecilla casi inaudible "Varias veces…"

"¡Ahí va!" gritó Lucy, con una gran carcajada "¡Pues sí que vais en serio!"

"Lu-Chan… Es que no estoy segura… Sé que el quiere ser serios, y que no le importa que los demás lo sepan… ¿Pero cómo reaccionará el gremio? Quiero decir, Gajeel es miembro de Fairy Tail… Y yo ya le he perdonado, pero lo que hizo, no sé si vosotros… En especial tú o Natsu…"

Lucy levantó una ceja y la cortó con un gesto de la mano "¡No seas boba!" dijo "Eso ya está olvidado, además, Gajeel ha demostrado muchas veces que es un miembro de Fairy Tail y que se arrepiente de lo que hizo, yo también le he perdonado y Natsu… bueno, Natsu es incapaz de guardar rencor por mucho tiempo." Añadió la rubia con una ligera carcajada.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó entonces Levy, con una ligera sonrisa en la cara, ante lo que Lucy asintió "¡Pues claro! ¡Todos quieren que seas feliz y está claro que ese bruto te quiere, de hecho mucha gente lo sabíamos desde hacía ya un tiempo."

La pequeña maga suspiró, aliviada "Gracias, Lu-Chan…" dijo, pero entonces señaló a su amiga con un dedo acusador "Vale, yo ya he cumplido, ahora tú… ¿Qué hay de Natsu? ¿Estáis juntos o algo así?" preguntó directamente la peliazul.

Lucy se sonrojó un poco, peor no demasiado, se sentó en la cama de Levy y suspiró, mirando al suelo "¿De dónde te has sacado eso, Levy-Chan?" preguntó, con la voz un poco más decaída, un deje que su amiga notó y se sentó a su lado "No lo sé… Supongo que como parecías evitarle más de lo normal pensé que, quizás, estabas intentando que no se notase que en realidad estabais juntos. Quizás era una tontería." Lucy asintió "Lo era… Estoy tratando de no actuar diferente, pero últimamente, estar alrededor de Natsu… No es lo mismo."

Levy la tocó ligeramente el brazo, en señal de apoyo, animándola a continuar, la maga celestial suspiró un poco y miró a su amiga "Si Gajeel se hubiese marchado de repente, no hubiese dado señales de vida en dos años y después apareciese queriendo que las cosas volviesen a ser exactamente como eran… ¿No lo tratarías diferente?"

La expresión de Levy se volvió más seria, mirando a su amiga fijamente y tratando de elegir las palabras correctamente "Supongo que sí…" contestó entonces "Entiendo como te sientes... Pero Lu-Chan… Natsu es… Diferente a cualquier otro miembro del gremio, debes entender que su padre acababa de morir y…"

"Mi padre murió también, Levy-Chan, visité su tumba, llegué a casa después de siete años y me encontré con que no me quedaba ninguna familia… Pero Fairy Tail era mi nueva familia, jamás se me ocurriría marcharme, y mucho menos sin avisar a nadie y no dar ni una sola señal de vida durante dos años."

Levy no supo que responder durante un momento, simplemente se limitó a mirar a su amiga, que seguía con la vista fija en el suelo y había juntado sus manos sobre su regazo "Lu-Chan… Tienes razón, no te voy a negar que Natsu es… Muy desconsiderado a veces, pero también ha hecho muchas cosas por todos nosotros y el gremio que creo son suficientes como para perdonarle algo así…"

Lucy sonrió un poco "Claro que le perdono… ¿Cómo no le voy a perdonar? Es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, me ha salvado la vida cientos de veces y ha luchado por todos nosotros arriesgando su vida desde que le conozco, siempre se podía contar con él, le perdoné casi en el momento en el que volvió para salvarme otra vez" la maga rubia miró a Levy por primera vez desde que ese tema había salido a la luz "Pero ese es el problema… Quizás me había acostumbrado a tenerle ahí… A confiar en él, me hacía sentir segura, me hacía sentir que siempre iba a encontrar la solución, pero ahora ya no puedo hacerlo. Sentí que me abandonó durante dos años, dos años en el que toda la vida que había aprendido a amar se quebró y fue a pique, y él no estaba ahí para apoyarme como siempre. Le perdono, pero no puedo volver a confiar en él de la misma manera, hace dos años una simple frase suya me habría devuelto la moral… Ahora ya no es así, es lo que ha cambiado, es cosa mía, y no quiero que Natsu se de cuenta."

Levy suspiró, no es que entendiese completamente lo que Lucy decía, pero jamás había tenido una relación tan cercana con Natsu como su amiga. De hecho, la persona con la que ella estaba tan unida se había mantenido cerca de ella durante todo ese tiempo, de modo que no era quien para juzgar los sentimientos de Lucy por mucho que se esforzase en empatizar con ella. "Entiendo… Tiene que ser duro. No diré nada, Lu-Chan…" Lucy asintió con una sonrisa algo triste "Gracias, lo aprecio much…"

En ese instante el cuartel enero se iluminó de color rojo y una estridente alarma empezó a taladrar los tímpanos de todos los presentes en el edificio. Las dos amigas se miraron con los ojos como platos y no tardaron en salir de la habitación, todos se habían reunido alrededor de la lácrima del techo pero cuando Laxus fue a comenzar a hablar ocurrió algo que ninguno esperaba. La lácrima que detectaba el poder mágico explotó en mil pedazos, haciendo que le gremio se sumiese de pronto en un tenso silencio… ¿La lácrima había explotado? Pensó Lucy… ¿Qué clase de poder mágico había provocado algo como aquello?

En ese momento fue Jellal el que tomó la palabra "¡muy bien! ¡Esta es una situación a la que no nos habíamso enfrentado nunca y debemos suponer que le gobierno habrá enviado más fuerzas que las habituales, por ello nosotros debemos obrar en consecuencia!" señaló entonces a Erza, que estaba entre la multitud "Erza preparará a su equipo y se les unirán Gajeel, Cheria y yo mismo, creo que con eso tendremos suficiente potencia como para manejar cualquier situación que se nos presente." Ante esa afirmación todos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, al fin y al cabo un equipo así era algo nunca visto en el gremio, sin embargo Erza se dirigió a Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Wendy "Preparaos, saldremos en diez minutos" y dicho esto la pelirroja se encaminó a hablar con Jellal, listos para descubrir a qué nuevo poder mágico se enfrentaban.

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí hemos llegado por el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado, no es un capítulo Nalu o Gale en sí pero creo que ha tenido dosis de ello a pesar de que las parejas no interactúen entre ellas.**

 **Y por fin se acabó la espera y la recuperación… ¡Vuelven las misiones y la acción! ¿Un poder mágico que ha roto la lácrima? Os dejo que intentéis adivinar lo que viene después.**

 **El siguiente capítulo apenas tendrá parejas ya que lo dedicaré a avanzar en la historia porque llevamos unos cuantos capitulillos muy tiernos y relajados… Esto es Fairy Tail, la calma nunca puede durar mucho. No tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que volveré a actualizar cuando pueda y que siempre son muy bien recibidos los reviews, críticas constructivas e ideas para el futuro xD Gracias de nuevo a los que me seguís y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. No olvidéis comentar y sed buenos :P**


	10. Redención

**¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo! Actualización relativamente rápida y, aunque no sea muy larga, os aseguro que van a pasar cosas intensas. Debo decir que a partir de ahora voy a centrarme en subir un capítulo de otros de mis fanfics así que seguramente la siguiente parte tardará un poco más, pero no os preocupéis, no he abandonado hasta ahora y no pienso hacerlo, sobretodo viendo vuestro apoyo y que me está gustando el rumbo que está tomando la historia.**

 **De nuevo avance en la trama, que ya era hora, espero que no os quejéis de los momentos shipping que os he dado en los últimos capítulos ¿Eh? Pero es hora de seguir adelante. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, me hacen muchísima ilusión y me animan a seguir escribiendo al ver la acogida que mi historia está teniendo:**

 **levyroses: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste. La verdad siempre me había imaginado a Levy de esa forma, contándoselo todo a Lucy aunque le de un poco de vergüenza, y una vez que hubiese cogido confianza con Gajeel sí que la veía lanzada xD Y bueno me gusta darle a mis fics un contenido más adulto, pero te aseguro que habrá Lemon xD**

 **lady-werempire: Jajaja bueno todo llegará, está claro que en algún momento tienen que hablar de ello ¿No? Ya veremos xD Y bueno sobre el Jerza… En este capítulo ellos tienen protagonismo así que disfrútalo jeje**

 **Edwinedx: Vaya… Bueno, me alegro de que sigas mi historia con ese entusiasmo, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. Muchas gracias por seguirme : )**

Redención

 _El Gremio_

El equipo estaba formado, los miembros del gremio estaban un poco sorprendidos y sobre todo intimidados por la fuerza y poder mágico que acumulaba, y también por la clase de magos que lo estaban formando. Por un lado estaban los integrantes del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail: Titania, la reina de las hadas; Lucy, la única maga celestial con llaves doradas que quedaba en libertad o con vida; Gray, el Demon Slayer del hielo y dos Dragon Slayers, Wendy y Natsu. Aparte de ellos se les habían unido Gajeel, otro poderoso Dragon Slayer; Cheria, una increíblemente poderosa God Slayer y Jellal, líder del gremio Crime Sorciere y el único usuario conocido de la magia de cuerpo celestial.

Estaba claro que a La Luz de los recientes acontecimientos los líderes no querían correr ningún tipo de riesgo, y más teniendo en cuenta que jamás se habían encontrado con un aviso para un poder mágico tan alto anteriormente. Al cabo de diez minutos los 8 magos se habían reunido y esperaban confirmación "Hibiki ¿Te falta mucho?" preguntó Laxus al cabo de unos pocos minutos, el mago de archivo frunció el ceño "la gran cantidad de poder mágico residual está generando algunas interferencias... Necesitaré un momento para triangular con los nuevos cálculos..."

Los dedos del maestro de Blue Pegasus se movían a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre el teclado holográfico generado con su magia hasta que por fin sonrió "Lo tengo" anunció entonces "Mest, te transfiero las coordenadas" tras un par de movimientos una barra de progreso apareció sobre la cabeza del mago de línea directa y tardó tan solo unos segundos en completarse, Mest asintió "De acuerdo, ya lo tengo... Vámonos" les indicó a los miembros del equipo, con Jellal a la cabeza.

Los nueve magos abandonaron el edificio para quedar en la gran explanada del exterior, aunque aún dentro de los límites del hechizo protector "Agarraos a mi" dijo Mest, apretando un poco los dientes mientras que se concentraba en la ubicación, al fin y al cabo eran muchas personas las que tenía que trasladar e iba a tener que absorber mucho poder mágico de la conexión que tenía con la lácrima del gremio "Vamos a una cordillera al este de Cherry… No sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar así que hay que mantenerse en guardia" anunció Jellal a los demás, mientras Mest cerraba los ojos. La pulsera en su muñeca se iluminó por un momento, dejando claro que estaba haciendo su trabajo y al segundo siguiente el grupo de magos había desaparecido.

 _Cordillera a las afueras de Cherry_

El tiempo fue prácticamente instantáneo cuando los pies de los nueve magos tocaron el suelo. Jellal fue el primero en hablar, al fin y al cabo era lógico que él asumiese el mando del equipo ya que era uno de los maestros y el que había organizado esa misión. De acuerdo… Mest, ya puedes irte, nos aseguraremos de contactar contigo cuando hayamos acabado."

El hombre con la cicatriz en la cara asintió "Muy bien… Buena suerte" y diciendo esto volvió a desaparecer.

Todos miraron a su alrededor por un momento y Erza frunció el ceño al fijarse en dónde se encontraban. Todo estaba cubierto de lo que parecían ser escombros y piedras, de hecho el terreno no era nada estable debido a los múltiples obstáculos y socavones de los que el suelo estaba lleno, aunque lo que más sorprendió a Erza fue que a su alrededor parecía alzarse una enorme montaña, pero ellos estaban claramente en su falda "un momento… Pensaba que Mest nos iba a dejar en la montaña…" dijo al pelirroja, sin embargo Jellal, que estaba aún más serio fue el que respondió "No dijo una montaña… Ha dicho una cordillera, mira a tu alrededor, Erza… ¿Esto te parece una cordillera?"

Esta vez tanto la maga pelirroja como todos los demás integrantes del equipo se fijaron mejor. Jellal tenía razón, la única montaña visible cerca era la que tenían a su lado y todo lo demás a su alrededor eran escombros... De hecho no se veía ningún tipo de árbol o nada que pareciese medianamente vivo en kilómetros a la redonda, solo escombros, parecía que hubiese pasado un huracán.

"Está todo destruido…" murmuró Wendy, con algo de temor patente en su voz "Hay que tener cuidado" esta vez fue Gajeel el que habló, parecía completamente en tensión "Esto fue exactamente lo que pasó en mi último trabajo… Se suponía que debía haber una montaña pero cuando llegamos había desaparecido y solo había escombros, no sé si era una trampa planeada pero desde luego se convirtió en una."

Tods se miraron, entendiendo a la perfección lo que eso significaba. El último trabajo de Gajeel había sido en el que Yukino había desaparecido, y por la situación que el Dragon Slayer del hierro había descrito esto se acercaba demasiado a un calco de circunstancias.

Casi sin quererlo Lucy se había acercado inconscientemente a Natsu, y el pelirrosa le había colocado una mano en el hombro de forma reconfortante, también él estaba tenso e hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para tratar de detectar cualquier anomalía o peligro, olisquear el aire, frunciendo más el ceño cuando lo hubo hecho "Uhm… Esto no me gusta… ¿No lo oléis?" preguntó a los demás Dragon Slayers.

Gajeel y Wendy imitaron su gesto "Si que huele raro… Pero no sé a qué" anunció la pequeña, mientras que Gajeel se giró hacia Natsu "Salamander, explícate ¿Reconoces este olor?" Natsu frunció un poco el ceño, como si tratase de recordar algo "Me suena… Sé que lo he olido en alguna parte… Pero no lo recuerdo… Está como flotando en el aire… ¡Maldita sea! Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua… Sé que tiene algo que ver contigo." Señaló entonces a Jellal y el peliazul levantó una ceja "¿Conmigo?" Natsu asintió "Sí… Pero no consigo recordarlo".

"El aire está cargado de magia también… ¿Lo sientes Wendy?" preguntó Cheria mirando a su amiga y la Dragon Slayer asintió "Sí… Me recuerda a cuando estábamos cerca de Face… Cómo si algo externo estuviese cargando el aire de magia…"

"No nos distraigamos" dijo Jellal entonces "Tenemos un objetivo principal y es encontrar a quienquiera que sea le mago que ha provocado esa reacción en la lácrima del gremio, el ejército estará en camino y tenemos poco tiempo, ya nos ocuparemos de estos misterios después, por ahora avancemos con cuidado y mantened los ojos bien abiertos."

"¡Ya habéis oído! ¡Vamos! ¡Y estad alerta!" dijo Erza, colocándose al lado de Jellal para liderar la marcha. No tardaron mucho en comenzar a caminar, el líder de Crime Sorciere decidió que sería más sensato investigar el terreno bajo que subir a la montaña, teniendo en cuenta que claramente la destrucción de la cordillera había sido provocada por una magia muy poderosa que había activado al lácrima, lo más probable es que de tener alguna posibilidad de encontrar la fuente fuese en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo aunque caminaron durante una hora larga no hubo ningún tipo de indicio que sugiriese atividad… O siquiera vida alrededor "Pfffft… Esto es aburrido…" se quejó Natsu, que caminaba al lado de Lucy cerrando la marcha "Creí que íbamos a tener que pelear"

"Que no haya que pelear es bueno, Natsu, significa que el gobierno no se ha enterado, de lo contrario nos estarían esperando" contestó Erza, ante lo que Natsu solo respondió ocnun gesto infantil de fastidio. Gray se volvió ligeramente, mirando a su compañero de gremio por encima del hombro "Eso es, piensa un poco, mechero ¿O es que tanto fuego te ha derretido el cerebro?"

"¡Repite eso, calzoncillo andante!" "¡Te la estás buscando, cerebro de llama!" "¡Cuando quieras y donde quieras, muñeco de nieve!" tras ese intercambio gratuito de insultos ambos magos se acercaron el uno al otro y juntaron las cabezas mirándose de forma amenazadora "¡Venga ya! ¡Os comportáis como críos idiotas!" gritó entonces Gajeel, pero ante eso Natsu se giró "¡¿A quien llamas crío?!" Gray imitó su gesto "¡¿A quien llamas idiota?!" Gajeel frunció el ceño entonces "¡Pues a vosotros panda de idiotas! ¡Estamos en una misión!" sin embargo el Dragon Slayer de hierro parecía más que dispuesto a unirse a la pelea cuando el gesto de Natsu cambió, Gray le golpeó en la cara ocn el puño pero él pareció no inmutarse ni molestarse en responder. Ante eso su compañero se mostró preocupado, solo algo muy grave provocaría que Natsu no respondiese ante una pelea "¿Natsu?"

Lucy se acercó a su compañero y le agarró suavemente del brazo, completamente en tensión y también preocupada "¿N-Natsu…? ¿Va todo bien?"

"El olor…" anunció el pelirrosa "Se hace cada vez más intenso… Está cada vez más cerca…"

Todos miraron a su alrededor, preocupados mientras que los demás Dragon Slayers olfateaban el aire tratando de identificar aquel aroma, hasta que de pronto tanto Jellal como Natsu abrieron mucho las ojos y su gesto se tornó aterrorizado. Natsu fue el primero en hablar "¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya sé lo que es! ¡Jellal!"

Pero el mago de cuerpo celestial había reaccionado antes y, tras echar una leve mirada al suelo dónde pudo distinguir ciertas marcas retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse literalmente del grupo y movió la mano hacia todos ellos, utilizando su magia.

Erza no tuvo tiempo de apenas volverse antes de que un destello amarillo la golpease a ella y a sus compañeros, lanzándolos hacia atrás, varios metros alejados de Jellal "Jel…" articuló antes de perder el aire por un instante y chocar contra el suelo violentamente.

No tardó más de unos segundos en levantar la cabeza pero cuando lo hizo distinguió perfectamente como una luz de color violáceo surgía del suelo, justo en frente del lugar donde Jellal se había quedado. Erza reconocía aquello, Freed había hecho algo parecido miles de veces frente a ella… Y las marcas de runas mágicas en el suelo eran inconfundibles. Sin prestar atención a sus compañeros, que aún se estaban levantando, la maga en armadura corrió hacia Jellal pero frenó justo unos centímetros antes de alcanzarle, alzando la mano para tocar una barrera mágica invisible que los separaba. Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él, que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa triste en los labios, pero la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía "Era una trampa desde el principio, Erza… ¿Cómo no lo he visto?" preguntó en una voz tranquilizadora, como si estuviese en paz consigo mismo.

"¿Q-Que quieres decir?" preguntó la pelirroja, no le gustaba el tono de voz que Jellal estaba utilizando y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba asustada, lo podía notar por la presión en su pecho y el nudo que amenazaba con formarse en su garganta.

Antes de que Jellal pudiese responder una increíble luz cegadora cubrió el cielo sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que todos menos Jellal cerrasen los ojos de la impresión "¡ERZA! ¡ALÉJATE DE AHÍ!" gritó Natsu, pero la pelirroja no le escuchó "Esto… Esto es…" murmuró para sí misma, por fin dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. En el cielo sobre la cabeza de Jellal varios círculos y cuadrados mágicos de color dorado empezaron a formarse. Eran enormes y estaban colocados haciendo una columna que apuntaba directamente al lugar donde el mago de cuerpo celestial estaba de pie, contemplando a Erza.

"Etherion" confirmó Jellal "habían preparado una trampa de runas para atraparnos y disparar… Reconozco que no lo había visto venir…" comentó, como si hablase de una buena jugada que un adversario había hecho en una partida de ajedrez.

Erza, desesperada, apoyó ambas manos en la barrera mágica, incapaz de alcanzar a Jellal, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas "¡No! ¡NO!" gritó "¡Seguro que hay algo que podemos hacer! ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Siempre encontramos la manera!"

La sonrisa de Jellal se ensanchó, pero negó con la cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella "No, lo siento, al menos solo soy yo… Esta es la mejor manera de pagar por todo, Erza, te lo prometo, estoy en paz."

"¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! ¡DEJA DE HABLAR ASÍ! ¡YA HAS HECHO MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE!" le reprimió Erza con la voz desgarrada mientras empezaba a golpear con furia y desesperación la barrera, aunque sabía que no iba a servir de nada.

"¡ERZA! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!" Natsu y Gray se acercaban corriendo mientras que Lucy usaba su lácrima de comunicación para llamar a Mest. Jellal asintió "Tienen razón, Erza… El gremio te necesita más que a mí, esta barrera está hecha para que nosotros no salgamos… Pero no es seguro que pueda contener el Etherion, tienes que alejarte de aquí."

"NO! ¡NO PIENSO DEJARTE AQUÍ! ¡NO PIENSO DEJARTE MORIR!" la pelirroja estaba completamente fuera de sí, desesperada, tratando de romper la barrera a puñetazos. Sus nudillos ya estaban sangrando por los golpes inútiles.

"Erza… Tienes que hacerlo, jamás me lo perdonaría si tú también murieses aquí… Por favor" Jellal miró al suelo, y cuando volvió a levantar la vista él también lloraba, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa "Gracias… Por todo…" empezó "Gracias por perdonarme, gracias por hacerme sentir de nuevo un hombre bueno… Sólo me arrepiento de no haberte dicho muchas cosas antes de que esto llegase… Tienes que seguir adelante, Erza, yo nunca he sido lo bastante bueno para ti… Eres la persona más amable, buena y valiente que he conocido, si he podido seguir viviendo después de lo que hice ha sido gracias a que te tenía a ti… A que en mi mente con cada buena acción que hacía estaba un paso más cerca de merecerte. Tú me has salvado la vida, Erza, gracias…"

Tras esas palabras Erza simplemente dejó de gritar y de golpear la barrera, simplemente mirando a Jellal a los ojos, que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviese completamente tranquilo y aceptase lo que venía. En ese momento, alrededor de los círculos mágicos de color oro comenzaron a formarse nuevos círculos más pequeños, esta vez de diversos colores como rojo, amarillo o violeta.

La pelirroja sintió como dos pares de brazos la agarraban por detrás y comenzaban a tirar de ella, ene se momento reaccionó y se revolvió, tratando de librarse del agarre de Natsu y Gray "¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No podemos irnos!" sin embargo poco a poco la fuerza de ambos jóvenes la iba alejando, hasta que se rindió y bajó la cabeza, dejándose arrastrar, sollozando y llenando el suelo de lágrimas mientras no paraba de repetir, como un ruego "Por favor… Por favor…"

Pero no sirvió de nada, sintió como la mano de Mest se posaba en su hombro y cómo los demás se agrupaban a su alrededor. Levantó la cabeza una última vez hacia el hombre que seguía ahí de pie, esperando su destino, sin separa los ojos de ella y sin perder esa sonrisa, y entonces Etherion se disparó.

"¡JELLAAAAAAAAAL!" ese último grito desesperado de Titania se escuchó por todo Fiore mientras veía como el rayo de puro poder mágico descendía hacia la tierra, y justo cuando iba a tocar el suelo, justo cuando el resplandor había ocultado por completo la silueta de Jellal, la magia de Mest se activó y desaparecieron de allí.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… Os voy a dejar que lo asimiléis… ¿Ya? Bien, pues bueno, adiós a Jellal.**

 **Creo sinceramente que este final ha sido digno para él y, aunque odio hacerle esto a Erza lo siento mucho, esto es una guerra, alguien importante tenía que morir y este último sacrificio para redimirse y salvar a Erza, con ese discurso final que le ha dado creo que le hacían el mejor candidato. Lo siento mucho por nuestra pelirroja favorita, ya que merece ser feliz… Pero la guerra es así.**

 **Por favor no me odiéis demasiado por esto… En serio, me duele a mí más que a vosotros pero era necesario *** **suspiro*. Bueno, pues como siempre se aceptan sugerencias y de verdad, de verdad me gustaría saber lo que opináis de este capítulo ya que es el más intenso que he escrito hasta ahora y el que más me ha costado con diferencia… Dejadme vuestra opinión en los comentarios, siempre se agradecen y animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Y bueno, nada más que añadir por mi parte, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. No olvidéis comentar y sed buenos :P**


	11. Recordando una promesa

**Estoy de vuelta. Aunque parezca mentira y muchos ya hubieseis perdido la esperanza de que continuase con esta historia. Si voy a ser sincero, yo también la había perdido. Se terminó el anime, se terminó el manga y perdí mucho la inspiración para Fairy Tail. Pero han ocurrido una serie de eventos y proyectos que me han devuelto las ganas de escribir Fairy Tail de un plumazo, de modo que aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo y esperando que esto me dure xDDD Y de verdad que os pido disculpas por la tardanza, y más teniendo en cuenta el momento en el que el fanfic se quedó parado… Seguro que queríais saber más, pues bien, aquí os lo traigo.**

 **Antes que nada decir que no sé cuanto tardaré en actualizar otra vez, y mucha sgracias de nuevo a todos los que seguís mi historia, a los que la tenéis en favoritos y una especial mención a los que os tomáis la molestia de comentar, muchas gracias, eso siempre anime a querer seguir escribiendo.+**

 **Giuly De Giuseppe: Pobre… Ya lo siento, y muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado, supongo que en una guerra estas cosas pueden pasar.**

 **L-Rosie: Me alegro de que mi historia te haya gustado xD Y bueno, hasta que no hay amatado a Erza, Natsu, Lucy y Gray no podré compararme a Martin, jejeje. Siento la espera, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo xD**

 **Edwinedx: Ya lo siento : ) Pero es la guerra ¿No esperaríais que todo fuese felicidad, no?**

 **Lady-werempire: Bueno, era la intención que tenía, que los lectores se sintiesen mal por la muerte del pobre Jellal, me alegro de que te haya gustado xD**

 **KuroAmi: Jejejeje, la verdad es que es la intención que tenía, al menso hacer que os enfadaseis un poco, al fin y al cabo una muerte de un personaje siempre duele, pero era necesaria, es una guerra, no puede pasar todo sin bajas xD No te preocupes, Nalu es el ingrediente principal de esta historia y muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste : )**

 **Una lectora más:** ***Abrazo*** **ya lo siento xD**

Recordando una promesa

Con un ligero sonido, como un susurro, los ocho magos y los dos Exceeds aparecieron en la explanada donde se encontraba el gremio.

En cuanto sus pies se posaron en la hierba Natsu y Gray soltaron a Erza, que cayó al suelo de rodillas, tapándose la cara con las manos mientras sollozaba, no era capaz de articular palabra… Tantas cosas que no le había dicho a Jellal, tanto tiempo desperdiciado, y ahora ya no estaba, se había sacrificado para salvarlos a todos.

Realmente era algo para lo que ninguno de ellos estaba preparado, Jellal había sido el que había logrado reunirlos a todos, el que había organizado el gremio para convertirlo en lo que era ahora. Puede que en ese momento Jellal no participase demasiado en las reuniones de los maestros pero todo el mundo sabía que era una autoridad dentro del gremio y que siempre tomaba parte en las decisiones importantes. Siempre la figura calmada, sin perder los nervios, y ahora de pronto, de forma completamente inesperada, ya no estaba.

Las lágrimas de Erza caían en la hierba, a todo el mundo le dolía ver a Titania así, pocas personas la habían contemplado derrumbarse y desde luego jamás era agradable. Lucy por su parte lloraba en silencio con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Natsu, mientras que el Dragon Slayer la abrazaba de forma protectora con un brazo con una expresión completamente seria. Gajeel estaba de pie, con una de sus manos ligeramente apoyada en el hombro de la pequeña Wendy en señal de confort, mientras que ésta se abrazaba a su amiga Cheria, ambas con lágrimas en los ojos. Mest, por su parte, no se movía, estaba ligeramente en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar y miraba alternativamente a todos sus compañeros y sus reacciones, tratando de convencerse de que todo era una mentira.

Gray fue el que se arrodilló frente a Erza, colocándole una mano en el hombro, aunque la pelirroja no parecía reaccionar. Solo Natsu y Gray recordaban haber visto a Erza llorar así, Gray durante su infancia, justo antes de decidir que, a pesar de lo fuerte que era Erza, iba a estar siempre allí como un hermano para ella. Natsu, por su parte, la había visto llorar en la torre del paraíso… E irónicamente el hombre que la había hecho llorar en aquel momento era el culpable de sus lágrimas en ese momento también, sólo que por un motivo muy diferente.

Lucy se apartó un poco de Natsu, enjugándose las lágrimas y haciendo un gesto hacia Erza, el Dragon Slayer de fuego lo entendió a la perfección, a pesar de que a veces pudiese ser un poco bruto sabía bastante bien lo que la gente podía necesitar en cada momento. Se arrodilló frente a Erza, al lado de Gray y le colocó a la pelirroja una mano en el otro hombro.

Cuando Erza sintió a ambos frente a ella levantó la mirada ligeramente, mirando a Natsu y a Gray, los que habían sido prácticamente como sus hermanos pequeños, y que aún lo seguían siendo. Gray fue de los primeros con los que congenió en Fairy Tail, y Natsu enseguida fue como un hermano al que enseñar cuando apareció en el gremio sin saber leer o escribir.

En ese momento Erza tiró de sus brazos para atraerlos hacia ella y rodeó a cada uno con un brazo, empezando a sollozar de nuevo mientras les abrazaba.

Ninguno supo calcular cuanto tiempo pasó en esa misma situación, pero finalmente fue Gajeel el que se vio obligado a devolver a todo el mundo a la realidad "Oye… Chicos… Aquí estamos al descubierto, tenemos que entrar dentro de las barreras mágicas" dijo el Dragon Slayer "además… Los del gremio estarán preocupados y querrán saber lo que ha pasado."

Mest asintió, hablando por primera vez desde que habían legado, pero con una voz excepcionalmente neutra "Tiene razón… Tenemos que movernos."

Erza no reaccionó, pero Natsu y Gray la agarraron cada uno de un brazo con delicadeza y la ayudaron a levantarse, no tenían que ayudarla a caminar, parecía que la pelirroja estaba en modo autómata, simplemente andando hacia el lugar donde ambos la guiaban, sin reaccionar, ni hablar, con los rastros de sus lágrimas adornando sus mejillas.

Todos avanzaron por el prado hasta llegar al lugar indicado, en completo silencio. Nadie hablaba, nadie sabía qué se podía decir en una situación como esa, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los intermitentes sollozos de Titania, que seguía dejándose guiar por sus dos compañeros de gremio.

Una vez estuvieron en posición, el mago de línea directa usó su lágrima de comunicación "Hemos vuelto… Hisui E. Fiore…"

Inmediatamente el gremio apareció ante sus ojos, y todos entraron.

En el momento que la puerta se abrió todo el mundo en el interior se quedó callado al ver la escena. Gajeel y Mest lideraban la marcha, ambos completamente serios; detrás de ellos Wendy lloraba en silencio mientras Cheria la abrazaba por el hombro y ambas caminaban hacia una mesa apartada, seguidas de Charle; finalmente entraron Lucy, con lágrimas en los ojos, y Erza, ya sin sollozar, pero mirando al suelo y guiada por Natsu y Gray.

La pelirroja no miró a nadie, no abrió la boca, mantuvo la mirada fija en los tablones de madera en el suelo mientras sus dos compañeros la llevaban a su habitación. Absolutamente nadie tuvo que preguntar, estaba claro lo que había pasado. Jellal no había vuelto con ellos y, visto el estado en el que todos habían regresado, dedujeron que el líder de Crime Sorciere ya no estaba con ellos.

Meredith, sentada con los integrantes restantes de su gremio, se llevó la mano a la boca sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos. Primero había sido Ultear, luego habían perdido a Racer y Cobra y ahora Jellal había caído… Realmente parecía que su gremio sólo podía expiar sus pecados con auto sacrificio.

Lucy se marchó a su habitación, Levy estaba esperando a Gajeel, ambos se abrazaron en el medio del gremio y se marcharon juntos, también hacia las habitaciones. Wendy lloraba desconsolada en un rincón mientras Juvia y Cheria trataban de consolarla, Mest se sentó en una mesa apartada y cerró los ojos, indicando claramente que no quería que nadie le molestase.

El edificio se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral, todo el mundo fingía que se centraba en la comida, bebida o lectura que tenían delante, o que simplemente se dedicaban a pensar, mirando a la nada.

Parecía que, a pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir, ninguno de los presentes quería decir la primera palabra. Meredy se había marchado a su habitación acompañada de los demás miembros de su gremio y nadie había sido capaz de dedicarle siquiera una palabra de consuelo, daba la impresión de que, al hacerlo, se admitiría la realidad.

Sin embargo, ese estado de letargo no duró demasiado, en cuando Natsu y Gray regresaron de la habitación de Erza, el Dragon Slayer de fuego le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen.

"¡Esos bastardos! ¡Nos habían tendido una trampa!" gritó, absolutamente furioso "¡Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a por ellos! ¡Van a pagar muy caro lo que han hecho!"

"Para el carro, Natsu" fue Laxus el siguiente en hablar, acercándose a los dos jóvenes, aunque Gray ya se había apartado de la escena y se sentaba con Juvia, abrazándola de forma reconfortante "Nada me gustaría más que vengarme por lo que le ha pasado a Jellal, pero tenemos que pensar…"

"¡A la mierda el pensar!" gritó el pelirrosa, mirando al maestro de su gremio a los ojos, de forma intensa "¡No podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí después de lo que ha pasado!"

El Dragon Slayer del rayo no se arrugó lo más mínimo, le mantuvo la mirada y contestó, con toda la calma que pudo acumular "Estamos en guerra, Natsu, en la guerra hay bajas…" dijo, haciendo que todos los demás miraran hacia otro lado "Jellal ha sido una gran pérdida, pero no podemos volvernos locos" trató de razonar el maestro de Fairy Tail "él no hubiese querido que echásemos a perder todo por lo que hemos estado peleando sólo para vengarle."

"¡No me importa! ¡Que tú tengas mied…!" Natsu estaba fuera de sí, no pensaba lo que decía, pero Laxus lo vio venir y al instante el Dragon Slayer de fuego estaba contra la pared con la mano del rubio en su cuello.

"No me vengas con esas, Natsu" le advirtió "estamos encantados de que estés aquí pero si crees que puedes llegar y…"

"Ehm… Perdón por interrumpir…" todos se giraron para mirar a Lissana, que había aparecido sin previo aviso y les miraba de forma algo tímida, sin embargo siguió hablando "Laxus… Es Mira-nee… Se ha puesto de parto, el bebé ya está aquí."

….

Laxus caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo frente a la enfermería, las manos detrás de la espalda y una expresión tensa y algo malhumorada en el rostro.

Levy, la encargada de asistir el parto, no le había dejado entrar para acompañar a Mirajane, de modo que Lissana y la peliazul eran las únicas detrás de la puerta con la más mayor de los Strauss.

Cada vez que el Dragon Slayer escuchaba un grito no podía evitar volverse hacia la puerta, tenía que luchar para no entrar de golpe, pero sabía que las dos magas sabían lo que hacían.

Prácticamente todo el gremio estaba allí, nervioso por lo que estaba pasando, en medio de una guerra el nacimiento de un bebé era algo maravilloso, en especial después de todo lo que había pasado ese mismo día. Sin embargo, había dos ausencias destacadas.

Erza Scarlet se había calzado su armadura, había salido de ese estado de shock hacía ya un tiempo, y había tomado una decisión, y el echo de que el gremio al completo estuviese reunido alrededor del parto de Mirajane hacía muchísimo más fácil seguir adelante con esa iniciativa.

Sin que la vieran los del gremio, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a una ventana con todo el cuidado que pudo poner en ser sigilosa, y lo consiguió, nadie pareció advertir a la pelirroja, por lo que llegó hasta la ventana, la abrió y se coló por ella. Al principio había pensado en la puerta pero a pesar del ajetreo era muy difícil que pudiese cruzar el salón principal del edificio y pasar inadvertida.

Aterrizó en la hierba y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaba sola, y echó a correr hacia el borde de la barrera mágica, con toda la intención de salir de allí. Tenía muy claro que los del gobierno iban a pagar por lo que le habían hecho a Jellal, pero no iba a poner en peligro a nadie más para efectuar su venganza, ella sola los destruiría a todos.

"¿Sabes? Cuando Natsu empezó a gritar que teníamos que atacar al gobierno algo me llevó a pensar que tú quizás estarías de acuerdo con él" dijo una voz, haciendo que Erza se sobresaltase "y entonces me di cuenta de que, si a él se le había ocurrido, lo más probable era que a ti también, pero no serías lo suficientemente idiota como para proclamar tus planes a los cuatro vientos."

Cuando la pelirroja se volvió, se do cuenta de que había alguien apoyado en la puerta del gremio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo.

"Gray… ¿Qué haces aquí? No intentes detenerme" dijo Titania, ante lo que el joven se encogió de hombro.

"No voy a intentar detenerte… Aunque lo intentase lo más probable es que me dieses una paliza tremenda ¿No te parece?" dijo el mago de hielo "lo que sí voy a hacer es apelar a tu sentido común, piensa en lo que estás haciendo, Erza."

"Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, voy a hacer pagar a los que han matado a Jellal." Contestó ella.

"Claro, claro, eso está muy bien… Y estoy seguro de que si vas allí causarás un gran revuelo, te llevarás a unos cuantos por delante y harás algo digno de elogio… Pero Erza, morirías, o acabarías presa" terminó Gray, mirándola a los ojos "y la verdad, no me apetece estar en un gremio, luchando una guerra, si tú no estás, nuestras posibilidades caerían en picado."

"Gray…" contestó Erza, sabía perfectamente que su compañero de gremio tenía razón, no cabía ninguna duda, pero no podía simplemente quedarse quieta después de lo que había pasado. El moreno se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

"Haz lo que quieras, pero no pensé que faltarías a tu palabra de esa forma, la verdad."

Ante esa afirmación la pelirroja le dedicó una mirada algo confusa "¿Mi palabra?" preguntó, y Gray asintió.

"Así es… Yo estaba ahí, lo escuché" contestó él "en la torre del paraíso, le prometiste a Natsu que no desperdiciarías tu vida… Y en mi modesta opinión, eso es lo que estás a punto de hacer, y no sólo la tuya, también la de Jellal. Piensa en ello."

Y diciendo esto, el mago de hielo se separó de la pared y entró en el gremio, dejando a Titania allí, perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente al punto donde hacía un segundo había estado su compañero, con la determinación que tenía hacía un minuto empezando a flaquear.

….

La puerta se abrió y Levi apareció en el umbral. Laxus, que se había sentado hacía como tres minutos, se levantó como un resorte "¿Esta…?"

"Todo ha ido bien, hemos tardado un poco más porque había una sorpresa" explicó la peliazul "está despierta, puedes pasar…" y casi antes de que los demás reaccionasen les dedicó una dura mirada "primero el padre, luego podéis pasar vosotros."

El maestro de Fairy Tail entró en la enfermería, Mirajane estaba tumbada en la cama, con el pelo revuelto, la cara empapada en sudor y una expresión agotada, pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja con un bebé en brazos.

"Laxus… Ven, ven a conocer a tu hija" el Dragon Slayer se colocó al lado de la cama y miró a la diminuta persona que su mujer tenía entre los brazos. El poderoso Laxus se atragantó un poco y luchó para contener las lágrimas.

"¿C-Cómo la amos a llamar?" preguntó entonces, y Mira le miró a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa.

"Creo que deberíamos llamarla Mavis, espero que tenga tu pelo rubio, sería lo ideal…" el padre sonrió un poco.

"Mavis… Sí, me encanta."

"Laxus" dijo Lissana entonces, que había estado observando la escena, y cuando el Dragon Slayer la miró no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa al descubrir que ella también tenía un bebé en brazos "toma, te presento a tu hijo…"

Diciendo esto le puso al niño en los brazos, estaba dormido, no tenía pelo y Laxus podría jurar que era más pequeño que la mitad de su brazo "hola, pequeñajo…"

"Uhm… ¿Se puede?" se escuchó desde la puerta, Erza estaba allí, cuando la habían visto en el pasillo los demás la habían dejado pasar la primera. Mirajane clavó la mirada en Titania y le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

"Erza, claro… Pasa" ella entró, titubeante, mirando con cuidado a los bebés que Mira y Laxus sostenían en sus brazos.

"Enhorabuena… A los dos, me alegro mucho por vosotros" dijo ella, y el padre asintió.

"Gracias, te presento a Mavis y a…"

"Jellal" interrumpió Mira "se debería llamar Jellal." Su marido la miró y sonrió, asintiendo un poco.

"Jellal" miró entonces a Erza "¿Quieres cogerlo?" preguntó, la pelirroja titubeó un momento, pero enseguida aceptó al bebé entre sus brazos. Miró al nuevo mago y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Jellal… Bienvenido al gremio."

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Una de cal y una de arena, supongo, después de algo tan triste habría que hacer algo alegre y eso, para compensaros el mal rato del anterior capítulo, aunque está claro que la muerte de Jellal no va a ser algo pasajero.**

 **Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, decidme qué pensáis de los nombres para los bebés y del hecho de que sean mellizos, ya sabéis que me gusta conocer vuestra opinión sobre todo lo que escribo xD**

 **Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar como esta vez, veamos si la inspiración para Fairy Tail se mantiene tan alta como lo está en este momento, de verdad que quiero terminar este fanfic, es uno de mis favoritos. Recordad que cualquier crítica constructiva, idea u opinión es muy bien recibido, me gusta mantener el contacto con mis lectores y eso siempre ayuda a escribir, al fin y al cabo estoy haciendo esta historia para vosotros xD**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olvidéis comentar y sed buenos :P**


End file.
